El amor es más fuerte
by Karanbunnymoon
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sea Serena quien debe alejarse de Darien por un motivo más grande que el amor que se tienen? ¿Qué harán cuando sea Hades quien quiera separarlos para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

El amor es más fuerte

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sea Serena quien debe alejarse de Darien por un motivo más grande que el amor que se tienen? ¿Embarazada y sola? ¿qué es lo que lleva a Serena a actuar de esta manera? Sepan el dolor de Darien al sentirse solo en el mundo sin su razón de vivir…


	2. Chapter 2

Malditas Pesadillas

_**Sueño: **_

Mi querido príncipe, al fin podemos estar juntos, nada ni nadie podrá ya separarnos- decía una linda joven, cuyos cabellos rubios estaban tomados de tal forma que su hermoso tocado la hacía ver tan brillante y bella como la luna.

Mi princesa, te juré que siempre estaría a tu lado…mi amor por ti fue, es y será más grande que todo el universo- le contestó el bello novio de la chica, con una mirada de enamorado, que hacía que el ambiente de aquel lugar se llenara de amor…

-Darien, cuánto te amo- dijo la chica

-Y yo a ti, Serena Tsukino- le contestó

-¡Esta unión no puede ser posible!-dijo una voz grave, causando una gran expectación en los asistentes. No puede ser, ya que si ustedes están juntos la cuenta regresiva de este planeta se activará y todos caerán en una profunda guerra con el universo… DEBEN SEPARARSE!!!! NO DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS, su unión será la perdición del planeta tierra y del reino de la luna…

_**Fin del sueño**_

- Maldita sea, este sueño otra vez, qué significará, ya van dos semanas en que no puedo dormir por su causa- dijo Serena, agitada, transpirando frío debido a su temor. -Esto causa en mi un mal presentimiento.

-Serena, te encuentras bien- dijo Luna, despertando y notando la agitación de su amiga.

-Sí Luna, no es nada. Anda vuelve a dormir- le contestó

"Será mejor tratar de dormir, aunque tengo miedo, y no sé a quien contarle esta aflicción que siento dentro de mi corazón… Amo a Darien más que a mi vida, qué será lo que significan estos sueños…- pensó Serena antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

-Serena, hija, ya es hora de que te levantes; recuerda que tu novio te pasará a buscar para ir a su día de campo- dijo muy cariñosa Mamá Ikuko.

-Mamita, cinco minutos más…oh no!!!!! Darien está por llegar.

La joven se levantó rápidamente y se fue directo a la ducha. Al salir, buscó su vestido favorito, aquel que tanto le gustaba a su querido Darien…este era un día especial, debido a que cumplían ya tres años de lindo noviazgo.

Ató sus cabellos de la misma manera de siempre, dos coletas que permitían que sus cabellos, largos como una catarata que cae desde las montañas, llegara a sus pies. Delineó un poco sus ojos y puso brillo en sus labios.

En eso estaba cuando oyó a su madre:

-Serena, Darien ya está aquí…Hija, baja pronto. Y le preguntaba a Darien el panorama del día.- Y a donde llevarás a mi hija hoy, mmm, estoy muy feliz de que su relación sea tan estable y que tu ayuda e influencia sea tan buena para mi Serena, ¡Si hasta sus calificaciones son buenas! Tú sabes que para una madre lo más importante es la felicidad de sus hijos.

-Hola Darien- dijo un pequeña de cabellos rosados, bajando las escaleras.

-Rini, mi querida Rini…¿cómo está la pequeña princesa?-preguntó Darien a la niña

-Muy bien, estos días acá junto a mi familia me han hecho mucho bien- dijo la niña pensando _"papá, que bueno es estar con ustedes en esta época, me divierto muchísimo"_

_-"Lo sé"_-le contestó Darien. Él conocía muy bien a su hija, y ya había aprendido a leerle la mente.

-jajajajaja…y qué harán hoy con Serena- interrogó la niña.

-es lo mismo que le estaba preguntando yo- dijo mamá Ikuko.

-Bueno, planeo que tengamos un día de playa, es por eso que vine por ella tan temprano, quiero aprovechar al máximo el día.

Mientras tanto, Serena, mientras se miraba al espejo tuvo una visión. En ella se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de sus sueños…

-Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!- gritó desesperada

-¿Serena?- dijo Darien y subió corriendo las escaleras y la encontró llorando en el piso.

-Darien…tengo miedo- le susurró al oído para que ni su madre ni Rini la escucharan.

-Serena, hija, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo la madre preocupada

-Nada mamita, creí ver una araña en la pared- dijo la joven. – estoy bien, oh! Ya es tarde, debemos irnos Darien.

-eh! Si mi querida princesa- contestó preocupado su novio.

-Serena, ¿de verdad estás bien?- interpeló la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados. Ella conocía a su madre, y, aunque la joven le aseguró que estaba bien, Rini sabía que en su corazón una tormenta se estaba formando.

-Adiós, Rini, besitos mamá- dijo la rubia, colgándose del brazo de su amado.

-Hasta la tarde mamá Ikuko, Rini, pórtate bien- dijo Darien antes de salir.

Ambos enamorados se dirigieron al auto, Darien, notó al mirar a los ojos de su novia que algo le estaba pasando, pero se lo preguntaría más adelante.

El viaje fue sin contratiempos, Serena miraba todo el paisaje, sus ojitos volvieron a brillar, estaban más tranquilos…hasta que al fin llegaron a la playa.

-Oh! Darien, la última vez que vine aquí con las chicas y Rini, me prometí que la próxima vez vendría contigo…es uno de los lugares más románticos que conozco.- dijo la joven poniendo ojos de corazón.

-Serena, no importa donde esté, si es el campo, la ciudad, tu instituto, tu casa, mi casa, en todos los lugares, siempre y cuando estés tú, yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- le contestó el joven Chiba.

- Ay Darien!!! Haces que me sonroje… ¿por qué me amas?- preguntó con sus mejillas rojas la chica de ojos azules.

-Te amo, porque cada día, al abrir mis ojos, sé que no estoy solo, que tú eres mi familia, y, lo más importante…tú eres el motor de mi corazón, por ti late… Princesa, si tú no estuvieras, creo que moriría, porque tú eres mi vida- dijo Darien, al decir estas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no tenía más palabras para expresar lo que esa mujer que tenía al frente le hacía sentir.

- Yo soy tuya, mi corazón es tuyo…desde ese día en que por fin nos hicimos uno, todo mi ser pasó a formar parte del tuyo…

_Flash back_

-Mi princesa, estás segura que quieres hacer esto- preguntó el joven muerto de deseo, pero disimulándolo para no intimidar a su novia.

-Sí, después de que Galaxia te separó de mi, y me puso esa prueba tan espantosa, no quiero perderte de ninguna manera…eres el amor de mi vida, incluso antes de tener vida. Nuestro amor, proviene de otro tiempo, de otro espacio y aún así, sigue siendo lo más grande que tengo.- dijo también agitada y deseosa la chica de pelo rubio.

Lo besó sutilmente en los labios, y con sus manos fue recorriendo su espalda, sus pectorales tan bien formados. Y los besos subieron de tono, y Darien, a su vez, comenzó a dejarse llevar por los besos apasionados de su novia.

- Eres mía Serena Tsukino, princesa de la luna, y escúchame!, jamás te dejaré ir de mi lado…TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO- decía el chico.

-Seré tuya por el resto de mi vida, TE AMO- contestó Serena.

En esta entrega de amor mutua, Darien y Serena consumaron su amor, coronando su relación y cimentando su futuro…

_Fin del flash back_

-mmm, todo está demasiado rico, mi amor- comentó Darien al saborear la comida del pic-nic.

-jijijijijiji, este es el resultado de mis clases con Lita, mi mano va mejorando día a día; así no seré una mala esposa- Serena contesta esto y a su vez se sonroja.

-Tú serás la esposa más bella, linda, preciosa, hermosa de todo este mundo…- piropeó el joven.

-oye! Te diste cuenta de que estamos solitos en esta playa, se te ocurre algo- desafío Serena.

-Pues claro, vamos sígueme- y se amaron allí, en la playa, sin que nada pudiese dañar ese momento maravillosamente romántico.

Asé pasó se les pasó todo el día…Serena logró olvidar por ese día esas pesadillas que la perseguían y disfrutó de su velada junto al hombre que más amaba en el universo.

Pero como todo lo que empieza debe llegar a su fin, llegó la noche…y su príncipe la fue a dejar a su castillo…

-quisiera que pronto llegara el momento en que no tuvieras que separarte de mi, quisiera que fueras mi esposa- dijo Darien dejando a su novia sin habla.

-eh! Darien, sólo debes pedírmelo- dijo Serena, y sus mejillas querían estallar.

-Te amo princesa. Eh! Mira, ahí está Rini esperándonos…Hola Rini!!!- ya llegamos.

-Hola, Darien, Serena…qué alegría que hayan vuelto. Hoy con mamá Ikuko hicimos un rico pie de limón- dijo la niña contenta.

-Eh!! Ese es mi pastel favorito- dijo Sere.

-Mis amores, las dejo. Mi princesa, mañana nos vemos, te paso a buscar para llevarte al Instituto- dijo con pena Darien

-Está bien mi amor, mañana nos vemos y te llevo un pedazo de pie- contestó Sere

-Chao Darien, te quiero- dijo Rini.

Y su príncipe se fue, al cerrar la puerta del auto, el corazón de Serena se oprimió y nuevamente la angustia se apoderó de ella. _"Qué es esto que siento, soy tan feliz, pero algo va a pasar"_

-Serena, vamos adentro!

Llegó la noche y nuevamente era la hora de dormir…Serena no quería hacerlo…

_**Sueño de Serena**_

-Aléjate de Darien Chiba, ustedes son la perdición de este planeta… por tu culpa, todos morirán…incluyendo a Endimión…-dijo la voz

_**Fin del sueño.**_

-Qué hacer amo a Darien, pero no quiero ponerlo en peligro, ni a él, ni al planeta… debo irme, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, debo alejarme por un tiempo. Ay me duele! Me duele el alma, el corazón se me queda sin fuerzas para luchar.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, juntó un poco de ropa, sacó sus ahorros (que no eran pocos), subió al ático y besó a Rini. –_Hija, tú eres la prueba viviente del amor que tenemos con Darien…espero que esta sea una prueba más para nuestro amor. Compréndeme…no quiero que nadie sufra…TE AMO…-._

Tomó su bolso y salió se su hogar sin que nadie se percatara.

-¡Mamá!- musitó la pequeña mientras dormía.

-¡Serena!- despertó gritando el príncipe de la tierra. –Mi amor, no te pregunté que era lo que tanto te afligió, será lo primero que haga mañana por la mañana.

Mientras tanto en las afuera de la ciudad…

-llegó la hora de atacar el Tokio de Cristal, no debemos permitir que se forme!!! Jajajajajajajajaja- dijo un hombre que tenía una luna negra en su frente.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por darme ideas para ir avanzando… el relato se inspira en Sailor moon, recuerden que los personajes los tomo prestados de Naoko Takeuchi. También usaré personajes de otras series

Las frases en _cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo II ¿Dónde estás, Amor?**

Serena tomó su bolso y salió de su hogar sin que nadie se percatara.

-¡Mamá!- musitó la pequeña Rini mientras dormía.

-¡Serena!- despertó gritando el príncipe de la tierra. –Mi amor, no te pregunté que era lo que tanto te afligió, será lo primero que haga mañana por la mañana.

Mientras tanto en las afuera de la ciudad…

-llegó la hora de atacar el Tokio de Cristal, ¡no debemos permitir que se forme! Ja ja ja ja ja ja- dijo un hombre que tenía una luna negra en su frente.

**Al otro día…**

**-**Ya Serena, es hora de levantarse, debes ir al Instituto- dijo Luna, apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Serena, Serena…mmm, ya debe haberse levantado; iré a preguntarle a Rini, ella siempre se despierta con mamá Ikuko- pensó la gatita y se dirigió hacia la pequeña dama.

-No Luna, fui la primera en levantarme y no la he visto, pensé que aún estaba dormida, iré de inmediato a preguntarle a mamá Ikuko- contestó la niña sin poder esconder su preocupación.

-Querida mamá, ¿has visto a Serena?-interpeló Rini

-No debe estar dormida aún-contestó la madre

-No, no lo está y estoy preocupada, porque ni siquiera Darien la pasa a buscar aún- dijo preocupada la futura hija de Serena.

Pasaron los minutos y Darien tocó el timbre, él llegó puntualmente a buscar a su princesa, la mujer de sus sueños…

Rini sale a abrir la puerta:

-Buenos días, mi pequeña princesa, vengo en busca de mi princesa más grande- dijo alegremente Darien.

-Darien…hola- contestó con tristeza su pequeña hija del futuro.

-¿Qué pasa, Rini?- preguntó Darien, al notar la preocupación en los profundos ojos de la pequeña.

-Darien, lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Serena…yo me levanté de las primeras y no la vi salir; y luego Luna, al despertar, tampoco la encontró en el cuarto. Mamá Ikuko está muy preocupada, ya que sabía que tú vendrías por ella hoy por la mañana, y cuando esto sucede Serena siempre está lista para esperarte- dijo sollozando Rini.

-¿Cómo que no está? Anoche la dejé aquí, en la puerta de su casa, contigo, la dejé feliz…- dijo con impotencia Darien

-Sí, y anoche todo estaba bien. Comimos pie de limón, nos reímos, conversamos, hasta que nos fuimos a dormir- dijo Rini

-¿Y llamaron a las chicas? Rei debe saber algo, tal vez tenía alguna diligencia que hacer temprano, y se fue más temprano…quizás no alcanzó a avisarme. Rini, ¿llamaste a las chicas?- dijo Darien al borde de la desesperación.

-Mamá Ikuko está en eso- respondió sin voz la niña.

Desde adentro se escucha la voz de mamá Ikuko que llama a Rini con premura, por lo que ambos entran en la casa.

-Rini, mi pequeña…nadie sabe donde está Serena- dijo la madre desesperada, y luego dirigiéndose al novio de su hija.

-Darien, Serena no está…tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso te peleaste con ella ayer? ¿le pasó algo que la hiciera enojar?

-No mamá Ikuko, ayer fue un día muy tranquilo. De hecho, planeábamos nuestro futuro juntos, hablamos de matrimonio…Serena estaba muy feliz- contestó con lágrimas en los ojos Darien.

-Rini, llama a las chicas y pídeles que nos juntemos a las 11 de la mañana en el templo Hikawa- dijo serio Darien a Rini.

-De inmediato lo haré- dijo la niña

-Mamá Ikuko, buscaré a Serena por cielo, mar y tierra, no sé preocupe… "_Mi amor, que te habrá pasado…tú no eres así, siempre me avisas cuando debes hacer algo, no desapareces así como así…mi princesa, siento que el corazón se me sale, ojalá que no sea nada malo. Apenas te encuentre te daré un abrazo y no te dejaré ni un minuto sola…Serena, cuánto te amo…"_ pensaba Darien mientras consolaba a su suegra.

**En otro lugar de la ciudad.**

**-**¿Cómo van los avances? ¿Lograron encontrar a la futura Neo Reina Serena?- dijo un joven cuyos ojos demostraban un profundo odio hacia la princesa de la luna.

-No, joven Diamante, en eso estamos-contestó con su voz ronca Freezer, el segundo hombre al mando del príncipe Diamante y responsable de que este volviera a la vida.

-Me vengaré de todos los guerreros de la luna, ya que por ellos perdí a toda mi familia de Black Moon…Mis padres, Zafiro, Esmeralda…JURO POR MI VIDA QUE LOS VENGARÉ-dijo Diamante pensando en un solo objetivo: Destruir de una vez y para siempre, el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

**Templo Hikawa.**

**-**¡Cómo que la princesa desapareció!-dijo exaltado Haruka.

-Así es, cuando desperté, Serena no estaba en su cama, y debo confesar que en su closet también faltan sus vestidos favoritos.-dijo la gatita con una luna en su frente.

-Serena ¿dónde estarás? ¿Se habrá ido? Pero de hacerlo ¿cuál sería el motivo? ¿Y por qué no nos avisó?- se preguntaba una y otra vez Rei sin poder imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga.

-Darien, ¿y tú cómo estás?- preguntó sumisamente Mina.

-Si pudiera explicarles es dolor tan grande que siente mi alma en estos instantes…siento que he perdido una parte de mi. Ayer fuimos tan felices, podría decirse que fue una de los mejores días de toda mi vida, si incluso hablamos de casarnos pronto…-dijo Darien, sin lograr esconder sus lágrimas.

-Pero debemos tener confianza- dijo la sailor del Tiempo. –La pequeña Dama aún se encuentra con nosotros, esa es una buena señal, ya que demuestra que nuestra princesa aún sigue con vida.

-Setsuna, ¿tú crees que nuestra princesa fue raptada por un nuevo enemigo?- interrogó Michiru

-Querida sailor de los mares profundos, no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta si esto es cierto, pero hace algunas semanas se sintió un fuerte temblor en la puerta del tiempo, y nosotras sabemos que cuando esto ocurre un gran peligro se avecina- contestó la chica del último planeta.

-Estoy escaneando la ciudad para ver si existe algún peligro- dijo muy concentrada Amy.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en qué le habrá pasado a Serena. Rei, ¿tú puedes ver algo en el fuego sagrado? -Preguntó Lita a su amiga.

-"Gran fuego sagrado hazme ver lo que mis ojos de mortal me impiden"- rezó Rei.

Puedo ver un gran dolor que envuelve tanto al príncipe como a la princesa…y al futuro Tokio de Cristal… ¡un odio muy grande está concentrando sus energía negativas en Serena!- exclamó exaltada la sailor del fuego

-Eso es cierto, mi espejo muestra mucha desolación en la tierra- dijo nerviosa Michiru.

-Ayer, antes de irnos a nuestro paseo, Serena me dijo que sentía miedo, pero ya después no me dijo que es lo que le estaba pasando- recordó Darien.

-Serena ha estado durmiendo mal- dijo Luna. –Todas las noches despertaba transpirando frío y muy nerviosa, pero no me quiso contar de que se trataban sus pesadillas.

-¿eso es cierto Luna?- interrogó preocupado Darien.

-Así es príncipe, algo o alguien estaba importunando a Serena en sus sueños- le dijo la gatita

El joven no apenas podía soportar lo que estaba escuchando -"_Mi princesa estaba sufriendo en silencio y no me lo dijo…Serena…"-_pensaba

-Serena se fue a despedir de mí anoche y no me di cuenta- dijo llorando Rini de repente.

-Rini, ¿por qué dices eso?- dijo Darien desesperado, ya que si eso era verdad, significaba que su amada se había ido por su propia cuenta.

-Acabo de recordar algo que pensé que había soñado, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que fue todo verdad…ella me dijo lo siguiente: tú eres la prueba viviente del amor que tenemos con Darien…espero que esta sea una prueba más para nuestro amor. Compréndeme…no quiero que nadie sufra…TE AMO…- recordó con dolor la pequeña Dama de Tokio de Cristal.

-¿"No quiero que nadie sufra"?- reflexionó la pequeña Hotaru

-¿Por qué alguien va a sufrir?- se preguntó Haruka.

-Quizás todo tenga que ver con lo que el fuego sagrado está avisando.

-Pero…entonces…Serena se fue por su propia voluntad- dijo Mina.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando…no puede, NO PUEDE- dijo Darien levantándose del lugar en donde estaba

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijeron todas al unísono

-¿Ustedes creen que me quedaré de los brazos cruzados sabiendo que mi amada Serena está sufriendo por culpa de algo que ni siquiera sabemos? Me dijo que tenía miedo, y no se dio la oportunidad de conversar del tema…conozco a Serena…y mi corazón me dice que ella está sufriendo…necesito hacer algo. Apenas van unas cuantas horas desde que salió de su casa, aún la puedo encontrar, mi amor por ella me guiará…-dijo desesperado el príncipe de la tierra.

-Nuestro príncipe tiene razón, todas debemos buscar a nuestra princesa- dijo con entusiasmo Hotaru.

-¡Si! No debemos darnos por vencidos. Serena es lo mejor que ha pasado por nuestras vidas, nuestra misión es protegerla a como de lugar- dijo enérgica Rei.

-Dividámonos en grupos- dijo Amy. Y continuó diciendo.

–Lita y Rei, busquen por el centro de la ciudad; Haruka y Michiru, por el norte; Setsuna y Hotaru vayan al sur, Mina y yo iremos a los hospitales de toda la ciudad; y Darien y Rini, busquen por los lugares que a Serena le gusta visitar. Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder-

**En otro lugar de la ciudad**

-Mi fiel Freezer, siempre has sido mi mejor hombre…Hiciste lo imposible por revivirme, luego de que el Gran sabio me traicionara. Pero es ahora cuando necesito que estés más despierto- dijo Diamante a su súbdito.

-Sus palabras son órdenes para mí- contestó el hombre

- Necesito que encuentres a Sailor Moon, necesitamos el Cristal de plata para impedir que el Tokio de Cristal se forme…De ese modo, nuestra familia Black Moon podrá tomar sin problemas el control de la tierra.

-Pero my lord, he rastreado toda la ciudad durante la mañana y no encuentro rastro de Sailor Moon y menos del Cristal de Plata- dijo Freezer.

-¡Pero cómo! ¡Según nuestros datos ella debería encontrarse en esta ciudad!- dijo enardecido por la rabia. – Creo que debemos comenzar a atacar este lugar, si ella sabe que sus queridos habitantes de este planeta están sufriendo, dará la cara, y es ahí donde la capturaremos. Pondré a tu disposición mis mejores guerreros para que ataques a los terrícolas, ya que debemos juntar energía en nuestra gran bola de cristal para que tenga la capacidad de destruir todo a su paso.

-No lo decepcionaré, mi querido príncipe- contestó el fiel sirviente.

**Parque nº 10**

-Este es uno de los lugares favoritos de Serena. Fue aquí donde dimos un bello paseo en bote, y nos dimos un beso tan largo que no nos queríamos separar…Fue aquí donde tú entraste a nuestras vidas, para llenarla de amor y felicidad…Fue aquí donde nos citábamos…Fue aquí donde le juré mi amor eterno…- le contaba Darien, lleno de melancolía a la pequeña Rini.

-Darien, ¿crees que podamos encontrarla?- pregunto la niña, un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

-Rini, creo que si no encuentro a Serena…me volveré loco- dijo Darien, tratando de esconder las lágrimas.

-Vamos, arriba esos ánimos…Serena va a aparecer… ¡en cualquier minuto lo hará! _Eso espero…- _dijo Rini.

A pocos metros de ellos escucharon gritos desgarradores de la gente que paseaba por el bosque y ambos vieron a un tipo alto y macizo quitarles la energía a la gente que paseaba por el parque.

-Rini, ¡transfórmate ahora!- gritó Darien

-¡Si! PODER CÓSMICO LUNAR, TRANSFORMACIÓN-gritó Rini

-Chicas, tenemos un problema acá en el parque nº 10- les dijo Darien a través de su comunicador a las chicas. –Un nuevo monstruo está robando la energía.

-¡Si!- dijeron todas-¡allá vamos!

-Alto ahí monstruo… No permitiré que les robes la energía a la gente que viene a disfrutar de un lindo día a este parque, y menos en estos instantes donde mis padres del futuro se encuentran tan preocupados…Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Justicia, soy Sailor Chibimoon…y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-Jajajaja…una niña viene a molestarme con sus discursos de súper héroe- dijo Frezeer

-Mejor me voy…guerrero Dodoria, encárgate de esta niñita- continuó diciendo el guerrero para luego desaparecer.

-¡uy! Que monstruo tan feo…auxilio- gritó Sailor Chibimoon al ver que el monstruo se acercaba.

Pero una Rosa le dio en medio de los ojos…

-Pero si es Tuxedo Mask- gritó la niña.

-Lo mejor que puede pasar en la vida de un hombre es el amor…no dejaré que dañes el lugar que mejores momentos me ha dado junto a mi amada…- dijo Tuxedo Mask.

Pero cuando el monstruo decidió atacarlo llegaron las demás Sailors Scouts a la pelea.

-¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!- gritó Sailor Uranus.

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!- dijo su fiel compañera

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIÉNDETE!-gritó la guardiana de Marte

-¡CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!-dijo la Sailor de la Destrucción para proteger a Sailor Chibimoon, que era el blanco de un nuevo ataque.

-Chicas, debemos unir todos nuestros poderes para detener a este monstruo- dijo Sailor Mercury

-Está bien, hagámoslo- gritaron juntas.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!

-¡Vamos chicas destrúyanlo!- gritó Tuxedo Mask

-¡Por el poder de los planetas de las Sailors!

Esta combinación de poderes era lo único que las Sailors Scouts podrían hacer ante el enemigo, debido a la ausencia de Sailor Moon…Y funcionó, el monstruo que dejó Freezer fue destruido por el gran poder combinado de las guardianas de los planetas.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad…

-¿Cómo les fue en su búsqueda, chicas?-preguntó Darien esperanzado en que alguna de sus amigas le trajera buenas noticias.

-Nada príncipe, a nuestra querida cabeza de Bom bom, se la tragó la tierra- se apresuró a responder Sailor Uranus.

Tuxedo Mask abandonó su transformación y ahora, como Darien, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

-Darien…-alcanzó a decir Rini, cuando los brazos de Rei la detuvieron.

-Sailor Chibimoon, Darien necesita estar solo un ratito- le dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Así es, nadie podría imaginarse el dolor que está sintiendo en estos minutos- dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Sailor Moon, es decir, Serena, es su vida- dijo tristemente Sailor Venus.

-Volvamos al templo Hikawa, debemos analizar a este nuevo enemigo- dijo Sailor Neptune.

-Por lo que se puede apreciar es muy fuerte- mencionó pensativa Sailor Plut.

-Y también debemos seguir buscando a nuestra princesa- terminó diciendo Sailor Saturn.

-Vamos chicas…tengo miedo, mucho miedo…-dijo Sailor Chibimoon antes de partir.

**En otro lugar de la ciudad**

**-**My Lord…esas Sailor Scouts vencieron a nuestro guerrero Dodoria…y Sailor Moon no apareció…- rindió cuentas Freezer

-¿Dónde estará Sailor Moon? ¿Debemos encontrarla? Y mejor ahora que está sola en algún lugar…No podrá escapar de mis manos, me quedaré con su hermoso cristal de plata y le quitaré su querido futuro…jajajaja- Dijo Diamante riendo

-¿Y qué haremos para hallarla?- preguntó el sirviente.

-Seguiremos atacando a las personas para robarles su energía, pero yo buscaré en las ciudades aledañas para ver si Sailor Moon se esconde en una de ellas- contestó Diamante.

**En el parque nº 10**

**-**Serena, mi amor, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así, de repente, sin avisarle a nadie? No puedo vivir sin ti, mi vida ya no tiene norte…mi única esperanza es Rini, tenerla a mi lado me comprueba de que estás viva y que nuestro futuro no ha cambiado. Mas, te necesito aquí…tú eres mi compañera, mi familia, mi mundo, mi universo… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, MI AMOR?- gritaba Darien, desesperado en medio del parque en donde vivieron momentos de felicidad y que ahora se sentía tan vacío sin la presencia de su rubia de ojos azules, esos ojos que cada vez que lo miraban le decían cuánto lo amaban, esos ojos en donde él podía ver reflejado el amor que sentía por Serena…

**En la ciudad de Furutawa **

**(Ciudad que se encuentra al sur de la ciudad nº 10_Tokio)**

-¡Qué mal me siento!- dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules, los cuales estaban hinchados ya de tanto llorar. -Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas… Darien, apenas son unas cuantas horas que estoy lejos de ti y creo que me muero, me hace falta el calor de tus brazos, el sabor de tus labios, tu mirada enamorada…¿qué será de mi ahora? Pero no puedo ponerte en peligro, hasta que no aclare que es lo que significan mis sueños no debo estar cerca de ti…¡ay este dolor de cabeza! ¡y estas nauseas! Siento que me voy a desmayar…no…no puedo, no conozco a nadie, nadie podría ayudarme…Da…ri…en…

La chica de las coletas en el pelo había caído inconsciente en la acera de la estación de trenes de Furutawa, a donde había llegado luego de viajar muchas horas…

-Llamen a una ambulancia…esta chica está mal- se podían escuchar las voces de los transeúntes que corrieron a ayudar a la hermosa rubia.

-Darien, Darien… mi amor…- era lo único que repetía, una y otra vez Serena Tsukino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les guste este capítulo…estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado mi historia, estuve muchos días dándole vueltas al asunto y hoy me decidí a empezar con esta aventura…

Gracias a PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Natustar, serenasexilady, sailorgisselle, Selene-silk, que me dejaron sus review.

Serenasexilady, Lisytam, blanessa, por ponerme en sus alertas

Espero no decepcionarlas.

Y las dejo invitadas para que vean un video que hice en youtube titulado: Serena y Darien (si no te hubiera conocido)

Su link es

.com/watch?v=dLwiddD_ggU

Muchos besitos y cariños!!!


	4. Una felicidad en medio de la tormenta

Un capítulo en donde Serena descubre que de su relación con Darien llega el fruto de su amor…

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Cariños a todos…dejen Review y acepto consejos jijijijiji

Besitos…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una felicidad en medio de la tormenta

**Sueño de Serena**

**-**¡¡¡¡Darieeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!!!!!- gritaba con desesperación la chica de ojos azules-.

-Serena, mi amor…lucha, lucha por nuestra hija- se escuchaba la voz del chico que ella tanto amaba.

-No puedo hacer esto sin ti, además me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado-.

-Serena, no te alejes de mi…quédate conmigo- decía la voz de Darien.

-Sí, lo mejor es volver…yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Serena…Serena…Serenaaaa- y se perdía la voz del hombre de los ojos azules.

-¡NOOO! Ustedes no pueden estar juntos- dijo la voz. Recuérdalo Sailor Moon…

-¿Darien? ¿Dónde estás?...esa voz ¿quién eres y por qué me haces esto?- le reclamó Serena indignada.

-Ya lo comprenderás…pero la tierra corre peligro…si tú estás junto al príncipe también él podría morir. Eres la perdición de este planeta…-terminó diciendo la voz.

**Hospital de Furutawa**

-Darien, Darien- despertó diciendo Serena, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

-Señorita Tsukino, debe calmarse, por favor…si sigue agitándose más volverá a subirle la temperatura- dijo la enfermera.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo muy nerviosa

-Estaba en sus documentos. Debimos revisarlos para poder ingresarla al hospital- contestó la enfermera. -Señorita cálmese ya que como le dije puede subirle la temperatura y eso la pone en peligro, ya que en su estado…-

-¿Cuál estado?- interrogó la linda joven de ojos azules.

-Usted está embarazada, señorita. Tiene dos meses de gestación- respondió la enfermera con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

-Em…ba…ra…za…da…dos meses… ¡Oh, mi Dios!- suspiró Serena sin ya poder articular una palabra

-Señorita, necesitamos llamar a alguien para que venga por usted- dijo chica

-No…estoy sola en esta ciudad… ¿_Qué haré? Estoy sola, mi pequeña viene en camino, no sé qué hacer…-_ Dijo tristemente Serena.

-Espere aquí, volveré en unos minutos con el doctor.

-Está bien-dijo la chica cabecita de Bom Bom

Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a responder a las preguntas de su doctor, debía buscar la manera de escapar de ese lugar…Pensaba a quien recurrir y nadie venía a su mente, no quería poner a las personas que ama en peligro, luego pensó en llamar a Rei y pedirle ayuda, pero no, ya que ella no permitiría que ella le ocultara a Darien que estaba embarazada; pensó en Haruka, pero su más fiel guerrera era la más indicada para proteger a su amado príncipe. En eso estaba cuando, al salir del hospital escucha una voz que la deja petrificada:

-Bom Bom, ¿cómo estás?- dijo un hombre con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Seiya…Seiya…amigo mío- corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pequeña, ¿qué te ocurre? Y ¿qué haces aquí, en esta ciudad, en el hospital?- interrogó el joven.

-¡Ay, es una larga historia! Sólo sácame de aquí.

Seiya llevó a Serena a su hotel, ya que ellos habían regresado sin avisarle a las chicas, pues querían llegar de sorpresa en cuanto la gira les permitiera llegar a la ciudad Jüban.

Serena le contó a su gran amigo todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo lo que estaba sufriendo. El chico la escuchó tranquilamente hasta que la chica de ojos azules le dijo:

-…Y estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses.

-¡Quuuuuéééééééé!- exclamó el chico abriendo sus ojos azules. –Entonces no deberías estar sola.

-Seiya, ya te expliqué por qué no puedo estar en la ciudad…y menos al lado de Darien. Creo que me volvería loca si a Darien le pasara algo. Y lo que es peor, a la tierra. ¡Yo no quiero ser la perdición del planeta!- dijo llorando

-Pero Serena- al decir esto Seiya, el llanto de la chica cesó, ya que su amigo nunca la nombraba por su nombre a no ser que estuviera enojado con ella. – Darien, merece saber lo que está pasando, y tú no puedes estar sola.

-No, Darien no debe saberlo. El no se daría por vencido hasta encontrarme…Amigo, déjame quedar contigo- imploró Serena. –Lo mejor en estos momentos para la tierra, para las chicas, para Darien y para mi bebé es que yo esté lejos…no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo… Seiya siento que me volveré loca, no puedo más con esta presión.

-Tranquila, mi Bom Bom, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda…

-¿Me dejarás quedarme contigo?- preguntó la linda embarazada.

- Está bien, no creo que mis hermanos se opongan- Dijo contento Seiya. Aunque él ya había dado un paso al costado, y decidido no luchar por el amor de su cabeza de Bom Bom, juró que siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, sin importar lo que sucediera.

-Eso si, debo avisarte, que estamos en gira, por lo que viajaremos mucho durante estos meses.

-No, no hay cuidado en eso…yo puedo ayudarlos en lo que sea- contestó la chica.

-Ven acá, Mi cabecita de Bom Bom- Y Seiya abrazó a su amiga y se quedaron conversando un largo rato más.

-(sintiéndose mal) ¡Ay, estas náuseas! No me dejan comer nada- dijo Serena por fin haciendo una sonrisa…

-Jajajajajaja…Amiga, serás la mamá más linda de este planeta- rió Seiya.

_Dos meses después_

**Ciudad Jüban**

-¡Ya no sé donde buscar! He recorrido cada lugar, cada centímetro de la ciudad y no te encuentro… mi amor, ¡en dónde rayos te metiste! Me rehúso a dejarte ir. Rini aún está aquí y eso significa que estás conmigo…que nuestro futuro no ha cambiado… ¡ya no sé que hacer!- se lamentaba Darien. –No puedo vivir sin ti…me siento tan solo si tu no estás a mi lado. Creo que todo lo que he pasado en mi vida: la pérdida de mis padres y de mi memoria, todo eso, fue para que al final del camino aparecieras tú.

Darien desde que Serena desapareció no ha descansado, trabaja doble turno para no volverse loco ante la ausencia de su razón de vivir, y cuando no está trabajando, recorre la ciudad y a todas las personas les muestra las fotos de Serena, esperando que alguien la haya visto…También cruzó por su mente recorrer las ciudades aledañas, pero por el trabajo no puede, así que esta tarea la asumieron las Outers, a excepción de Hotaru, quien se quedó para proteger a su príncipe y a la pequeña Dama. Mientras que las Inners todos los días, al igual que Darien, buscaban a su querida amiga por todas partes.

**Templo Hikawa**

-El fuego sagrado sigue mostrando lo mismo que hace dos meses- dijo la joven sacerdotisa.

-Por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, aún no puedo encontrar la razón por la que Serena nos abandonó- dijo pensativa Amy.

-Y los enemigos han seguido atacando- dijo Lita.

-Cada día son más fuertes, y ahora que faltan Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut, tenemos que esforzarnos el doble para llevar a cabo el "poder de los planetas de las Sailors"- dijo la chica de los cabellos azules.

-Ese Freezer es quien está detrás de todo esto- dijo Mina.

-Aunque yo siento que alguien mucho más poderoso está manejando esta situación- dijo Rei.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijeron todas

-Porque siento que este enemigo nos conoce…sabe cómo actuamos…y sabe que Sailor Moon es quien tiene el cristal de plata que nos otorga un mayor poder.-Contestó Rei

-Pobre Serena… ¿qué le habrá pasado?- se lamentó Lita

- Pero yo creo que fue algo muy fuerte, algo que ni siquiera el amor de Darien pudo impedirlo- dijo Mina

-Serena…Serena está sufriendo, puedo sentir su dolor- dijo Rini con mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

-Rini, ¿por qué piensas así?- preguntó Lita.

-Porque es mi madre, y estoy conectada a ella…no sé como explicarlo, pero siento, en estos minutos una conexión muy fuerte con ella…es algo que no había sentido las anteriores visitas. Ahora siento que somos una- contestó la pequeña.

-Eso debe ser por el sentimiento de aflicción que crea en ti esta incertidumbre- trataba de explicar Amy.

- Sí, eso debe de ser- reflexionó la joven de largos cabellos negros.

-Y Darien, hace días que no lo he visto- preguntó la diosa del amor

-Él está muy triste- dijo Rini. –Todos los días a nuestra casa para calmar a mamá Ikuko y decirle que buscará a Serena por todas partes. Y me mira mucho rato… siento que al mirarme revive la esperanza de encontrar a Serena.

-Eso es porque tú eres su futuro. Y mientras sigas aquí, nuestro futuro no variará- contestó Lita.

En eso estaban conversando cuando llegó Hotaru corriendo…

-Chicas, Haruka me ha llamado y me ha dicho que en la ciudad de Furutawa estuvo Serena.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡La encontraron!-gritaron todas al unísono.

-No, otra vez desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Pero, ¿cómo dieron con información de ella?- preguntó Amy.

-En el hospital…allí habían datos de ella- dijo la pequeñita.

- ¿Serena estaba enferma?- interpeló Rei.

-eh!! No, es algo que no sé si sea una noticia maravillosa o algo que debiera entristecernos-

-¡Ya dinos Hotaru!- gritaron todas.

-Nues…tra…prin…ce…sa…Nuestra princesa está embarazada- contestó Hotaru

-¡QUÉ! Esa es una muy buena noticia- dijo Mina rebosante de alegría. Y luego mirando a la sailor del fuego, quien manifestó tristeza– Alégrate Rei.

-Lo sé, Mina. Lo que ocurre es que me hubiera gustado estar con Serena en estos momentos. Ella anhelaba mucho este momento, pero siempre lo soñábamos estando todas juntas, cuidándola, regaloneándola…viéndola casada con Darien… disfrutando su embarazo junto a nosotras- contestó la sailor del fuego.

-Es verdad…está es una etapa en que debe estar más que acompañada- dijo Lita.

-Debe sentirse muy sola- se lamentó Mina.

-Eso es lo que explica las sensaciones que nos cuenta Rini- Dijo Amy.

-¿Te pasa algo Rini?- preguntó Hotaru

-Nada grave amiga…Lo que pasa es que me siento muy conectada a Serena, sé cómo se debe estar sintiendo.

-Eso es porque estás en su vientre- le dijo con los ojos llenos de amor por su pequeña Dama, Rei.

-¡Debemos decirle a Darien!- gritó Mina

-No, no le digan aún… por favor…él está sufriendo demasiado, y esta noticia lo mataría- rogó la pequeña de los cabellos rosados.

-La pequeña Dama tiene razón- dijo Lita. –Él ya está mal…decirle que va a ser papá lo destrozaría…se volvería loco ya que no tiene a Serena a su lado-.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tendrá de gestación?- dijo tocándose la cara Mina

-Según lo que Setsuna pudo averiguar, Serena tiene cuatro meses- respondió Hotaru.

-Entonces Serena salió de acá embarazada… ¡y no me lo había dicho!- exclamó Mina.

-¡Ay! Mina, qué cosas dices…Conociendo lo despistada que es Serena quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.- contestó Rei.

-JAJAJAJAJA- rieron todas.

-_Voy a nacer…qué rara sensación…voy a nacer, pero ya estoy aquí, jejejejeje- _pensaba Rini y a su carita volvía la sonrisa que había perdido.

-Chicas, no debemos decírselo a Darien, queda claro- dijo Rei muy seria.

-Está bien…pero no creo que podamos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano debe saberlo…-estaba diciendo Mina cuando…

-¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber?- dijo Darien fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que sabía que las chicas, y sobretodo Rini, querían verlo repuesto.

-Nada mi queridísimo Darien... ¿cómo te fue hoy?- Dijo su pequeña hija del futuro rápidamente.

-Me fue igual que todos los días… pero estoy bien, no te preocupes mi pequeña. ¡Ah!, cambiando el tema… ¿no han tenido noticias de Serena?- preguntó

-Nada, aún nada- mintió Lita

-Príncipe: Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna están recorriendo las ciudades aledañas buscando rastros de la princesa. Ante cualquier información, le avisaremos, no se preocupe- dijo la sailor de la destrucción.

-Ya van dos largos meses en que mi Serena se fue…estoy llegando a creer que ya no me ama, que no se atrevió a decírmelo y que por eso se fue- se lamentó Darien. Lo siento, no puedo disimular mi tristeza…Siento que algo importante está pasando y yo no estoy con ella…quizás, no me ama…me abandonó…no sé que pensar.

-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, DARIEN-Dijo Rini exaltada. –Darien, yo soy el fruto de su amor…ten siempre presente que mi mamá es la persona que más te ama en este mundo.- concluyó diciendo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, mi pequeña. Es que nunca imaginé la vida sin ella- continuó Darien. – pero estaré bien… Serena es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ¡No me daré por vencido! Mi amor la encontrará.

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

-No puedo creer que Sailor Moon se me haya escapado otra vez…Sé que estaba en ciudad Furutawa, lo sé…estuve tan cerca. ¡Freezer, ven acá!- dijo Diamante con mucha rabia acumulada.

-Sí, mi amo.-

-¿Cómo va la recopilación de energía de los seres humanos?- preguntó

- Mi amo, la recolección va lenta, pero segura…esas malditas Sailors Scouts siempre interfieren. Pero me he dado cuenta de que sus poderes no son lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotarnos- contestó el sirviente.

-Yo seguiré buscando a Sailor Moon, necesito ese cristal de plata para derrocar el Poderoso Tokio de Cristal.

-Freezer, el plan sigue en marcha. Necesitamos mucha energía para nuestra bola de cristal. Y encárgate de debilitar a las Sailors Scouts, ellas son nada sin Sailor Moon.

**Ciudad Furuwata**

**-**Estuvimos tan cerca de encontrarla- se repetía una y otra vez Haruka.

-Pero no podrá ir muy lejos en su estado- dijo la sailor de los mares profundos.

-Eso es lo que espero. Me siento tan impotente de tener tanto poder, y no poder usarlo para encontrar a la princesa Serena- comentó Setsuna

Las tres Sailors Outers llevaban dos meses yendo de ciudad en ciudad tratando de encontrar rastros, pistas que las guiarán hasta su princesa. Cuando llegaron a ciudad Furutawa, todo decía que allí la hallarían, pero ya era tarde. Al ir al hospital y descubrir que hace dos meses su querida amiga había estado allí, les dio más energía para seguir buscándola. Pero también sabían que debían volver a la ciudad Jüban, debido a que el enemigo cada día se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-Ya han pasado dos meses y no quiere aparecer- dijo Michiru rompiendo el silencio que las envolvió durante unos minutos.

-Cuando descubra quien es el que se le aparece en los sueños, juro que lo mataré- dijo a viva voz Haruka.

-Es verdad, ella, en su estado debería estar junto a todos los que la queremos…Setsuna, ¿así fue lo que le pasó a la Neo Reina Serena en su minuto?- interrogó Michiru.

-La verdad es que no puedo revelar nada, el futuro está dado, pero los pasos para llegar a él no me corresponde revelarlos- contestó Setsuna.

-Vamos, sigamos buscando- dijo Haruka. – Seguiremos buscando.

**Mientras tanto en Kurasawa**

"_Mi querido Darien: _

_he decidido escribirte esta carta para decirte que estoy bien, en un lugar maravilloso, donde puedo estar tranquila…Espero que me perdones por haberte dejado así como así, pero tú sabes que mi amor por ti es lo más grande que tengo, lo más puro de mi ser. No estés triste, yo aún no puedo explicarte las razones de mi distanciamiento…todos los días me despierto pensando en ti._

_Después de mucho pensar esta decisión, creo que mereces saber una linda noticia de la que me enteré: vas a ser papá. ¡Si! Nuestra pequeña Rini ya viene en camino, ya tengo cuatro meses y se me ha hecho difícil debido a que no estás conmigo, pero todo esto lo hago por salvarte. Me moriría si otra fuerza nos separara. Quiero que sepas que cuidaré mucho a nuestra hija…espero volver pronto a tu lado. No te sientas culpable de mi desaparición, confío que cuando te enteres de la verdad me entenderás. Te amo tanto, tanto… Seré tuya por el resto de mi vida_

_Te ama, Serena…"_

Después de mucho pensarlo Serena se decidió a enviarle esta carta a Darien, no podía soportar que él estuviera sufriendo. Pero aún esos malditos sueños que la descomponían seguían apareciendo. No puede arriesgar a la gente que tanto ama. Aún no lograba descubrir de quien era esa maligna voz que no le permitía estar con su príncipe…era lo único que quería descubrir.

Lo que Serena no sabía era que pronto toda la situación cambiaría…y un gran peligro estaba comenzando a acecharla, más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

-Bom Bom, ya vámonos- gritaba Seiya desde la puerta de la habitación del Hotel Moon, donde les tocó hospedarse durante este viaje.

-¡Ya voy!

-Ya vámonos, se nos está haciendo tarde para la entrevista- se escuchó la voz de Taiki

-jajaja, nuestra querida amiga nunca cambiará- reía Yaten. Y ahora que está embarazada, menos podemos exigirle, sólo hay que consentirla. jejejeje

-Tienes razón hermano- dijo Taiki. –Debemos cuidarla tal como lo haríamos con nuestra princesa.

**En el centro de la misma ciudad (Kurasawa)**

-Sailor Moon, sabía que te encontraría, jajajaja- dijo Diamante. –El que busca siempre encuentra.

Diamante había logrado dar con el paradero de Serena. Ella ni se imaginaba esta situación debido a que no alcanzó a participar de ninguna batalla.

Serena junto a los chicos habían ido a promocionar sus conciertos. A la chica de ojos azules apenas se le notaba su pancita que crecía día a día, iba riendo aunque en sus ojos podía verse un dejo de tristeza. Ella, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta depositó en un buzón la carta para su amado y siguió caminando. Unos ojos llenos de rencor la observaban desde lejos: "te encontré, te tengo en mis manos. Estás indefensa, serás presa fácil para mi" se dijo Diamante celebrando su suerte. Lo que él no sabía era que Sailor Moon estaba junto a otras Sailors, unas que él no conocía: las Sailors Stars Ligth.

Mientras los cantantes y su protegida estaban dentro de la radioemisora, sintieron que un gran peligro estaba atacando afuera…

-¡Chicos! Es Diamante- dijo Serena con sus ojos temerosos. – Pero ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Yo lo vi morir en mis brazos!

-Bom Bom, ¿quién es Diamante?- interrogó Seiya

- Él es el príncipe de Black Moon, hace aproximadamente tres años ellos atacaron nuestra ciudad en búsqueda de Rini.-

-¿Quién es Rini?- dijo Yaten

- Rini es mi hija que vino del futuro

-¿Quééééééé?- dijeron los tres.

-Debes contarnos esa historia, pero ahora debemos ir a luchar con él- dijo Taiki.

-¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡PODER DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-Serena, no te acerques a la pelea- gritó Sailor Star Maker

-Chicas…

-¡Alejate!- le dijo Sailor Star Healer

-Bom Bom…nosotros te cuidaremos.- Y salieron corriendo a la pelea

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad se encontraron con un horrendo panorama. Mucha gente tirada en el suelo, sin energía…

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué atacas a gente inocente?- dijeron las Sailor estelares,

-Nadie a quien a ustedes les interese…Sólo quiero que me den a Sailor Moon.

-Eso jamás- dijo Sailor Star Fighter llena de rabia. – ¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!

-Jajajaja…¿y creerás que con eso me harás daño?

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

-¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

Y Diamante al verse atacado por un poder que desconocía optó por huir…

-Díganle a Sailor Moon que no descansaré hasta que no me entregue el Cristal de Plata.

Escondida dentro de una tienda, Serena a lo único que atinó fue a tocar su vientre y pensar en su hija _"mi pequeña Rini… ¿qué es esto? Tu papito no está con nosotros, así que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, tengo miedo, mi pequeña, tengo miedo…y la resurrección de Diamante…no me la esperaba. Entre los sueños y Diamante…creo que me volveré loca…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Espero que les guste este capítulo…me he demorado un poco porque mi vida sentimental se fue al suelo y tengo mi corazoncito un roto…Me proyecto en Darien y Serena… es lo que yo quisiera que me pasara en estos minutos jejejeje

¿Qué le irá a pasar a Serena ahora que ya la encontró Diamante? ¿Cómo revivió Diamante? ¿Por qué? ¿qué hará Darien cuando reciba la carta de Serena?

¡uf! Muchas cosas…Todo puede pasar…

Besos!!!!!


	5. El regreso del mal

Acá les dejo la actualización del fic…disculpen la demora…mucho trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El regreso del Mal

**En el Hotel de los Three Lights**

A la mañana siguiente luego del ataque de Diamante…

-Serena, debes explicarnos que es lo que está pasando.- dijo insistentemente Yaten.

- Así es, ¿Quién es ese tipo que te está persiguiendo?- dijo Taiki.

-Debes decirnos Cabeza de Bom Bom, ¡TU VIDA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- Dijo desesperado Seiya.

La chica de ojos azules se encontraba en shock; lo único que hacía era tocarse su pancita y llorar. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, tenía millones de preguntas: ¿las chicas y la ciudad estarían bien? ¿Diamante las estará atacando?¿Darien…Darien estará bien? _No sé qué hacer…esa maldita voz me pide que me aleje de mi Darien, pero presiento un gran peligro… ¿deberé volver? Y Diamante, por qué volvió a la vida, a él lo mató el gran sabio, ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Habrá cambiado el futuro?_

-¡Serena, contéstanos!- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono

-¡eh! Chicos lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención-

-¿Queremos que nos expliques quién es ese tipo que te está buscando y por qué quiere tu Cristal de Plata?- le explicó Taiki mucho más calmado

-Diamante…Diamante es el príncipe de Black Moon- contestó Serena

-Pero si eso ya nos lo dijiste. Jajajajajaja- rió Yaten.

-Dejen organizar mis pensamientos, y asimilar esto- suspiró Sere

-Tranquila, Bom Bom, nosotros estaremos contigo pase lo que pase- la tranquilizó Seiya.

- Hace unos años atrás, llegó desde el futuro Rini, ella es hija de Darien y mía- partió contando Serena y al decir esto Seiya se molestó un poco, pues su amor por ella aún estaba vivo, aunque lo negaba.

Serena continuó:- viene desde el siglo XXXI, nosotros, como parte del reino de la Luna tenemos una vida mucho más longeva. El futuro Tokio de Cristal sufrió un ataque en este siglo, lo que sumió en un sueño larguísimo a los habitantes de la tierra. Pero la futura Neo reina Serena despertó y venció al mal, pero con envidia los observaban los del Reino de Némesis…ellos atacaron nuevamente el Tokio de Cristal y tomaron posesión de él. Por esto Rini vino al pasado a pedirnos ayuda…y Diamante formaba parte de esta familia de Némesis, él es el príncipe de Black Moon, y estaba bajo el dominio del "Gran Sabio", quien, al final los traicionó y mató. Primero eliminó a Esmeralda, luego a Zafiro, quien era hermano del príncipe, y luego eliminó a Diamante…yo lo vi morir, él me salvó de morir a manos del Sabio…se desvaneció entre mis brazos…es por eso que estoy confundida y no sé que está pasando…

-Cálmate…Serena, debes estar tranquila para no transmitirles esas malas vibras a tu bebé.- dijo abrazándola Yaten.

-Chicos, debemos hacer algo.-dijo Seiya seriamente.- Bom Bom está en peligro y aunque ese tipo sepa que la estamos protegiendo, él es muy poderoso y no sé qué sea capaz de hacer. Estaba muy decidido a robarle el Cristal de Plata a Serena… (Dirigiéndose a la chica) Serena…quizás debamos volver a la ciudad con las chicas…

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba desesperada…- Por favor, esperemos un poco más, no me siento lista para volver- dijo llorando a mares.

-Ven acá pequeña, nosotros te cuidaremos- y los tres chicos la abrazaron fuertemente para demostrarles que no estaba sola.

**En las afueras de cuidad Jüban**

-Freezer, ¿dónde estás?- gritaba Diamante.

-Mi amo, qué necesita…aquí estoy a su servicio- contestó

-¿cómo van los ataques a las Sailors Scouts?

-Muy bien, Señor. Ahora que Sailor Moon no está se encuentran muy débiles. Además, las tres de las Sailors que no conocíamos han desaparecido…cada día estamos más cerca.- contestó Freezer.

- Freezer… ¿qué haría sin ti? Eres mi más fiel servidor, has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. No podría confiarle esta misión a nadie más que tú…me rescataste de la muerte y eso te lo agradeceré por siempre.- dijo Diamante.

-Mi amo, eso era lo mínimo que podría hacer…es una lástima que no haya podido ayudarle a revivir a su familia.

- No te preocupes…dentro de tres días habrá luna nueva…- dijo el príncipe.

-Es cierto mi amo, hoy podremos realizar el ritual _del Amanecer del Tiempo, _ya mis fuerzas han vuelto a ser las mismas que tenía cuando logré despertarlo a usted_. _Todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Freezer, ya encontré a Sailor Moon…estamos muy cerca de arreglar nuestra vida y nuestro futuro, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

**En el Templo Hikawa (al otro día)**

-Chicas, creo que esta situación se nos está escapando de las manos- dijo la chica peliazul.

-Ese Freezer es muy poderoso, y sus monstruos también están aumentando su poder- dijo Lita.

-Si tan solo Sailor Moon regresara…- suspiró Amy.

-¡Pero chicas! Si Serena regresara, tampoco podría pelear, ya que está embarazada- dijo Mina.

-¡Ay Mina! Pero aún en ese estado podría ayudarnos. Está comprobado que durante el embarazo se puede tener actividad física.- dijo Amy y continuó:- y a Serena nosotras no la pondríamos en riesgo, ella sólo se encargaría de vencer a los malos.

-mmm, Serena…sólo espero que esté bien…me duele que esté tan sola- dijo Rei.

-Serena…se encuentra bien- dijo Rini de repente. –Ella está con gente que la está cuidando y que la quiere mucho.

-Pero Rini, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Lo que pasa es que siento que Serena se encuentra bien, aún persiste el miedo en su corazón, pero aún no logro saber por qué. Pero también puedo sentir que está rodeada de amor, y siento que a mi también me quieren… (Dirigiéndose a Rei) Rei, quiero que ella vuelva, creo que no podré soportar ver sufrir a mi querido Darien- sollozó la pequeña.

- Tranquila Rini, sé que estos meses han sido infinitos y muy dolorosos, pero debes ser fuerte…nosotras mantenemos la calma porque tú aún sigues con nosotras…y tú sabes lo que eso significa- le contestó la chica del fuego.

-Por ahora, debemos preparar un plan para derrotar a los engendros de Freezer- dijo Mina.

- Creo que debemos pedirles a las outers que regresen, ya que nuestro poder se está haciendo poco frente a esto.- dijo Rei.

-Y Hotaru, ¿qué opina de esto?- preguntó Lita.

-Ella, ha preferido quedarse con Darien, mientras yo venía al templo; pero dice que se une a cualquier decisión que tomemos- contestó Rini.

-mmm, pobre Darien, aún no encuentra consuelo para su dolor.-dijo Mina.

- Rini, ¿y cómo están las cosas en tu casa?- interpeló Lita-

-No muy bien…papá Kenji trabaja todo el día, como Darien, para ocultar su dolor; mamá Ikuko prepara ricas comidas con la esperanza de que Serena llegará en la noche, pero al ver que no llega rompe en llanto; y Sammy… él está muy triste siempre, pero lo disimula para apoyarnos a todos.-

- Por qué no paramos de sufrir. ¡Todo esto es tan injusto!- se lamentó Mina.

Mientras se encontraban conversando…un llamado de Hotaru las alertó.

-¡Chicas! ¡Un monstruo está atacando el Hospital de Darien!- gritó Hotaru.

- Rápido, Vamos.-gritaron todas.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡PODER CÓSMICO LUNAR, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Luego de su transformación, todas corrieron a salvar a la gente del hospital…pero ¿qué estaba pasando con Darien?

-Maldita sea, este monstruo es muy poderoso- gritó Tuxedo Mask.

-Jajajajajajaja. No pueden conmigo- dijo Saabon

-Príncipe, escapa de aquí…deja esto en nuestras manos, por favor- gritó Sailor Saturn.

-No puedo abandonarlas, cumpliré el rol de Serena…nosotros somos una unidad…nuestro deber es proteger a la tierra y a las personas que amamos- dijo el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- CAMPO DE ENERGÍA- Gritó Hotaru para proteger a Tuxedo Mask.

-RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO-

-ATAQUE DE LAS HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER-

- CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS

- SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE

-Darien, te encuentras bien- dijo Rini abrazando a su padre.

-Pequeña…si estoy bien…_por Dios, cada día se parece más a su madre.-_ le contestó

Pero la pelea con el monstruo no terminaba, era demasiado fuerte. Las chicas ya estaban al borde de caer, sus poderes no eran suficientes para atacar a Saabon. Sailor Jupiter se encontraba en el suelo cerca de Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus aún se encontraban de pie pero con sus energías al borde de acabarse… Sailor Saturn se encontraba junto a Tuxedo Mask y a Sailor Chibi Moon para protegerlos…

-No puedo soportar esto. No más, debo atacarlo- gritó Tuxedo Mask y corrió hacia el monstruo para atacarlo.

-Noooooooooooooooo- gritaron las niñas.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, aún queda un imbécil dispuesto a sacrificar su vida- dijo el monstruo. – ¡¡¡GOLPE DE LA MUERTE!!!

Y ese ataque le dio a quemarropa a Tuxedo Mask, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia las paredes del hospital y dejándolo inconsciente…

-Da…ri…en…Da…ri...en… Paaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó con desesperación la niña de cabellos rosados.

-Príncipe- dijo sin voz Hotaru.

- Tuxedo Mask- gritaron sin fuerzas las Sailors Scouts.

- TIERRA TIEMBLA

- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO

- GRITO MORTAL

-PEQUEÑA REVOLUCIÓN DE LA MUERTE

Este ataque de las cuatro Sailors Outers el guerrero Saabon fue derrotado… Pero lamentablemente Tuxedo Mask no reaccionaba…se encontraba sin reacción.

-Darien, despiértate…Hazlo por mi, por favor- suplicaba Rini.

- Debemos llevar al príncipe al interior- dijo Haruka.

- Vayan ustedes, Setsuna y yo nos quedaremos a atender a las demás- dijo Michiru.

De esta manera, Haruka, Rini y Hotaru llevaron a Darien al interior para ser atendido por los médicos…Michiru y Setsuna atendieron a las chicas…cuando ellas despertaron, contaron a sus amigas el aumento de poder de los monstruos de Freezer.

-Pero ¿por qué regresaron?- interrogó Amy.

-¿Acaso no están contentas de que regresáramos?- dijo Michiru.

-No es eso, sólo es que justo hoy, en nuestra reunión habíamos decidido pedirles que regresaran a ayudarnos- contestó Rei.

-Lo que pasa es que es la Princesa quien no quiere que la encontremos…su presencia está muy oculta… Y junto con Haruka pensamos que debemos dejar que sea ella quien determine el momento de su regreso, sólo su corazón sabe el porqué de su deseo de estar lejos de nosotras.- dijo Setsuna.

- La princesa… ella por alguna razón se marchó pero para salvarnos a nosotras y al príncipe…Nuestro deber es protegerlo a él por ahora, ella sabrá cuidarse sola- terminó diciendo Michiru.

-¿Y Darien y Rini? ¿Dónde están?- se preguntaron todas.

Al enterarse de que Darien estaba dentro del Hospital…corrieron a saber sobre su estado.

- Haruka, y el príncipe- interpeló Setsuna.

-Está en la UCI (Unidad de cuidados Intensivos)

- ¿Y Rini?- preguntó Lita.

-Fue a la cafetería con Hotaru…está muy mal- contestó Haruka.

- Iré a verla- dijo Rei saliendo de la sala de espera.

-Esto está cada vez peor…necesitamos que Serena vuelva.- dijo Mina.

- ¿Y no encontraron más información acerca de su paradero?- preguntó Amy.

- Nada…de lo que si nos enteramos fue de que en Hong Kong atacó un personaje que dañó todo el centro de la ciudad…y que unos personajes extraños, utilizando poderes lo espantaron.- dijo Michiru.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Otro Monstruo?- dijo Amy

-Así es…pero creo que está conectado con Freezer…- contestó Haruka.

- ¿Y quienes eran los otros guerreros?- preguntó Lita.

- No lo sabemos- dijeron las tres.

- ¿Serán las Sailors Star Light?- preguntó Mina.

- mmm. No hemos tenido noticias de ellas- dijo Lita.

-Iré a averiguar en Internet- dijo Mina abriendo su laptop.

Mientras Mina buscaba información sobre sus amigos, llegó el doctor a dar información sobre Darien.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Darien?- interpeló el doctor.

-¿por qué lo dice?- contestó Haruka.

- Nunca había visto este tipo de heridas en un cuerpo…el joven Chiba se encuentra en estos momentos con un coma inducido, para que sus heridas sanen y no sufra tanto. Sé que tienen un secreto respecto a esto, pero confío en Darien y sé que no anda en cosas malas… Lo que les pido si, es que, cuando lo entren a ver, no le digan cosas que puedan hacerlo colapsar, y envíenle vibras positivas, ya que sé que él se encuentra sumido en una gran depresión debido a la desaparición de su novia, aunque este chico posee un gran poder interior ya que su recuperación está siendo muy rápida- contestó el doctor.

-No se preocupe doctor, el prín… Darien es un gran amigo nuestro y haremos lo imposible por sacarlo de esta situación- contestó Setsuna.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo el doctor sacándose un papel del bolsillo.- Tomen, esto lo tenía Darien en el bolsillo cercano al corazón…- dijo el doctor, para marcharse.

- ¿Qué es eso, Haruka?- preguntó Lita

-Es una carta

-¿Carta? ¿De quién?- preguntó Amy

- Es de… ¡Serena! - contestó Haruka…y comenzó a leerla, causando que a todas las chicas se les llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-Y tanto que le ocultamos a Darien esta situación, fue la propia Serena quien se lo dijo.- se lamentó Mina.

- Y vuelve a repetir, eso de poner en peligro a Darien…y a todas- dijo Amy.

- Chicas… ¿creen que Darien se sacrificó intentando…?- dijo Mina

- No…no sigas Mina… ni siquiera pienses en esa opción- le gritó Haruka.

**En la cafetería**

**-**Rini, al fin te encuentro- dijo la chica de cabellos negros

-Rei, te encuentras bien, ¡qué alegría!- gritó Rini.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?

-Un poco preocupada…tengo miedo de que Darien muera y mi futuro cambie para siempre-

-Pero, ¿cómo dices esas cosas? Si aún te encuentras aquí- dijo Hotaru

- Lo que pasa es que Serena ya está embarazada…por lo que yo ya no podré desaparecer…Y si mi padre muere…seremos sólo mamá y yo- dijo llorando la pequeña.

-No lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva- dijo pensante Rei y continuó- Rini, recuerda que tu padre es el príncipe de la tierra…su Cristal Dorado lo protegerá siempre, los cristales son la fuente de nuestras vidas…mientras tenga su cristal, él estará protegido…Así como Serena, a quien protege el Cristal de Plata.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver como sigue el príncipe- dijo Hotaru para calmar los ánimos.

Las tres chicas caminaron hacia la sala de espera. Allí se encontraron con las demás y se enteraron del estado de salud del futuro Rey Endimión. Rei también les contó a las demás lo que Rini sentía…así podían consolar a la pequeña princesa.

**En el Hotel de los Three Lights**

Se encontraba Serena sola en el Hotel, debido a que sus amigos ya no la dejaban salir sola, por la situación vivida por Diamante.

-_Qué está pasando…mi corazón quiere salir de su posición…algo está pasando con Darien, lo siento…su dolor es mi dolor… _(Tocándose su panza) _Hija mía… conéctate conmigo, por favor: dime qué está pasando…_

**En el hospital.**

Las chicas se encontraban todas conversando…mientras Rini estaba sentada en un rincón.

- _"Serena… ¿me llamas?- _Rini hablaba con sus pensamientos- _Mamá… ¿me necesitas?_

_- Hija, ¿qué está pasando?- _dijo Serena por medio de una nueva técnica que estaba descubriendo…Para Rini esto no era nuevo, ya que con Darien ya se comunicaba por medio de telepatía.

-_ Serena… ¿eres tú? Al fin logro tener contacto contigo._

_-Si Rini, soy yo…vamos… ¿dime que está sucediendo?_

_-Serena, desde que te fuiste, nos ha estado atacando un monstruo llamado Freezer, quien es muy poderoso. Nuestros poderes ya no pueden vencerlo. Y hoy…_

_-¿qué pasó hoy?_

_-Hoy atacaron el Hospital donde trabaja Darien…_

_-Da…ri…en… ¿qué es lo que le pasó a Darien?_

_- Darien, en estos minutos se encuentra con un coma inducido, debido a los ataques del monstruo._

_-nooooooooooo.- _gritó Serena sin poder calmar su dolor.

-_Serena…Serena…MAMÁ…Cálmate…todo está bien, acá lo estamos cuidando. Pero por qué no regresas…hazlo, por favor Serena…mamá, hazlo por mi- _le gritó Rini llorando.

_-Rini…no me hagas esto… sólo espérame… _(Serena comenzó a pensar… debía volver, todos estaban en peligro, ya no importaban los sueños) _está bien…sólo espera unos días…volveré por ti…adiós_

_-¿_Serena? Serenaaaa- gritó Rini, en voz alta. Causando conmoción en las chicas.

-Pequeña Dama ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó Setsuna.

-Serena va a volver…me lo acaba de decir…volverá- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Rini… eso es muy bueno…- dijo Haruka emocionada.

-¿Pero como te comunicas con Serena?- dijo Amy

-Amigas, los lazos entre una madre y una hija son más fuertes de lo que se pueda creer… aparte, tal como tú lo mencionaste, Serena, en estos momentos está muy unida a mi, (sonríe) recuerden que yo estoy en su interior- dijo ahora con alegría Rini

Y así pasaron la noche en el hospital… Darien seguía con su coma, pero estable… En otra ciudad, Serena había pasado la noche en vela…de esa manera evitaba tener esas pesadillas que tanto la atormentaban…

**En las afueras de la ciudad (durante la madrugada)**

-Al fin el gran día ha llegado, jajajajaja- dijo Diamante.

- Hoy es el día de luna nueva…hoy podré hacer nuevamente el conjuro para volver a la vida tanto a Esmeralda como a su hermano Zafiro, mi Señor…-dijo el esbirro de Diamante.

- Por fin comprenderé como me trajiste de vuelta a la vida-

- No se preocupe mi Señor por entender…yo sólo soy un instrumento de su poder- dijo Freezer

- Hazlo pronto…ya estoy ansioso…

-Ok. Vamos a realizar la _Magia antes del amanecer del tiempo_…

"astros del mundo oscuro…ustedes que cuidan el inframundo, de nuestro amo…el Dios Hades…permítenos rescatar a nuestros amigos desde ahí para que vuelvan a este mundo para hacer de él la oscuridad…y así vencer a la luz que brilla en la tierra…tanto en el presente como en el futuro… Señor Hades…permíteme ser tu voz intermediaria para derramar en la tierra la oscuridad"

"¡Dame tu fuerza! ¡Revive a Esmeralda y Zafiro!- gritó Freezer…

De pronto…antes de que el sol iluminara el amanecer… los cuerpos de Zafiro y Esmeralda llegaron junto a Freezer y respiraron el primer bocado de aire con mucho esfuerzo, después de haber estado en el inframundo por unos largos años…Diamante se encontraba extasiado, su familia de Black Moon se encontraba reunida nuevamente.

-Zafiro…mi querido hermano…has regresado- dijo Diamante llorando.

-¡Hermano!

-Esmeralda, mi fiel Esmeralda- dijo Diamante dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-Señor…Diamante…_Mi amado Diamante- _dijo la chica de larga cabellera.

-Mi Señor…está hecho- dijo el sirviente.

- Freezer muchas gracias…esto no lo olvidaré.

-_Yo tampoco mi amo…ya vendrá el minuto en que me deba devolver el favor- _se dijo a si mismo el esbirro.

- ¡Qué la familia de la Luna se cuide de nosotros, qué ya estamos de vuelta, jajajajaja!- gritó Diamante.

-Hermano, ¿y tu amor por la Neo Reina Serena?- preguntó Zafiro.

- Jajajajaja…esa mujer será mía por las buenas y por las malas…Y mi odio por ella sigue incrementándose…así que la tendré para mi…y le haré la vida imposible…jajajaja- contestó Diamante mientras que en sus ojos había una mezcla de deseo y odio.

**Sueño de Darien.**

-Serenity…mi amor… ¿eres tú?

Nadie respondía…pero junto a él aparecía una sombra cálida que lo abrazaba con amor…

- Endimión…soy yo…lucha por mi…no permitas que sea yo quien te aleje de mi… Tú reconocerás el dolor de mi mirada…Lucha por mi…no dejes que te aleje de mi lado- le decía la sombra.

-Mi princesa…Te amo…no permitiré que nada te aleje de mi.

-Jajaja…ustedes no pueden estar juntos- dijo una tétrica voz de repente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Descubrió que estaba cerca de ti! – dijo espantada la sombra.

-Serenity… ¿de quién es esa voz? Serena…Serenaaaa- preguntaba Darien, pero la sombra ya se había esfumado.

-La Neo Reina Serena será mía… te la arrancaré de las manos querido Endimión…jajaja- dijo la voz

**Fin del sueño**

-Serena…-dijo Darien saliendo del coma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi pobre Darien cayó al Hospital y está teniendo sueños raros…¿qué irá a pasar?

Cariños a todas…


	6. ¿Quién nos quiere separar?

Hola!!! Uf! Me demoré…en este capítulo el malvado que se encuentra en los sueños de Serena también se le aparece a Darien…¿qué va a pasar? ¿Será Diamante quien los amenaza u otra fuerza?

También me baso en el manga de Sailor Moon, que es espectacular!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen…sólo escribo sobre ellos…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Quién nos quiere separar?

**Sueño de Darien.**

-Serenity…mi amor… ¿eres tú?

Nadie respondía…pero junto a él aparecía una sombra cálida que lo abrazaba con amor…

- Endimión…soy yo…lucha por mi…no permitas que sea yo quien te aleje de mi… Tú reconocerás el dolor de mi mirada…Lucha por mi…no dejes que te aleje de mi lado- le decía la sombra.

-Mi princesa…Te amo…no permitiré que nada te aleje de mi.

-Jajaja…ustedes no pueden estar juntos- dijo una tétrica voz de repente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Descubrió que estaba cerca de ti! – dijo espantada la sombra.

-Serenity… ¿de quién es esa voz? Serena…Serenaaaa- preguntaba Darien, pero la sombra ya se había esfumado.

-La Neo Reina Serena será mía… te la arrancaré de las manos querido Endimión…jajaja- dijo la voz

**Fin del sueño**

-Serena…-dijo Darien saliendo del coma.

-¡Doctor! El paciente ha despertado- dijo alarmada la enfermera.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó? ¿Serena, estás aquí?- preguntaba insistentemente Darien.

-Darien, cálmate- dijo el doctor

-Doctor Yang, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

-Tuviste un accidente y tus amigas te trajeron hasta acá…estuviste dos días en coma, te perdiste la hermosa luna llena jejejeje…me alegra mucho que ya estés recuperado, nos tuviste muy preocupados. Eres mi mejor doctor, nos harías mucha falta si no estuvieses aquí- le dijo el doctor, quien estaba emocionado.

El doctor Yang quería a Darien como su fuera su hijo, él fue su profesor guía durante la práctica en el Hospital y fue quien propuso al consejo que Darien se quedara allí trabajando como médico del área de trauma. También, estuvo con Darien apoyándolo, cuando se enteró de que su novia había desaparecido dejándolo desolado, y lo aconsejó para que no se diera por vencido…sólo que no logró ayudarlo a salir de la depresión en la que estaba asumido…

-Doctor Yang, muchas gracias por todo. Usted siempre está a mi lado, de verdad…es como un padre para mi…

-Darien, ¿estabas soñando con Serena?-

- Si, usted sabe que es ella la única que ocupa toda mi vida. Serena está en mis sueños, en mi vida, en mi corazón- dijo Darien

-Debo ir a avisarle a tus amigas…han estado muy preocupadas. No se han despegado del hospital-

-Pobres, debí haberlas preocupado bastante-

-Darien, por último, podría hacerte una pregunta personal-

-Obviamente, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-¿Qué es lo que decía el papel que tenías en tu bolsillo?-

Darien no supo que decir, sólo atinó apretar sus puños en las sábanas…su bellos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas

-Doctor Yang…esa era una carta de Serena…decía…que… yo… voy a ser…pa…pá- dijo Darien muy emocionado.

-Wau…esas son noticias maravillosas

-Lo sé, y mi corazón no puede más de felicidad, pero…ella no está a mi lado…y debe estar sufriendo…su dolor es mi dolor, y siento que…- decía Darien pero el doctor lo interrumpió

-Hijo, tu novia por algún motivo se alejó de ti…no la justifico ya que se marchó sin avisarle a nadie, pero si te avisó que estaba embarazada significa que aún te ama…- dijo el doctor.

- (suspiro) Lo sé… a esa mujer la amo más que a todo el universo-

-Bueno, iré a avisarle a tus amigas que ya despertaste-

-Gracias por todo.

El doctor se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaban todas las chicas reunidas…Cuando el doctor les avisó que su príncipe estaba despierto no pudieron evitar saltar de alegría, Rini lloraba de felicidad.

-Ves Rini, te dije que Darien se recuperaría pronto- le dijo Rei a la pequeña.

-Sí!! No puedo estar más feliz…Darien despertó y Serena va a regresar…_espero que regrese pronto_- dijo Rini

-Doctor, pero Darien está completamente bien- preguntó Haruka

-Así es…tuvo una recuperación milagrosa, muy rápida. De hecho, creo que lo podremos dar de alta mañana por la mañana.

-Eso es maravilloso Doctor- dijo Setsuna.

-Chicas vamos a ver a Darien- dijo Mina.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron al unísono.

**En el Hotel de los Three Lights**

Mientras tanto, Serena se encontraba muy intranquila en el hotel…los sueños cada vez se intensificaban, y lo que era peor, ya no sólo eran sueños, sino que eran visiones, como la que tuvo el día en que salió con Darien a la playa.

Los chicos al llegar a la habitación la encontraron llorando en el suelo:

-Bom Bom ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo Seiya desesperado

Serena se encontraba en shock, lloraba su corazón, lloraba su alma…no podía creer que Darien estuviera pasando por peligros y no poder hacer nada…de qué le servía poseer el poderoso Cristal de Plata, si no podía defender a su amado…

-¡Vamos, Serena! ¡Reacciona!- dijo con insistencia Yaten.

-Pequeña, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Chicos…en ciudad Jüban las cosas no están bien…tengo mucho miedo…- dijo Serena

-¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Un monstruo está atacando la ciudad, las chicas no pueden con él…y atacaron a Darien-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres

-Serena, ¿tus sueños continúan?- interpeló Seiya ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanos

-¿A qué te refieres, Seiya?- preguntó Taiki

-Bom Bom, es hora de explicarles a los chicos el verdadero motivo de tu huida de ciudad Jüban.

-Seiya…chicos…- comenzó Serena.- yo he estado teniendo unos sueños donde me anuncian que si sigo al lado de Darien, la ciudad, el planeta y él correrán peligro… ni se imaginan lo que estoy sufriendo…estoy embarazada, las hormonas me tienen loca, me siento mal, quiero estar con Darien…-

-Cálmate, pequeña- dijo Yaten

-Ya…no…puedo…más…-y cayó desmayada al suelo

-¡Serena! ¡Vamos, reacciona!- gritó Taiki

-Vámonos al hospital, ¡Rápido!- continuó Yaten.

Seiya tomó a su cabeza de Bom Bom en sus brazos y todos salieron corriendo camino al Hospital…Serena iba inconsciente, por más que sus amigos intentaban hacerla reaccionar, ella no volvía en sí. Los Three Ligths se encontraban desesperados…

**En el hospital de cuidad Jüban**

Las chicas se encontraban conversando muy felices con Darien, sorprendidas con su rápida recuperación, pero sabían, en el fondo, que el Cristal Dorado siempre lo protegería.

-Darien, ¿pero te sientes del todo bien?- preguntó Mina

-Sí Mina, me siento bien… ¿y han sabido algo de Serena?

-Príncipe, es nuestro deber ponerte al día con la información que recopilamos durante nuestro viaje- comenzó diciendo Setsuna.

-Señor, nosotros encontramos rastros de la princesa en ciudad Furutawa, ella estuvo en el Hospital…- siguió Michiru

-Y ahí se enteraron que estaba embarazada, ¿cierto?- dijo Darien.

-Así es…ella desapareció de ese lugar sin dejar vestigios. Pero, antes de regresar, nos informamos en Hong Kong atacó un extraño monstruo y que unas extrañas, con grandes poderes, lo espantaron- terminó diciendo Haruka

-¡Más monstruos!- dijo con preocupación Darien y continuó- mmm, personas extrañas…¿Quiénes serán?

-Yo creo que son las Sailors Stars Ligth- dijo Rei

-SON LAS SAILORS STARS LIGHTS- Gritó Mina de repente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interpeló Haruka

-Miren- dijo Mina indicándoles la pantalla de su laptop. En ella podía verse el afiche promocional de los Three Lights donde anunciaban todas las fechas de sus conciertos a lo largo del país.

-Chicas…fíjense en donde estuvieron hace dos meses- dijo en voz baja Lita para que Darien no se diera cuenta.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Amy tratando de no llamar la atención- Serena está con ellos.

-Serena, está con "ellos"- dijo Darien ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas, quienes no querían preocuparlo más. Al decir ellos, Darien no pudo evitar sentir rabia, ira, celos…sí, muchos celos…Seiya, él estaba con su amada Serena, viendo como su pancita crecía, cuidándola…Seiya estaba haciendo lo que él debía hacer…

-Darien, cálmate…nosotras sabemos lo que estás pensando- dijo entre risas Mina

-¡Mina!- dijeron todas

-¡ay! Pero si se le nota a kilómetros que está celoso- respondió entre risitas.

- jejeje…Mina, me hiciste reír- dijo sonrojado Darien- Y ¿dónde está Rini?

-Rini, estaba aquí hace un minuto…-dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta y vio con horror que la pequeña estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡¡Rini!!

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Rini? ¡¡¡Hija!!!- dijo con desesperación Darien.

-Algo le ocurre a la princesa- dijo Hotaru pensando en voz alta.- Rini está desmayada.

-Tráiganla a la cama para revisarla- ordenó Darien.- Hotaru, ¿por qué dices que a mi Serena le pasa algo?

- Es un presentimiento- respondió Hotaru.

- Serena…Serena…-murmuraba la pequeña

-Rini, hija, despierta… ¡Vamos!- insistía Darien.

- Da…ri...en…- comenzó a balbucear la chica de cabellos rosas.- Busca a Serena, algo le ocurre…yo estoy conectada con ella…y siento que me muero…

-No mi niña, aún estás aquí…quédate conmigo…vamos…

-Darien…qué bueno que estás bien- dijo la niña durmiéndose en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo el dueño de los ojos azules.

-Príncipe… siento que lo peor aún no llega…es más: esto está recién empezando- dijo con preocupación Haruka.

-Chicas, sean sinceras conmigo… ¿Serena está en peligro?-

- Aún no lo sabemos…a esta ciudad la ataca el guerrero Freezer y sus monstruos. Pero en Hong Kong atacó otra persona, y si las Three Lights tuvieron que luchar…fue para defender a la Princesa- dijo preocupada Setsuna.

- Mi Serena… ¿qué le estará pasando?

**En el hospital de Hong Kong**

-Doctor, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga?- preguntó insistentemente Seiya.

-Calma, jóvenes…su amiga se encuentra bajo demasiada presión y eso ha contribuido para que pierda energía…-comenzó diciendo el doctor.

-¿Y la bebé?- dijo Taiki

-Se encuentra bien…logramos estabilizarla, la bebé estuvo en peligro, pero gracias a que ustedes la trajeron tan rápido, pudimos estabilizarlas a ambas. A su amiga, en estos momentos, la sometemos a una cura de sueño, para que logre descansar. Bueno, ahora me retiro, adiós- culminó el doctor.

-Chicos, ¿creen que Serena esté bien?- dijo Yaten

-¿Por qué lo dices, Yaten? Ella se encuentra descansando- le dijo Seiya.

- Pero, mientras dormía donde tenía sus pesadillas…esas que la tenían mal- contestó Yaten.

-Chicos, creo que debemos volver a la ciudad Jüban. Allá las demás podrán cuidar bien de cabeza de Bom Bom- dijo Seiya.

-Sí hermanos, adelantemos nuestro concierto- dijo Taiki.

-Vamos, entremos a cuidar el sueño de nuestra amiga- dijo Yaten.

-Si…vamos…- dijeron Seiya y Taiki.

**En las afueras de ciudad Jüban**

-Príncipe Diamante: ¿cuáles son los siguientes pasos a seguir?- interpeló Esmeralda.

-Mi bella Esmeralda, tengo el presentimiento de que la Futura Neo Reina volverá a esta ciudad. Así que dejemos pasar unos días, para que las inútiles de las Sailors Scouts crean que tienen un poco de paz…jajajaja

-Hermano, ¿crees que podamos cambiar nuestro futuro?- dijo Zafiro.

-Sí, nuestro futuro está en mis manos…Capturaré a la Princesa Serena y me casaré con ella. Entonces, seré el rey del futuro Tokio de Cristal.- contestó muy seguro Diamante.

-¡_uf! Pensé que iba a tener una oportunidad con él esta vez…la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- _pensaba Esmeralda. – Bueno, ahora ¿hasta cuando esperaremos a la Princesita de la Luna?

-Una semana- dijo Diamante, y dirigiéndose a Freezer- Mi querido Freezer, acércate-

-Si, mi amo-

-Quiero que vayas a la ciudad a robar energía, pero no quiero enfrentamientos con las Sailors Scouts…hazlo de manera sutil, qué nadie se de cuenta…La batalla comenzará el día en que Sailor Moon regrese a la ciudad-

-Lo haré con mucho gusto- contestó el esbirro y salió del lugar.

-Hermano… ¡qué felicidad estar de regreso! Después que el odioso del Gran Sabio nos traicionó fuimos a parar a la oscuridad más profunda…era un lugar muy parecido a nuestra decaída Némesis- dijo Zafiro.

-Siento no haber podido defenderte en ese momento, hermano, pero con mi plan, cambiaremos el destino de nuestro planeta.

-Es lo que más deseo- y se dieron un fraternal abrazo.

**En el hospital de Jüban**

-Vaya Darien te veo rodeado de amigas- dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación de nuestro querido hombre de ojos azules.- y ¿qué le pasó a la pequeña?

-¡eh! Se sintió un poco mal. Hemos estado estos dos días acá en el hospital- contestó rápidamente Rei.

-Bueno, ahora les voy a pedir que dejen a Darien solo para que descanse- indicó el doctor.

-Doctor Yang, ¿Puede Rini quedarse conmigo?- preguntó Darien. – es que no quiero despertarla, aparte que así me quedaría más tranquilo.

-Eso no se debe hacer, pero, al ser tú quien me lo pide, te autorizaré- contestó el anciano.

-Bueno, Darien, cuídate mucho- dijo Mina

-Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora- dijo Amy

-Yo te traeré unos ricos pasteles- dijo Lita

- Príncipe, investigaremos dónde están esos Three Ligths y encontraremos a Serena, te lo juro.- dijo Haruka

-¿Príncipe?- dijo divertido el Doctor.

-Lo que pasa es que dentro de nuestro grupo de amigos todos tenemos un papel, y a Darien le decimos príncipe jajajaja- dijo Michiru saliendo al paso.

- Sr. Darien, cuide a mi amiga Rini- dijo Hotaru.

-No te preocupes, si algo le ocurre les avisaré- contestó

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos, adiós- dijo Setsuna

-¡¡¡¡Adiós Darien!!!!!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Adiós chicas, gracias por la compañía.

-Ya Darien, es hora de dormir-dijo el Dr. Yang

-Si…papá- dijo divertido Darien, causando que el doctor sonriera y a la vez se tranquilizara porque hace mucho tiempo no veía sonreír a su pupilo.- Buenas noches…

**Mientras tanto en el hospital de Hong Kong**

-Se ve tan tranquila, será una hermosa mamá- decía Seiya a sus hermanos.

-No le ha tocado fácil a nuestra amiga- dijo Taiki

-No, otra vez extrañas fuerzas la están haciendo sufrir… ¿recuerdan sus ojitos de tristeza cuando su novio se encontraba en Estados Unidos?- dijo Yaten

-Sí, y lo peor era que su novio estaba muerto por culpa de Sailor Galaxia…aún tengo en mis recuerdos su grito desgarrador al enterarse de la verdad- dijo Taiki.

-Pobrecita, mi Bom Bom, es una pena que yo no sea el hombre que la puede hacer feliz- dijo Seiya.

-¿Seiya? ¿Aún estás enamorado de Serena?- dijeron los dos hermanos.

-¿Acaso no se me nota? A Serena la adoro, pero lo que ocurre es que no me puedo hacer ilusiones. Ella nunca me verá con otros ojos más que los de su amigo…en estos momentos me conformo con estar a su lado, apoyarla en el embarazo, no dejar que se sienta sola…quiero darle un poco de tranquilidad-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas Seiya.

-Hermano, no sufras. Ya llegará la indicada para ti- dijo Taiki

-Los adoro, hermanos- contestó Seiya

-Debemos llamar a nuestros representantes para adelantar nuestro viaje a la ciudad Jüban, apenas Serena se encuentre bien, nos marchamos- dijo Taiki. –No sé por qué, pero estoy muy emocionado de regresar y ver a las chicas.

-Jajajajaja- rieron, al fin, Yaten y Seiya.

**Sueño de Serena y Darien**

**-**Darien… ¿Estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Serena, mi amor, te encontré… ¿es un sueño?

-Mi amor, la vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son…

Pero Darien, ya no sé que está pasando…todo es tan confuso, a veces quiero morir, no despertar nunca más…morir para que estas pesadillas se acaben…

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía intranquila durante el último paseo que dimos a la playa?-preguntó Darien

-Así es mi amor, hay una voz extraña que me dice que si sigo a tu lado seré la perdición de este planeta…

-Serena, no llores. Ahora estamos juntos…

-NOOOO, USTEDES DEBEN ALEJARSE…LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE ESTE PLANETA SE ACERCA…Y…LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA ES MÍA- dijo de pronto la voz.

-Darien, esa es la voz que aparece en mis pesadillas y en las visiones…no debo estar contigo, lo siento Darien…-dijo Serena muy triste.

-Serena, no te dejaré…no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe…-dijo Darien

-No amor, no quiero ponerte en peligro-

-Serena, a mi no me importa morir. Lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado…sobre todo ahora…

-ALEJENSE… SERENA TSUKINO, TÚ SERÁS MÍA… YO SOY TU DESTINO AHORA…-siguió la voz

-Noooo!!! Jamás estaré a tu lado, ni siquiera sé quien eres… al único hombre que amo es a Darien…-gritó Serena

- No permitiré que alejes a Serena de mi…lucharé por ella- gritó Darien

-JAJAJAJA… VAMOS A VER QUIEN GANA ESTA PARTIDA.- dijo la voz alejándose poco a poco

-Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, mi amor…tengo mucho miedo…

-¿Volverás a la ciudad?

-Así es, se lo prometí a Rini, pero no volveré a tu lado Darien- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Pero Serena, es en estos momentos donde debemos estar juntos, como uno solo…-dijo Darien siendo interrumpido por Serena.

-¿Tú crees que aceptaré que nuevamente te ataquen y tu vida corra peligro?- gritó Serena

-A mi no me importa morir… ya te lo dije-

-Pero a mi si me importa tu vida…yo…no podría vivir sin ti… por eso volveré, pero no contigo.

-No me hagas esto Serena- dijo llorando Darien

-Darien, no hagas esto más difícil

-¿Difícil? Llevas en tu vientre a mi Hija…no me alejaré de ti…prefiero morir antes de dejar que esa voz te capture y te aleje de mi lado…

-Darien, te amo… no sé qué haría si tu me faltaras en esta vida…pero no quiero que te dañen…-pero no pudo continuar porque Darien se acercó a sus labios y los besó, sellando con él las palabras de Serena.

-Este beso, marca mi amor por ti… si no quieres tenerme como pareja en estos momentos, con el dolor de mi alma lo aceptaré, pero déjame estar a tu lado como amigo. Así podré cuidar a nuestra hija…permíteme estar cerca de ti- suplicó Darien

-Darien, yo no puedo estar sin ti… no sé qué hacer, no quiero que el dueño de esa voz te haga daño…

-Serena vuelve a la ciudad y acá hacemos un plan… las Sailor Scouts te protegerán…NO OLVIDES NUNCA QUE NUESTRO AMOR ES MÁS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER AMENAZA…-dijo Darien…

-Darien…te amo…

**Fin del sueño y de vuelta en el Hospital de Jüban**

**-¡**Serena! …era sólo un sueño- dijo agarrándose la cabeza y llorando desperadamente- Fue tan real…

-Darien, ¿estás bien?-dijo la pequeña de cabellos rosados

-Mi pequeña, soñé con Serena…fue tan real…alguien nos quiere separar, se le aparece en sus sueños y ahora se me apareció a mi- dijo Darien

-Serena está muy intranquila- dijo la niña

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo estoy en su vientre…recuérdalo: Vas a ser papá de una hermosa niña- dijo Rini

-¡Ay, Rini! Me haces tan feliz…

En el hospital de Hong Kong

-¡Darien!... mi amor…estuviste en mis sueños, toqué tus labios…fue tan real- se dijo Serena al despertar en la madrugada de su cura de sueño. –La voz otra vez amenazó a Darien…pero debo volver…en el fondo de mi corazón, sé que lo mejor es estar allá…

**-¿Quién quiere separarnos?- **Se dijeron Darien y Serena al mismo tiempo…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegué en este capítulo

Mis saludos a todos quienes pasen a leer mi humilde fic, pero en especial a emeraude serenity, sandy-serena, Natustar (estoy leyendo tu fic!!! Gracias por contestar mi comentario), isabel20, Clau Palacios, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt

Disculpen si no contesto todos los comentarios, es que ando media volada jajajajaja (mucho trabajo)

Cariños, besos 


	7. El esperado Regreso

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, disculpen la demora…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con el fin de regalarles una bella historia basada en Sailor Moon…

_En el jardín del tiempo al fin lo dejaremos todo atrás…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El esperado regreso…**

Serena al despertar se encontró con un mar de sensaciones que son imposibles de explicar. Por una parte, se sentía extasiada, feliz, enamorada más que nunca de su príncipe, el chico de ojos negros que le robó el corazón, aquel que le juró amor eterno…pero por otra, sintió miedo, amargura, desesperanza, ¡sí! Desesperanza, ya que sabía que estos sueños no eran como los que le envío el Rey Endimión en otra época, esa donde debía pasar por una herida de amor para que su relación con Darien fuese más fuerte y así rescatar a Rini de manos del malvado Gran Sabio, hace ya tres años, cuando su idilio (en este tiempo) recién comenzaba.

-¡Cabeza de Bom Bom, al fin despertaste!- dijo Seiya entrando en la habitación.

-Buen susto nos diste, pequeña- alegó Taiki

-¡Ay! Serena, no nos vuelvas a hacer esto, que casi muero de susto al verte tan mal- dijo Yaten, y agregó- te has convertido en alguien muy importante para nosotros tres.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- interpeló Taiki

-No muy bien…

-¿Tuviste más pesadillas, Serena?- dijo angustiado Seiya.

-Si, pero esta última fue, por así decirlo, extraña…estuve con…Darien.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Yaten

-No sé como explicarlo, pero Darien, mi Darien estaba en los sueños…aunque también estaba esa _VOZ_ que me pedía, no, que me exigía separarme de mi amado…Fue tan real, que aún puedo sentir sus labios…- y tomando su cara con ambas manos, comenzó a llorar desoladamente.

-Ya cálmate, Bom Bom, que eso le hará mal a tu bebé, y supongo que tú no quieres que le pase nada malo a tu Rini, ¿o si?- dijo Seiya tratando de calmarla.

-¡Vamos Serena, arriba esos ánimos!- dijeron Taiki y Yaten

-Gracias amigos, no sé qué hubiese hecho si estuviera sola…gracias a Dios que aparecieron en mi vida.- Dijo Serena. –En estos momentos siento que mi vida es un caos, uno mayor al que me enfrenté hace algunos años. Mi vida tuvo un giro de 180º y no me di cuenta. Era feliz, estaba con mi familia, con mis amigas…con Darien, hasta Rini estaba a mi lado. Pero de pronto apareció esa voz que comenzó a hacerme la vida imposible…pero disimulé los sueños para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi angustia, pero hace unos meses se hicieron más pesados, y la voz comenzó a amenazarme con matar a Darien…y…eso…no…podría…soportarlo…¡Prefiero morir yo antes de vivir una vida sin él!

-Bom Bom, no digas esas cosas tan tristes- dijo Seiya.- Yo te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, y no sólo a ti, sino que también al príncipe de la Tierra, ¡TE LO JURO!..._Bom Bom tú felicidad es mi felicidad…_

-Seiya…gracias…-dijo Serena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-A no, paremos de llorar. ¡Eso no le hace bien a nuestra pequeña sobrinita!- dijo Yaten sonriendo, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Serena.

-Así es Serena, debes estar tranquila…tus estrellas fugaces te protegerán de lo que sea, porque eres nuestra más querida amiga- complementó Taiki.

-Chicos, disculpen por las molestias que les estoy haciendo pasar, me siento muy endeudada con ustedes.

-No te preocupes, con tu amistad nos basta y nos sobra- contestaron los Three Ligths al unísono.

-¡Los adoro!- dijo Serena lanzándose a abrazarlos

-Pero Serena, hay algo que debemos decirte- dijo Taiki muy serio

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Serena, muy incómoda porque el silencio se había hecho muy pesado.

-Hemos decidido adelantar nuestro concierto en ciudad Jüban- dijo Yaten

-No queremos que estés sola en esta etapa, sabemos que nuestra amistad puede ayudarte, pero ante la amenaza del nuevo enemigo, preferimos estar apoyadas por las demás Sailors Scouts.

-Chicos no se preocupen… está bien, sólo dejen que me recupere un poco-

-Obvio Serena, tu salud y la del bebé son muy importantes- dijo Taiki

Mientras se encontraban conversando entra el doctor junto a la enfermera para tomarle los signos vitales a la linda rubia de ojos azules

- Señorita Serena, el embarazo le sienta muy bien…así que evite pasar malos ratos, por lo que veo, sus amigos la cuidan mucho y, supongo que su esposo también- dijo el doctor. Pero con lo que no contaba era que a su paciente se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No doctor, no se preocupe, son las hormonas que me tienen como loca…y mi novio en estos minutos se encuentra en otra ciudad, por eso me dio un poco de pena- dijo tristemente Serena.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces espero que se anime con la noticia que le traigo-

-¿Qué me tiene que decir?

-Ante todo debo decirle que su embarazo va muy bien, sus casi 5 meses van de viento en popa, sus desmayos se deben a que usted está muy estresada, fue por eso que la sometimos a una cura de sueño, ahí aprovechamos de hacerle los exámenes de rigor y determinados el sexo de su bebé-dijo el doctor.

Serena se quedó en silencio y esbozó una ligera sonrisa…obviamente ella sabía el sexo de su bebé, sería una niña, la más bella del mundo, una joven valiente y arriesgada, quizás un poco molestosa, pero sería su bella Rini…

-¿Y cuál es su sexo?- preguntó Serena

-Felicidades, usted será madre de una niña-dijo el doctor

-Muchas gracias por la noticia- dijo Serena tranquilamente- Y dígame, ¿cuándo podré salir del hospital?

-Mañana por la mañana- contestó el doctor, quien luego procedió a retirarse de la habitación.

-¡Qué bien, Bom Bom!-gritó Seiya- Ya podremos sacarte de aquí…

-Esperen un minuto, necesito pedirles un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron los tres

-Necesito que ustedes se vayan a ciudad Jüban lo antes posible…yo los seguiré en una semana-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo preocupado Taiki

-En la ciudad las cosas no están marchando bien, el enemigo es cada vez más fuerte y las chicas necesitan su ayuda.

-Y no es mejor que regreses con nosotros de inmediato- interpeló Yaten

- Lo es, pero una semana sola me ayudará a pensar qué es lo que debo hacer…necesito estar esta semana sola.

-Pero Bom Bom, ¿y si te ocurre algo?- preguntó Seiya

-Tengo mis poderes…descuida me sé defender…no comiencen a actuar como las chicas, confíen en mi.

-Está bien, lo haremos- dijo mirándola fijamente Taiki. Él entendía lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos que Serena siga descansando- dijo Yaten. –Adiós querida Serena.

-ADIÓS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS

-Hasta la tarde, pasaremos por ti para llevarte al hotel, ahí te quedarás hasta que decidas regresar a tu ciudad.- dijo Taiki

-Mi Bom Bom. Te quiero mucho

-_Adiós amigos, espero que entiendan que debo estar sola…soy un peligro para todos…regresaré junto a las chicas y Darien, pero antes debo averiguar quien es el dueño de la voz, y qué es lo que hace aquí Diamante._

Serena, dejó pasar unos minutos esperando que sus amigos salieran del Hospital, se levantó, tomó sus ropas y se dirigió a la puerta evitando ser vista. Nuevamente estaba escapando de un hospital, pero esta vez, sí tenía un objetivo claro…

**Ciudad Jüban**

Darien estaba siendo chequeado por el Doctor Yang, mientras lo hacían, Rini miraba atentamente lo que le estaban haciendo a su padre. La pobre niña sintió tanto miedo mientras veía que atacaban a Darien, pensó que quedaría huérfana antes de nacer, que todo su futuro cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…pero no, ahí estaba Darien, sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte, dejando estupefactos a los doctores debido a su "milagrosa recuperación". Rini agradecía a los dioses el hecho de que su querido padre estuviese sano y salvo.

-…entonces, gracias a tu rápida recuperación, podré darte el alta al mediodía- terminó diciendo el Dr. Yang.

-Muchas gracias doctor, me ha dado una muy buena noticia-

-Te dejo para que prepares tu salida…y, recuerda que te di un mes de vacaciones, así que te prohíbo venir al hospital. Cuídate…- dijo el doctor saliendo

-Ya lo sé- contestó Darien bajando la cabeza. –Rini, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Ahora que sé que tú estás bien, me siento mucho mejor-

-Y Serena, ¿cómo se siente?-

-Ella, ella está- cerrando los ojos- ella está nuevamente confundida y triste- dijo la niña

-Pobre de mi princesa, aprovecharé estas vacaciones para encontrarla, LO JURO- Dijo Darien apretando los puños.

-Darien, ella vendrá, me lo prometió

-Eso espero Rini, eso espero…

**En las afueras de la ciudad**

**-**Hermano, dime, ¿cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Zafiro intrigado

-Zafiro, quiero cambiar nuestro futuro, quiero que seamos felices, y no depender de los terrícolas, por ello, he decido apoderarme del Cristal de Plata y de la Princesa Serena, para que ella nos regrese lo que nos pertenece…y quiero quedarme con ella porque…porque sigo enamorado de ella…No me importa que esté al lado del futuro Rey Endymión, que es aquel al que llaman Tuxedo Mask, la haré mía cueste lo que cueste…

-Pero Diamante, ella ya te venció una vez… ¡no quiero perderte hermano!

-Quien me venció fue el Gran Sabio, pero ella, ella estuvo a mi lado al momento de mi muerte, ella, derramó lágrimas por mi…sé que en el fondo de su corazón siente algo por mi.

-_Ay hermano, ella lo hizo porque sintió lástima de ti…_espero que tu plan resulte.

-Lo hará, mi querido Zafiro…Ahora brindemos…Por nuestro futuro.

-Por nuestro futuro.

Mientras ellos se encontraban brindando, Esmeralda miraba con odio al Príncipe Diamante "_por qué no puede amarme a mi, yo daría todo por él…seria capaz de dar hasta mi vida…Mil veces maldita seas Princesa Serena, yo, yo te buscaré y cuando lo haga, te mataré con mis propias manos, tu futuro se verá reducido a nada jajajajaja_

Y no muy lejos de ahí

-Señor…Esmeralda está acumulando una gran cantidad de energía negativa…eso nos será muy útil… -dijo Freezer

-Lo sé- dijo una voz- pero recuerda que Sailor Moon debe estar a mi lado, no debes permitir que la asesine.

-Está bien…pero ¿cómo haremos para atraer a Sailor Moon?

-mmm, espera, no seas impaciente…no seré yo quien vaya a ella…ella vendrá a mi jajajaja- dijo la voz para luego desaparecer.

-La gran batalla se acerca…iré a ver si Diamante tiene algo que hacer…-dijo Freezer.

**Templo Hikawa**

**-**Chicas, Rini me llamó y me dijo que a Darien lo dieron de alta hace unos minutos- dijo alegre Rei

-Entonces vámonos al hospital ahora mismo- dijo Mina

-¡No!- dijo fuertemente Haruka- debemos dejar que nuestro Príncipe esté solo por unos días, no podemos agobiarlo siempre.

-Así es, ya envié a Hotaru para que traiga a la Pequeña Dama al templo- dijo Setsuna

-Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Amy

-Queridas Inners…el Príncipe necesita pensar, sufrir solo, nosotras ya no podemos aliviar su dolor- dijo Michiru

-Es verdad, apenas nosotras podemos aceptar la sola idea de estar sin Serena, Darien está destrozado, y nosotras lo que estamos haciendo es estorbarle- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Rei

-Ellos están conectados, sufren por lo mismo, el dolor de uno es el del otro- dijo tristemente Lita

-Es por eso que debemos dejar que el Príncipe deje que su corazón lo guie a la Princesa- dijo Hotaru entrando junto a Rini

-Rini, ¿cómo está Darien?- preguntó Mina

-Un poco triste, pero repuesto de todas sus heridas, el doctor dijo que era un "milagro médico"

-Claro si se recuperó totalmente en sólo unos días- dijo Amy.

-Ay Darien y Serena…qué estará pasando por sus mentes- dijo en voz alta Lita

-Los príncipes se aman, no debemos dudar de su relación…aparte la Pequeña Dama es el fruto de su amor, la prueba viviente de que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa- dijo Setsuna

-Mi querida Plu- dijo Rini entre sollozos.- Mis papás nunca me contaron que habían tenido que sufrir tanto…de haberlo sabido, habría evitado hacer pasar tantas rabias a Serena…habría disfrutado de cada momento a su lado, habría evitado hacerla llorar…

-¡Rini! No digas esas cosas, Serena te amó desde antes de saber que tú eres su hija del futuro…- empezó a decir Rei

-Y gracias a ti, pudo madurar de una manera impresionante- continuó Amy

-Cuando te ibas de regreso al futuro, pasaban días en que Serena no sonreía debido a que te extrañaba demasiado- dijo Mina

-Y gracias a ti… su amor con Darien se hizo más fuerte- culminó Lita

-Pequeña Dama, no se sienta culpable de lo que está pasando…confíe en sus padre- dijo Michuri

-Así es…Nuestra querida cabeza de Bom Bom sabe lo que hace…yo confío ciegamente en ella- dijo Haruka

-Lo sé chicas…es que estoy tan preocupada por ella, por Darien, por los enemigos…-dijo Rini.

-De eso no te preocupes, nosotras somos las guardianas del amor y la justicia. Haremos lo imposible por mantener la paz del planeta y tu futuro intacto- dijo Hotaru.

-Gracias Chicas…¿qué haría sin ustedes?- dijo la pequeña.- Ahora me iré a casa, mamá Ikuko debe estar preocupada.

-Vamos Rini, yo te acompaño- dijo Hotaru

-Adiós…

**En hospital de Hong Kong**

**-**Bom Bom, ya vinimos por ti- dijo Seiya entrando a la habitación

-Sere… ¿Serena?- dijo Yaten

-Bom Bom no está!!! ¡Enfermera!- gritó Seiya cuando vio a una enfermera y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Dónde está la señorita de esta habitación?-

-Ahí se encuentra durmiendo- contestó la enfermera

-No, no está- gritó Yaten

-No puede ser, le avisaré al doctor de inmediato

-¿Dónde puede estar Serena?-preguntó Seiya

-Cálmense, ella está bien, sólo necesita estar sola- dijo tranquilamente Taiki

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Yaten

-¿Acaso no entendieron la despedida que tuvimos en la mañana? Fue por eso que nos pidió que nos fuéramos antes a la ciudad junto a las chicas…Lo que debemos hacer es irnos lo antes posible a ciudad Jüban-

-Pero debemos buscarla, no puede andar sola por la calle- gritó Seiya

-Baja la voz hermano. Taiki tiene razón, debemos irnos a reunir con las demás- dijo Yaten.

-Serena sabe lo que hace…recuerda que es la futura Neo Reina Serena- dijo Taiki

-Y nuestro deber es confiar en ella, tal como si fuera nuestra Princesa del Fuego- continuó Yaten.

-Vámonos de este hospital…por la noche sale nuestro vuelo- contestó Taiki

**Aeropuerto Hong Kong**

**-A los señores pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio y Jüban, en el vuelo de las 13:00 por favor dirigirse a la puerta número 7. Repito, puerta número 7**

**-**_Ese es mi vuelo…volveré a la ciudad, pero me mantendré oculta por unos días._

_Juro que encontraré al enemigo…ya no tendré miedo, protegeré a los que quiero con mi vida si es necesario- _al pensar en eso sintió como su pancita se movía.- ¿_Rini? es la primera vez que siento que me pateas, que maravillosa sensación… ¿estás feliz porque mamá volverá a ver a papá?-_ y la bebé se mueve otra vez-_ Vaya, esta niña desde mis entrañas ya es regalona de su padre jejeje. Hija, te prometo que protegeré a Darien… y cuando esto acabe seremos felices…pero por ahora no puedo exponerlo. No quiero que lo envíen nuevamente al hospital…_

Y se dirigió a la puerta número 7 con el corazón en la mano, tenía nervios de volver, miedo a enfrentarse a su familia, después de todo ella se fue de su casa sin avisarle a nadie, y, además llegará embarazada…a su papá se le caerá todo el pelo…tenía ganas de gritar, se salir corriendo como lo hubiese echo antes de saber que ella era Sailor Moon, pero no, ahora tenía una fuerte razón para luchar por su felicidad, por sus sueños: tenía a su pequeña hija en su vientre…y por ella no se iba a dar por vencida y estaba decidida a todo. Incluso a mentirle a Darien y decirle que no lo ama, todo por alejarlo de la lucha contra el enemigo…

Abordó el avión sólo deseando que las cosas pasaran rápidamente.

**Departamento de Darien**

**-**¡Qué triste es estar aquí sin ti! No me di cuenta lo adicto que me hice a tus besos, a tu compañía, a tus caricias…mi vida gira alrededor de la tuya ¿quién nos estará jugando esta mala pasada? ¿Seré yo desde el futuro como ocurrió años atrás? ¿O será un fuerte enemigo?

Además está Rini…llevas a mi pequeña hija en tu vientre, cómo quisiera estar abrazándote, queriéndote, demostrándote cada día lo mucho que te amo, incluso ya estaríamos casados…Tu madre nos vendría a visitar para ayudarte con las labores, yo trabajaría un poco menos para poder cuidarte por las tardes…Tu papá también vendría y conversaríamos sobre los deportes, política, lo que sea…seríamos una gran familia, incluida nuestra Rini del futuro…

Rini, cómo estás sufriendo…mi pequeña aunque te estés transformando en una señorita aún eres una niña que necesita afecto y comprensión, algo que no te he podido dar estos meses…me he vuelto un hombre concentrado en el trabajo, obsesionado por encontrar a su amada y olvidé prestarte atención también a ti.

Serena, mi amor…espero pronto encontrarte…

Después de hablar solo, a lo único que atinó Darien fue a recostarse en su cama, ahí en el mismo lugar donde muchas veces había estado Serena, donde lo cuidó cuando cayó enfermo por la gripe, o cuando estaba indispuesto debido del ataque de Neherenia a la Tierra, donde habían consumado su amor muchas veces…el lugar donde sólo él y ella existían en el mundo sin importar el pasado y el futuro, sólo ellos y su presente…ahí el se quedó dormido, sumido en recuerdos con su princesa…

Cuando despertó miró la hora y vio que eran más de las 10 de la noche, sin darse cuenta había dormido más de 9 horas seguidas, hace tiempo que no conseguía hacerlo. Sintió hambre, pero no quería prepararse nada. Así que se vistió y optó por salir a caminar, por allí encontraría algún lugar donde comer algo apetitoso…Caminó y caminó y sin darse cuenta llegó al lago que se encontraba en el parque Jüban…ese era un lugar muy especial, porque fue ahí donde siempre se citaba con su Serena… fue ahí donde después de desaparecer por mucho tiempo gracias a la inoportuna Sailor Galaxia el volvió a jurarle su amor eterno…

Flash Back

_-Oye Darien, ¿cuánto me quieres?_

_-Mmm, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_-Vamos dime ¿cómo cuánto?_

_-A ver…Serena, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo._

_Luego de eso, se fundieron en un profundo beso que manifestaba todo el amor que se tenían…Todo esto bajo el atento cuidado de la luz de luna_

Fin Flash Back

-Claro…-se dijo sonriendo Darien- ese día había una luna tan hermosa como esta…

En eso estaba cuando de pronto escuchó a lo lejos…

-"Al fin has encontrado un amor, te aferras a él

Es tan fugaz y apacible el sueño en el que estás.

Marco ya sobre tu párpado mi adiós con un beso

En el jardín del tiempo al fin puedo dejarte sin mirar atrás

El amor no puede continuar, como un sueño más,

El anhelo hará que sea bello pero vacío estará…

Si es tu deseo, persíguelo entonces

Aquel beso es un rojo tatuaje

Con un destino en el profetizado

Yo puedo saberlo, con una mirada

Porque lastima tus labios el tatuaje

Y no lo podrás ocultar

It's moon revenge…

El joven de bellos cabellos negros, corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía la hermosa voz…su corazón le pedía a gritos que corriera más fuerte, que no dejara escapar a la dueña de la frecuencia de amor que estaba escuchando…su corazón le decía que era su Serena. Cuando por fin llegó, visualizó una delgada silueta que tenía una prominente pancita de no más de cinco meses. Se acercó y conteniendo la respiración dijo:

-Mi amor…-dijo Darien

Y la dueña de la voz que emitía esa triste, pero hermosa canción, secó sus lágrimas y lentamente se dio vuelta al escuchar la bella voz de su amado Príncipe.

-Da…ri…en… ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Serena…mi amor me guió hasta ti-

Los ojos de la bella rubia demostraban que había llorado por mucho tiempo, y que aún quedaban lágrimas por brotar como un manantial desde sus ojos. La primera reacción fue intentar escapar, pero el chico de ojos azules logró alcanzar su mano para impedirle salir corriendo…

-Pero es muy peligroso, no debes estar cerca de mí

-Princesa, soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, pero no me condenes a una vida sin ti…

-Eso, eso me lo dijiste anoche en mis sueños…

-¿Entonces todo lo que soñé fue real?

-Al parecer si…y así como te lo dije, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, debes alejarte, no puedo permitir que corras peligro.

Pero antes de que Serena siguiera diciendo palabra alguna, Darien se acercó la tomó entre sus brazos y sin que ella pusiera resistencia la besó, como si aquel beso fuese el primero de muchos que le daría por el resto de su vida. Ella sólo se dejó llevar, eso era lo único que deseaba desde que escuchó su voz en su espalda…

-Por un momento pensé que nunca más volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos…estos casi tres meses sin tu presencia me estaban volviendo loco…Te prohíbo que vuelvas a alejarte de mi Serena Tsukino.

-Pero Darien…

-Nada de peros…eres la mujer de mi vida, y te defenderé de lo que sea… si estamos juntos nada podrá derrotarnos…

-Darien…perdóname por ser una cobarde y huir así como así, debí haber compartido lo que me estaba pasando.

-Serena…yo te perdono cualquier cosa, pero no vuelvas a abandonarme…por favor…

-Te juro que no lo haré…te lo juro por nuestra hija…

Inmediatamente Darien llevó sus manos al vientre de Serena. Notó como su pequeña bebé se movía al sentir el contacto de su padre…

-Se está moviendo- dijo asustado Darien

-Es porque está feliz de por fin escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Ya tienes casi cinco meses, ¿cierto?

-Wau, ¿cómo llevas las cuentas mejor que yo?- dijo Serena riendo.

-Soy un padre preocupado, y seré un esposo preocupado

-¡Darien!- dijo Serena sonrojada.

-Serena, cásate conmigo

-¿Darien? ¿te estás fijando en tus palabras?

-Serena… ¿Te casas conmigo?

-Darien…y el enemigo, si te hace algo, jamás me lo perdonaría…

-Sólo di que te casas conmigo…

-Pues claro tontito…me caso inmediatamente contigo…Te amo…

-y yo a ti…mi amada Princesa de la Luna

-Pero quiero que me prometas algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy de regreso…quiero que nos casemos a escondidas…ni siquiera quiero que soñemos con esto… Mi plan no era regresar contigo…no quiero exponerte…-dijo tristemente

-No me digas eso,¡ yo lucharé por ti cueste lo que me cueste! Y con respecto a son soñar…Eso suena difícil pero no imposible… ¿lo dices por la voz que aparece en tus sueños?

-Así es…no quiero que se entere de que estoy junto a ti…

-Y así será, Serena.

-Gracias por entender…

-Mi amor, entonces debemos irnos de aquí…vamos a mi departamento, recojo unas cosas y nos largamos…

-Pero, ¿y tu trabajo?

-Me dieron vacaciones por un mes.

-¡Oh qué bien!

-Soy solo tuyo…

Y luego se tomaron de la mano, y se dirigieron a la casa de Darien…

-Soy solo tuyo…

-Soy solo tuya…

_Como un tatuaje que está en mi marcado…no puedes escapar nunca más…it`s moon revenge woo_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno, esperando que el cap sea de su agrado…les dejo mi correo por si quieren opinar o dar más ideas: karan400 es de

Mis saluditos a todos quienes pasen por aquí leyendo…dejen review…

En especial saludos para mi querida Natustar, muchas gracias por las largas conversaciones que tenemos por Messenger entre trabajo y trabajo de la universidad jejejeje (vamos con apostando a tu amor!!!)

Usako de Chiba, para ti mil besos!!! Sigo leyendo tus fic

emeraude serenity, sandy-serena, serena ramos, isabel20, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt y Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Mil besos…y gracias…


	8. Reencuentros y Verdades

Mis queridas, acá va un nuevo capítulo…mil besos a todas

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reencuentros y Verdades**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el parque nº10**

-Yo soy solo tuyo.-

-Yo soy solo tuya- contestó Serena perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su amado.

Ambos tomaron rumbo al departamento, pero antes se detuvieron a la salida del parque para observar la luna nuevamente, para agradecerle el hecho de volver a estar juntos. Ambos enamorados no querían separarse. Los tres meses que habían pasado habían sido los más largos de sus vidas, por la mente de Darien pasaron las peores cosas que podía imaginar: perderá Serena sería quedarse sin vida, sin su destino, sin su futuro…pero lo más importante, perder a Serena sería como estar muerto en vida, nada tendría sentido si ella no estuviera a su lado…

-Darien… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Serena apenas separándose de él

-Nada…es que…no mejor no hablemos de eso.

-Anda, ¡dime!- dijo poniéndole sus ojitos brillantes, esos que lograban hacer que él hiciera todo lo que ella pedía.

-Lo que pasa es que durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos, fue muy doloroso imaginar una vida sin ti, me di cuenta de que las cosas que hago no tienen sentido si tú no estás a mi lado, que cada día que despierto mi deber y mi razón de vivir eres tú…

Serena se encontraba muy emocionada por las palabras de su Darien. Lo único que hizo fue tocar sus labios con sus dedos, mirarlo a los ojos y, con sólo una mirada, transmitirle todo su amor…

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida, por eso me fui, porque no fui capaz de soportar la idea de perderte, sentí que al estar a mi lado tu vida corría peligro…

Pero Darien no dejó que ella continuara con sus explicaciones, sólo la atrajo más hacia él y la besó…había decidido que, de ahora en adelante, cada beso que le diera a su princesa sería como el último, así, siempre la mantendría cerca de él…no…no la dejaría escapar nuevamente…

-¡Ay, Darien! ¡Cuánto te extrañé!-

-Princesa, debes contarme todo, pero todo lo que pasaste estos meses…pero mejor vámonos ya a mi departamento, estar aquí a estas horas te hará mal para tu salud, recuerda que debes cuidarte por dos.

-jejejeje, sí, lo sé, pero, ¿nadie irá a tu departamento?

-No, según lo que le entendí a Hotaru esta mañana, decidieron dejarme solo por unos días para que yo pudiera descansar y tratar de recuperar mis ánimos. Pero a mi vida, sólo le hacías falta tú.

-Me sonrojo- dijo Serena, y continuó -Ok, vámonos ya…me está dando frío, y tengo un poco de hambre-

-Es cierto, yo también. Salí de casa a comprar algo para comer. ¿Qué te parece si mejor pedimos una pizza?

-mmm, ¡qué rico!

-Las órdenes de la futura Señora Chiba se cumplen de inmediato… ven, vamos a casa…

Y juntos caminaron por el parque para tomar dirección hacia el departamento de Darien, iban tan abrazados que casi parecían una persona, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro.

**En las afueras de la ciudad**

-Esmeralda, Zafiro, Freezer…los he reunido aquí porque ha llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel en nuestro ataque. Ya hemos robado suficiente energía de los inútiles humanos, suficiente como para darle vida al mayor de los esbirros, quiero presentarles a Majin Cold. Este monstruo será capaz de vencer al fin a las malditas Sailors Scouts, y ahora que se encuentran sin Sailor Moon, serán una presa fácil.

-Hermano, ¿de dónde ha salido este monstruo?- preguntó Zafiro.

-Jajajaja, hace unos años, atacó este planeta un grupo de malvados que querían establecer una conexión con un ser llamado Faraón 90, su plan era despertar al la poderosa Dama 9, pero Sailor Moon y las demás los vencieron. Pero, yo pude encontrar el laboratorio oculto de esta asociación, y rescaté de allí al monstruo más poderoso…

-Disculpe, Querido Príncipe Diamante, ¿Pero, si ya los vencieron una vez, qué es lo que hace que Majin Cold sea capaz de derrotarlas?- preguntó Esmeralda muy interesada, ya que existía una posibilidad de que ese monstruo pudiese matar a su enemiga más odiada: Sailor Moon.

-Esmeralda, Esmeralda, Esmeralda…no comas ansias…dos días será el límite del ataque, Tú y Freezer serán los encargados de entrenar con él, quiero que usen todas sus fuerzas para que incremente sus poderes… Jajajajajaja, ¡tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez seremos nosotros quienes triunfemos!

-Señor Diamante, antes de ir a entrenar, quisiera pedirle de favor que me permita atacar la ciudad una vez más, me encantaría robar más energía, y debilitar a las Sailors Scouts- dijo Freezer.

- Muy bien, mi querido Freezer, así me gusta que sean mis sirvientes, ¡proactivos! Ve, y trae toda la energía que quieras…_Siento que Sailor Moon está más cerca de lo que aparenta.- _contestó Diamante a su esclavo. –Atacarás mañana por la mañana…de preferencia, quiero energía juvenil, ataca las escuelas, debilita a esos chiquillos. Si puedes robar la energía de alguna de las Scouts, mucho mejor.

- ¡Cómo usted diga! Jajajajajaja…_Mi príncipe, lo que usted no sabe es que toda la energía que reúna será destinada a otra parte jajaja… ni si quiera sabrás lo que pasó sobre tu cabeza jajaja. _Y salió de la sala.

_-Sailor Moon, ¡cómo deseo tenerte a mi lado!- _pensaba Diamante.- _No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti…te odio y te deseo, haré que estés a mi lado. Haré que el estúpido de Endymión, o futuro Rey del Tokio de Cristal, se quede con las manos vacías. Esta guerra yo la ganaré jajajaja_

_-_¡Hermano! ¡Diamante! ¿En qué piensas?- interrogó Zafiro

-Pienso…en la gran batalla que se avecina…quiero que pronto nuestros planes sean ejecutados.

- ¿Príncipe Diamante?-

-Dime Esmeralda

-Algún día, tú y yo…es decir…nosotros… ¿podríamos…tener una oportunidad?

-Jajajaja…Mi querida Esmeralda, no me hagas reir- comenzó a decir Diamante.- Si te reviví junto con mi hermano, es simplemente porque quiero derrocar al futuro Tokio de Cristal, y para ello serás de gran ayuda. No pienses en cosas que no son…tú bien sabes que la única mujer que me interesa, es Sailor Moon, ella es la mujer que más odio en este mundo, y a la vez la deseo, quiero poseerla para siempre.

- Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención hacer preguntas estúpidas- se disculpó Esmeralda. –_Maldita Sailor Moon, mil veces maldita…te encontraré, donde quiera que estés y te haré pagar muy caro el desamor de Diamante._

Los planes del Príncipe Diamante estaban marchando sobre ruedas, su monstruo Majin Cold era el más poderoso, nunca antes en la tierra había aparecido una bestia tan horrenda y malvada, pero al poseer un gran poder se lleva de la mano a la ambición, la traición…

-Majin Cold…me oyes- dijo la Voz

-¿Quién osa molestar mi sueño?

-Jajaja, eso no importa ahora…quiero hacerte un ofrecimiento.

-¿De qué trata?

-Quiero que captures a Sailor Moon para mí.

-¿Y por qué habría de aceptar?

-Te ofrezco lo que tú quieras: la vida eterna, poder ilimitado, poder…un gran poder…

-Suena muy tentador… ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que apenas Sailor Moon aparezca, dejes de lado las órdenes del Príncipe Diamante, quiero que la captures y me la entregues enseguida. ¡La quiero viva!

-¿Pero qué haré con el Príncipe Diamante?

-Tranquilo, de él yo me ocuparé.

-Está bien, acepto…pero quiero que me des lo que yo te pida.

-Así será…si eres fiel a mi…-terminó por decir la VOZ y desapareció.

Sólo faltaba esperar al amanecer para que la batalla comenzara.

**En el departamento de Darien.**

-Bienvenida a casa, Serena.- dijo Darien muy contento…y era verdad, ella estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, en su casa, en el lugar donde pasarían el resto de sus días juntos, o quizás, tendrían que comprarse otra casa, para que su pequeña pudiese jugar, caminar, cuidar de un jardín…tantos sueños que volvieron a presentarse…sí, porque desde el instante en que se enteró que Serena había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sus sueños se perdieron, se transformó en un hombre solitario, melancólico y triste… Se juró una y otra vez que no dejaría que su Princesa volviera a alejarse. –Es hora de pedir la pizza.

-mmm, quiero que sea la más rica, que tenga mucho tomate y queso…estoy antojada- dijo sonriendo…claro, ella también había perdido la sonrisa debido al distanciamiento al que se vio forzada a ejercer, si en estos precisos momentos el enemigo atacara y ella tuviese que morir, lo haría feliz porque su Darien la amaba y estaba a su lado. La vida sería muy injusta si los mantuviera aún separados. Ella se sorprendía de todo lo que le había pasado ese día, después de que despertó en el hospital, se había escapado nuevamente, dejó atrás a sus amigos, decidió enfrentarse al enemigo, pero oculta, sin que nadie estuviese en peligro, pero, todo se había ido al tacho de la basura, bueno, todo no, ya que el único que la había encontrado era ni más ni menos que Darien… Se juró a si misma, derrotar a aquel enemigo que pretendía separarla de él.

-Llamaré para pedir la pizza más rica para mi Princesa.-

Darien tomó el teléfono y la pidió, en menos de 15 minutos, la pizza ya estaba en casa…eso significó que la conversación debía comenzar.

-Princesa, quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en estos meses, que me expliques por qué te fuiste tan rápido, sin ni siquiera avisarme que algo andaba mal.

-Darien, hace ya varios meses, comencé a tener unos sueños, bueno, más que sueños, pesadillas…en ella una voz me decía que debía alejarme de ti, que tú y yo jamás estaríamos juntos…el día que fuimos a la playa, antes de salir de casa, ese sueño se transformó en una visión, la tuve cuando me miré al espejo. Fue por eso que grité y te pedí salir de allí. Ese día fue maravilloso, pero otra vez en la noche volvió la Voz, así que fríamente decidí escapar…

-Ay Serena, ni te imaginas lo que sentí ese día.-comenzó a decir Darien.- Llegué a tu casa y noté a Rini muy extraña, mamá Ikuko lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba muy nerviosa… te busqué por todas partes…me sentía desesperado.

-Yo me encontraba en la misma situación. Cuando llegué a ciudad Furutawa, caí al hospital porque me desmayé en la estación. Fue allí donde me enteré de que estaba embarazada…sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo porque estaba lejos de ti de mi familia, de las chicas…

-Debió ser muy duro para ti-dijo Darien interrumpiendo a Serena.

-Pero, el destino quiso que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten volviesen a entrar en mi vida...- al mencionar esto, Darien no pudo evitar ponerse más serio que de costumbre, sus hombros se tornaron rígidos y su mirada mostró unos celos imposibles de disimular.

-Mi amor, sé que ellos te ayudaron mucho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabías que estaba con ellos?

-Algo así, lo que pasa es que Rini podía hablar contigo, sentir lo que tú sentías…y Mina averiguó por internet que ellos estaban en la tierra. Esto lo supimos porque Haruka nos comentó que en Hong Kong atacó un monstruo y que unas "personas extrañas" los habían detenido.

-Pues, claro, no sé cómo, pero podía sentir a Rini, debió de ser porque ella está en mi vientre. Darien, yo me escapé del Hospital porque allí tomaron mis datos, y lo que menos quería era que ustedes me encontraran…al salir del lugar me encontré con Seiya, quien, junto a sus hermanos, se transformaron en un gran apoyo para mi. Aparte, se encontraban de gira, por lo que estaríamos constantemente viajando, eso me daba la ventaja de no ser encontrada. Pero, en Hong Kong, apareció Diamante…

-¿Diamante? No puede ser…

-¿Acaso no es Diamante quien los está atacando acá?

-Quien nos ha atacado todos estos meses se llama Freezer.

Serena al escuchar esto se preocupó…no podía ser cierto ¿cuántos eran los enemigos? Si, porque estaba segura que la voz no era de Diamante, ¿sería de aquel Freezer? ¡Dios! ¡Qué es lo que está pasando!

-Darien, ¿y ese tal Freezer fue el que te mandó al Hospital?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Rini, mi pequeña me lo dijo- contestó la rubia, con un tono de melancolía.

-Si, Freezer y sus esbirros son muy poderosos…

-Cuando me enteré de que estabas en el Hospital, entré en shock, y también fui a dar ahí…esta mañana me despedí de los chicos, me escapé nuevamente, pero esta vez mi objetivo es descubrir a quien quiere separarnos…

-Mi amor, pero tu embarazo ¿todo está en orden?

-Príncipe, tu hija es fuerte desde que está en mis entrañas, fíjate en nuestra Rini grande…jajajaja

-Es verdad, jamás me perdonaría que a una de ustedes dos le pasara algo y yo no estuviera ahí para protegerlas…ambas son mi razón de vivir…

-¡Cuánto te amo Darien! quisiera detener el tiempo aquí, que nada ni nadie interrumpiera este momento ideal…donde pareciera que todo es perfecto, una utopía de felicidad, Te amo…

-Mi Serena, y yo a ti- dijo el pelinegro tomando las manos de Serena. -¡Vamos, cómete el último pedacito de pizza! No quiero que ni tú ni mi hija se mueran de hambre.

-Esta bien…

Luego, después de comer, Darien tomó en brazos a su amada y la llevó a la habitación, a su lugar privado, el rincón del mundo donde sólo existían ellos…le llenó de besos y abrazos, nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, se fundieron en un solo ser, sus cuerpos estaban destinados, desde sus orígenes, a complementarse, se amaron como si esa fuese la última vez…Durmieron abrazados, manteniendo el contacto de sus cuerpos, quizás por miedo a despertar y creer que todo había sido un sueño, o quizás porque ya no podrían soportar una nueva separación…las manos de Darien se encontraban sobre la pancita de su novia… ella, por fin, pudo dormir tranquila…

**A la mañana siguiente, casa de Serena**

- ¡Rini! ¡hija! levántate, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- gritó desde el primer piso mamá Ikuko.

-Ya voy mamá, sólo me faltan algunas cosas y bajo-

-Está bien, es que no quiero que te vayas sin desayunar.

-¡Si, espérame!- contestó la jovencita. _Pobre mamá Ikuko, extraña tanto a Serena que la proyecta en mi, ella sabe que no me quedo dormida, que no me cuesta salir de la cama… ni siquiera se imagina que en realidad…que en realidad yo soy su nieta…_

La pequeña de cabellos rosados no se había percatado, pero cada día se parecía más a Serena, su mirada, sus cabellos, hasta en su forma de actuar, allí radicaba el hecho de que mamá Ikuko la tratará como si fuera su hija. En la casa de los Tsukino no todo estaba bien, la desaparición de Serena había calado muy profundo en los corazones de todos, la incertidumbre de no saber si ella estaba viva o muerta los mantenía en un constante temor. La pequeña de cabellos rosados descendió al comedor, tomó su desayuno junto a mamá Ikuko y se marchó a la escuela, no sin antes besar a su abuela y decirle que la quería mucho.

-_No sé por qué, pero hoy me siento muy feliz- _se dijo a sí misma la pequeña y luego volvió a gritar- ¡Adiós, mamá Ikuko! Te quiero.

Rini ya tenía 9 años, por lo que iba a la secundaria a la que iba Serena a esa edad. Todos los días, antes de llegar al establecimiento, pasaba a ver a Rei, una de sus guardianas más fieles…

-Rini ¿cómo estás hoy?

-Rei, ¿sabes? Siento que Serena está muy cerca de mi…aunque tengo un mal presentimiento…Por eso quise pasar a hablar contigo, para saber si habías visto algo en el espejo del templo…

-No he visto nada…-en el instante que está diciendo eso el espejo, que está al interior del templo comienza a moverse.- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo con el rostro descompuesto.

- ¡Ay, Rei! Llamemos a Michiru para que revise el de ella.-

-Está bien, Rini, pero no quiero que vayas a clases, prefiero que te quedes conmigo…llamaré a las chicas para que nos reunamos en este momento. No debes estar desprotegida, recuerda que Darien está convaleciente y no queremos molestarlo.

-mmm, bueno…_yo quería ir a clases para no pensar tanto en los problemas…_- dijo la niña no muy convencida.

La Sailor del fuego se dirigió a llamar por teléfono a cada una de sus amigas, ellas no tardaron en responder al llamado y se reunieron con Rini. Michiru, quien fue la última en llegar junto a Haruka, se dirigió presurosa hacia su pequeña Dama y la abrazó muy preocupada.

-Pequeña Dama, ¡estás en peligro!- dijo muy afligida

-¿De qué estás hablando Michiru?- preguntó rápidamente Lita.

Michiru lo único que hacía era abrazar a la niña.

-Ella lo vio en su espejo…un peligro más fuerte que ese Freezer se está acercando a nosotras…estamos en peligro- contestó Haruka.

- La puerta del tiempo nuevamente se encuentra inestable- dijo Setsuna con una preocupación que ella nunca manifestaba.

-No puede ser, ¡¿un peligro más fuerte que Freezer?!- gritó Mina

-Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, necesitamos a Serena y a Darien- dijo Amy muy preocupada.

-¡Ya basta!¡Mis papás volverán a estar con nosotros!

Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio…algo estaba pasando, Rini ya los nombraba a viva voz como sus padres, a todas les llamó la atención… la pequeña lloraba porque sus presentimientos se estaban haciendo realidad.

-Darien…Serena…ellos estarán a nuestro lado pronto. Ella me lo prometió…-dijo Rini

-Y así lo hará- dijo una voz conocida por todos, menos por Rini.

-Sei…ya…¡Seiya!- gritaron al unísono las inners

-¡Chicas, qué gusto volver a verlas!

-¿Y a nosotros no nos recibirán con tanta efusividad?- preguntó Taiki

-Taiki, ¡Volviste!- dijo suavemente Amy, sus palabras fueron inaudibles, sólo él las escuchó

-Así es- dijo él, mientras avanzaba hacia Amy para fundirse en un gran abrazo.

-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!- dijo la chica de cabellos azules

Por otro lado, Mina estaba muda…sí Mina Aino muda, no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos estaban llorosos…

-Hola Mina…- dijo Yaten tomándole la mano para luego besársela.

-Yaten… Yaten…¡Estás aquí!- fue lo único que atinó a decirle y lo abrazó con ganas de nunca más querer soltarlo.

-Y ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Haruka con un tono molesto.

-Sigues con tu mal genio, Sailor de los Vientos- dijo Seiya.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?- preguntó Rini, secándose las lágrimas.

-Pequeña Dama, ellos son las Sailors Stars Ligth- respondió Setsuna

-¿Así que tú eres mi famoso tío Seiya?

-¿Y tú eres la hija de mi adorada cabeza de Bom Bom?

-¿Qué ocurre, ustedes se conocen?- inquirió Haruka

-No, lo que pasa es mis papás algunas veces han nombrado a Seiya, y mi mamá me dice que lo nombre como tío, pero la verdad nunca lo he visto bien, porque, según lo que me dijo papá, el tío Seiya vino desde muy lejos a conocerme cuando yo era una bebé-

-Y tú, ¿cómo conoces a nuestra pequeña Dama?- dijo Michiru

- Serena nos contó que su hija del futuro estaba en este tiempo, todos los días nos hablaba acerca la pequeña de cabellos rosados que le robó el corazón- dijo Taiki

- Cabecita de Bom Bom es nuestra amiga, y es por ella que estamos acá en este preciso instante- dijo Yaten

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?- preguntó Lita.

- Lo que pasa es que Serena estuvo hospitalizada estos días, ya que tuvo una baja de presión. Estaba a punto de entrar a un cuadro depresivo. Los sueños que estaba teniendo la estaban volviendo loca, pensaba en Darien todo el tiempo…- dijo Seiya cuando fue interrumpido por Luna, quien había recién llegado.

-¿Sueños? ¿Qué tipos de sueños?

-¿Acaso ustedes no se dieron cuenta de que Serena estaba mal?- dijo Taiki.

-Lo que pasa es que Serena se fue sin decirnos nada, sólo Luna notó que Serena no estaba durmiendo bien, pero ella no dijo nada…- dijo Rei muy pensativa.

-¿O sea que mi Bom Bom estaba sufriendo en silencio? Pobrecita mi Bom Bom…

-Pero… ella, ¿ella está bien?- preguntó Mina

-Sí, lo está, pero se fue sin decirnos nada.-dijo Yaten

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Para responder a esta pregunta, los chicos rememoraron la última conversación que tuvieron con Serena…

**Flash Back**

-Esperen un minuto, necesito pedirles un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron los tres

-Necesito que ustedes se vayan a ciudad Jüban lo antes posible…yo los seguiré en una semana-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo preocupado Taiki

-En la ciudad las cosas no están marchando bien, el enemigo es cada vez más fuerte y las chicas necesitan su ayuda.

-Y no es mejor que regreses con nosotros de inmediato- interpeló Yaten

- Lo es, pero una semana sola me ayudará a pensar qué es lo que debo hacer…necesito estar esta semana sola.

-Pero Bom Bom, ¿y si te ocurre algo?- preguntó Seiya

-Tengo mis poderes…descuida me sé defender…no comiencen a actuar como las chicas, confíen en mi.

-Está bien, lo haremos- dijo mirándola fijamente Taiki. Él entendía lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos que Serena siga descansando- dijo Yaten. –Adiós querida Serena.

-ADIÓS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, sólo Taiki se dio cuenta de que Serena se estaba despidiendo- dijo Seiya apretando sus puños.

-Dime Taiki, ¿sabes dónde podría estar Serena?- preguntó Amy

-Ella estaba muy preocupada por Darien, creo que ella debe estar más cerca de lo que pensamos.

-¿Es cierto eso, Serena ya volverá?- preguntó Rini

-Yo creo que si, Pequeña Cabeza de Bom Bom- contestó Seiya.

-¡Oye! Más respeto por nuestra Pequeña Dama- dijo un poco molesta Haruka.

-Jejejejeje, no seas gruñona Haruka, si él me lo dice por cariño- dijo la niña de cabellos rosados.

Mientras las estrellas fugaces conversaban acerca de todo lo que había sucedido después de que se fueron de regreso al planeta del fuego y cómo habían sido los primeros meses de Serena, si había tenido mareos, antojos, etcétera, y las Scouts los pusieron al día sobre lo que en la tierra había sucedido. Entretenidas se encontraban, sobretodo Amy y Mina, que no podían ocultar su cara de felicidad…pero Rei se encontraba muy seria, y Lita también se encontraba muy pensativa…

-Chicas, ¡algo grave está pasando!- dijo Artemis entrando agitado

-¿Qué ocurre, Artemis?

-¡Freezer está atacando la escuela de Rini! Les está robando la energía a los niños-

-¡Chicas! ¡Eso no podemos permitirlo! _Serena…Darien…mi presentimiento de la mañana se está haciendo realidad…Papás, ¿Dónde están?_- dijo Rini

-¿Quién es Freezer? Nosotros creíamos que el enemigo era ese tal Diamante.- dijo serio Yaten

-¿Qué…es…lo que estás diciendo?- dijo Rei

-Si, a Serena la estaba buscando un tipo llamado Diamante, de hecho ella nos contó que a él lo habían asesinado en la batalla contra un tal Gran Sabio.- complementó Taiki.

-No puede ser, ¿será Diamante quien está detrás de los actos de Freezer?- preguntó Mina.

-¿Diamante es el príncipe de Black Moon?- preguntó Michiru.

-Así es- contestó Lita.- Fueron ellos quienes llegaron desde el futuro persiguiendo a Rini…ellos querían destruir el futuro Tokio de Cristal…

-Y quedarse con el Cristal de Plata- terminó por decir Seiya

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Luna

-Lo que pasa es que él está en busca de su Cristal de Plata nuevamente…eso fue lo que quería…-Dijo Seiya siendo interrumpido por Yaten.

-Ese Diamante quiere quedarse con Serena…-

-No puede ser… ¿dónde estará Serena?- Dijo Mina

-Se encuentra en un grave peligro y no estamos junto a ella para protegerla- dijo preocupada Amy.

-Ella está bien, está a salvo- dijo Rini de repente, terminando con la conversación.- Ella se encuentra bien, puedo sentirlo…pero ahora debemos ir a luchar contra el enemigo- y dirigiéndose a las Stars Ligth.- Y espero que ustedes también nos apoyen.

-Pues claro, te protegeremos como lo hacemos con Cabeza de Bom Bom- dijo Seiya mirándola fijamente…_Vaya, esta niña es digna hija de Darien, tiene el don de mando que su padre ejerce…y es tan bella como mi Cabeza de Bom Bom._

Y así las doce Sailors Scouts corrieron a enfrentar al enemigo que estaba robando la energía de todos los estudiantes del colegio de Rini…pero ya no estaban solas, sabían que su Futura Reina volvería pronto, de esa forma el Rey Endymion también volvería a sonreir y luchar con todas sus fuerzas…

**En el departamento de Darien.**

Los novios se encontraban profundamente dormidos, abrazados tal como se habían dormido en la noche…De repente, Serena despierta muy agitada y se dirige a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa, Mi amor?- dijo Darien despertándose al sentir que Serena se alejaba de su lado.

-Darien, Rini…Nuestra Rini está en peligro…lo presiento…

-¿Te sientes preparada para ir a verla?

-Es que no quiero que el enemigo sepa que yo estoy en la ciudad

-¿Te parece si voy a averiguar cómo está Rini?

-Por favor…no aguanto esta angustia…siento que la batalla más fuerte se aproxima… ¡Darien, debemos averiguar quien es el dueño de esa voz!

-Serena, Amor mío, si estamos juntos nadie ni nada podrá vencernos…Nuestro amor es lo que nos da el poder para luchar.

-Lo sé, mi Príncipe…no sé qué haría si tú me faltaras. Creo que me volvería loca.

-Te amo como un loco, Mi Princesa de la Luna, te defenderé del mismo infierno si es necesario…Me ducharé e iré por Rini.

-No, debes irte ya…algo va a pasar…

-Está bien, mi amor, me visto y me voy…

-Vamos, rápido…

-No me apures…ya… me voy…-le dijo parándose y luego la abrazó fuertemente.- Serena, prométeme que no te irás, que me esperarás aquí, que no te separarás nuevamente de mi lado…

-Te lo prometo…me quedaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida…Te amo…

-Te amo…ya, me voy…

Y el chico de los bellos ojos azules se marchó rumbo a la escuela de su futura hija. Él conocía la conexión que existía entre su Serena y Rini, por eso caminó más rápido…ahora su corazón también se había agitado…su pequeña estaba en un gran peligro…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Cómo será la pelea entre las 12 scouts y Freezer? ¿Logrará Serena mantenerse alejada de la Voz? ¿Cómo actuará Diamante al notar el regreso de Sailor Moon?

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todas quienes pasan por aquí y se dan el tiempo de leer mi amada historia…en especial mis agradecimientos a mi querida Natustar (mil besos para ti), para mi pequeña, Bárbara y mi amiga Patty Ramirez de Chiba…Y mi amigaza Carolitta!!!

Gracias a sandy-serena, Dayanna, Seiya-Moon, alexmorales, serena ramos, SERENITY CHIBA COL, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, isabel20, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt…

BESOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…AHORA ME VOY A ACTUALIZAR "PALABRAS DEL CORAZÓN"


	9. Princess Sailor Moon

Acá les dejo la actualización…mil besos…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Princess Sailor Moon**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Darien salió del departamento apenas Serena se lo había pedido…su corazón estaba agitado, podía presentir algo malo, tal y como se lo había dicho su amada. Mientras avanzaba no podía evitar recordar su hermosa noche junto a Serena, también se iba imaginando la cara de felicidad de todas al enterarse de que ella estaba de regreso.

-_La conexión que tenemos con nuestra hija cada día me sorprende más…aunque siento que un gran peligro nos acecha, no puedo sentirme feliz, ¡sí! Mi princesa estuvo en mis brazos otra vez, pude sentir los latidos de su corazón…y por fin, pude sentir los primeros movimientos de mi hija en su vientre…Dios, pese a todo lo mal que lo pasé, al fin puedo respirar tranquilo…mejor me apresuro, el mal presentimiento se ha ido acentuando. No obstante, también siento que Serena corre peligro… ¿Cuándo terminará todo este calvario?_

Y el chico de los bellos ojos azules apuró su paso, debía llegar a ver a Rini lo antes posible, sólo así la gran duda que tenía el corazón de su princesa, y el de él, desaparecería.

**Mientras en el colegio de Rini**

-Chicas, ¡Miren! Es Freezer, ¡le está quitando la energía a mis compañeros!- gritó Rini.

-¿Así que ese es el tal Freezer?- preguntó Taiki

-Sí, Taiki. Él es Freezer, él es quien está atacando la ciudad- dijo Amy

-mmm, es muy poderoso…por eso es que Serena estaba tan preocupada ayer en el Hospital.- Dijo Yaten

-¡Debemos luchar!- gritaron Seiya y Haruka

-¡Sí!- contestaron todas al unísono.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón!

-¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

-¡Poder de curación estelar, transformación!

-¡Poder de creación estelar, transformación!

-¡PODER CÓSMICO LUNAR, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Las doce guerreras, guardianas del amor y la justicia, estaban listas para enfrentarse a la amenaza que representaba Freezer. Lo que ellas no sabían era todo el plan del maligno y de su "verdadero" jefe, ni siquiera podían visualizar la gran batalla que estaba por venir.

-Alto ahí.- dijo Sailor Chibimoon – no permitiré que sigas molestando a los estudiantes de esta secundaria…Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, ¡soy Sailor Chibimoon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

-Ja ja ja, hasta que llegaron las Sailors Tontas- refunfuñó Freezer – y traen nuevas amigas…las venceré a todas.

-No te permitiré que te burles de nosotras- gritó Sailor Mars – Toma esto ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Pero el poder enviado por Sailor Mars ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas a Freezer, es más, le dio tiempo al malvado para crear a un nuevo esbirro: Jing.

-Sailor Scouts…tendrán que pelear conmigo y con mi súbdito Jing.

-¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!- fue el ataque que envío Sailor Star Fighter- No permitiré que dañes a estos pequeños.

-¡Soldado Jing! Destruye a estas chicas. Quiero que a la más pequeña me la entregues sana y salva.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todas con un tono que mezclaba preocupación y desesperación.

-No te permitiremos que siquiera toques a la Pequeña Dama.- gritó desafiante Sailor Plut- y dirigiéndose a Hotaru – Sailor Saturn, por ningún motivo estos malditos se acerquen a nuestra Rini.

-Así lo haré, lo prometo- contestó Sailor Saturn. ¡Rini, vamos a escondernos!

-Pequeña Dama, quédate con Sailor Saturn- dijo Sailor Uranus.

-Pero…pero yo quiero pelear…soy yo quien debe reemplazar a Sailor Moon en estos momentos- contestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Nada de peros… ¡tú eres nuestra esperanza, debemos protegerte!- le contestó Sailor Neptune.

-Chicas…

-Vámonos, ¡ya!- le dijo Saturn tomándola de las manos para salir corriendo.

Cuando Jing estaba a punto de atacar a las niñas, Sailor Maker intervino.

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!, maldito monstruo, has venido a importunar la paz de este hermoso planeta, ¡Y no te lo perdonaré! Protegeré a la hija de nuestra amiga con mi vida.

-_Taiki… Taiki cuántas cosas siento por ti… ¿podremos ser felices alguna vez?- _se preguntaba Sailor Mercury.

- ¡Súper Bola de energía!- lanzó Jing directo sobre Sailor Maker.

-No nos derrotarás… ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

- Estoy contigo, Sailor Júpiter… ¡Fuego de Marte…enciéndete!

Las energías se encontraron, pero para mala suerte de las chicas, la del enemigo las envío lejos a ambas Sailors junto a la estrella fugaz, dejó tiradas en el suelo, al borde de perder el conocimiento.

-No me explico lo que está pasando…Los monstruos son cada vez más poderosos- dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Debemos atacar con el máximo de nuestras fuerzas… ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!

Mas, ellas tuvieron la misma suerte de Mars y Jupiter…

-¡¡¡Mina!!!- gritó con desesperación Sailor Star Healer – No permitiré que destruyas a las personas que son importantes para nosotros… ¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

-Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker ¡NOOO!- gritó Sailor Star Fighter…pero era tarde uno a uno iban cayendo.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos? Este monstruo es muy poderoso- dijo Sailor Neptune

-Necesitamos más energía, de lo contrario, creo que moriremos- contestó Sailor Plut

_-Si tan solo nuestra princesa estuviera junto a nosotros…-_pensó Sailor Uranus.

-Tengan fe, Sailors Scouts, ella pronto nos ayudará, _sé que lo hará- _dijo Sailor Star Fighter.

Estas palabras tocaron el corazón de Sailor Uranus, pues la estrella que ella tanto odiaba, también tenía una fe ciega en su princesa, y, tal como ella, la protegería con su propia vida.

Mientras esto sucedía, Darien ya estaba a unas cuadras de la secundaria y pudo sentir la explosión que produjo el primer ataque del ser maligno.

-_No puede ser…Serena tenía razón- _y a lo único que atinó fue a correr.

**Mientras en el departamento de Darien**

Serena se quedó mirando cómo Darien se alejaba por la ventana del departamento, otra vez estaba intranquila… en su corazón otra vez estaba latiendo muy fuerte, como si le avisara que las cosas volverían a estar mal. La angustia se había apoderado nuevamente de ella. Mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana, se hablaba a sí misma.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? ¿Cuándo podremos estar felices, sin pensar en los enemigos? Yo ya no quiero pelear, no quiero tener que sentir este miedo tremendo de no saber si volveré a ver a Darien, si mi Rini estará bien o si las chicas encontrarán algún día la tranquilidad para disfrutar de sus vidas y no sólo de cuidarme a mi y a Darien… Darien… Darien…cada vez que pienso en él mi corazón se encoge, quisiera lograr pronto esa felicidad que tanto añoro, vivir los meses que me quedan de embarazo tranquilamente…_

Y con estos pensamientos dichos en voz alta, se fue a refugiar a la habitación de Darien, el único lugar en donde pudo dormir tranquila…así, abrazada a las sábanas donde la noche anterior le había demostrado todo su amor a su hombre, se quedó dormida, aunque eso si, sus ojos no lograban ocultar la tristeza que sentía, un hilo de lágrimas se dejaba ver…

**De regreso a la secundaria de Rini**

- Así me gusta, verlas caer una a una, mi Señor estará muy feliz, jajaja- fanfarroneaba Freezer

- Si, señor Freezer- dijo Jing – estas jovencitas no son oponente para mí.

- ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Pero ambos ataques no fueron suficientes para dañar a los enemigos.

-¿Qué haremos? Maldita sea- gritó Sailor Fighter.

-Debemos luchar…-comenzaba a decir Sailor Uranus cuando fue interrumpida…

-¡SUBLIME MEDITACIÓN LUNAR!

Las cuatro Sailor Scouts se dieron vuelta para ver, con horror, que Sailor Chibimoon estaba atacando. Ella era quien más peligro corría y no les había hecho caso.

-Saturn ¡te dijimos que te la llevaras!- reclamó Plut

-Lo sé, pero se me escapó y regresó.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué haremos?

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta las guerreras era que el ataque de Sailor Chibimoon había dañado a Jing.

-¡aaagrrr! El ataque de esa enana quebró mi armadura. Nadie se mete conmigo, ¡Toma esto!

El ataque iba directo a Sailor Chibimoon, Saturn se encontraba demasiado lejos, por lo que ni siquiera podría protegerla con su campo de energía... Cuando, de la nada, apareció un ataque de rosas rojas.

-¡Smoking explosión!- gritó Tuxedo Mask lanzando su energía al máximo.

-Pero si es Tuxedo Mask- dijo Rini – ¡Ya te has recuperado!

-Malvado Monstruo… la pureza de los niños es la esperanza de un mañana auspicioso, yo, Tuxedo Mask, no permitiré que les quites su energía para utilizarla con malvados fines.

-Otro tarado que viene a molestarme… ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- y el monstruo comenzó a acumular toda la energía que tenía hasta que…

-Freezer ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estás combatiendo con las scouts? Esto no era parte del plan.

-Señor Diamante… ¿qué hace usted acá?

-A ver… aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, y el plan estaba estipulado para iniciarse en tres días ¿Por qué me has desobedecido?

Mientras se desarrollaba esta discusión las Sailors Scouts miraban con asombro la aparición de Diamante, era la primera vez que lo veían después de tantos años…y lo peor de todo fue que esto incrementó sus temores, ya no sabían qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta, desde que Sailor Moon no estaba con ellas, ellas ya no tenían norte, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era confuso, nuboso… Tuxedo Mask se había acercado rápidamente a su hija…

-Sailor Chibimoon, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, Tuxedo Mask, y estoy muy feliz porque te recuperaste, estaba muy triste porque ayer te dejé solo.

-Hija, no te preocupes por tu padre, mi deber es protegerte, y no al revés.

Mientras que la conversación entre Diamante y Freezer continuaba

- Príncipe Diamante, le recomiendo que regrese a su guarida, si es que no quiere salir herido en esta batalla…_Aún no es tu hora._

_-_Maldito Freezer, ¿acaso estás pensando en traicionarme?

-Príncipe, no pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca…confíe en mi- esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Confianza?

-Así es- dijo Freezer y siguió mirándolo fijamente en los ojos –Príncipe, regrese a la guarida

Diamante, casi en un estado de hipnosis, hizo caso a su esbirro, y desapareció tal como llegó. Y Jing, comenzó con el ataque nuevamente. Tuxedo Mask protegió a su pequeña, y Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Plut y Fighter se pusieron alrededor de ellos para protegerlos con sus cuerpos. Las demás seguían semiconscientes alrededor del campo de batalla, pero llevaban todas las de perder.

**Departamento de Darien**

La bella rubia se había dormido profundamente en su cama, y, mientras dormía tuvo nuevamente un sueño…

**Sueño de Serena**

**-**Al fin has regresado a la ciudad, Princesita de la Luna

-Así es, ¡he venido a enfrentarme a ti! ¡No dejaré que me sigas atormentando en mis sueños!

-Princesa, ¿tú crees que yo sólo formo parte de tus sueños?

-¿eh?

-Jajaja, sí yo sólo formara parte de tus sueños, Helios, el guardián de los sueños y de tu amado Endimión, habría sido el primero en alertar a tus amigas que tú corrías un grave peligro.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

-Lo que quiero es tomar lo que me pertenece… y eso eres tú…Princesa de la Luna, Selene.

-Yo no te pertenezco, yo soy la Futura Reina del Tokio de Cristal, y en él gobernaré junto a mi amado Endimión, el Rey de la Tierra… ¡Eso nada ni nadie lo impedirá!

-¡Ay, princesita! NI SIQUIERA TE IMAGINAS ANTE QUIEN ESTÁS LUCHANDO…

-Ni me interesa, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz… aparte, ¡eres un cobarde que no da la cara!

-¿Quieres saber quien soy?

-¿Me darás la cara?

-Jajaja, eso no influirá en nada

-Sí lo hará, así sabré contra qué cobarde me enfrento…Te juro que no dejaré que interfieras en mi vida nuevamente, no me alejarás de Endimión de mi lado…

-Y si lo mato…

-No te lo permitiré…no te dejaré dañarlo- le gritó llorando con desesperación.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? Tengo conocimiento de que no tienes poderes.

-¿Cómo…cómo sabes eso?

-Yo lo sé todo de ti

-Maldito, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-Me iré ahora princesita, pero no creas que renunciaré a ti… y ahora ya sé cuál es tu punto débil.

-¿Qué sabes? A ver ¿cuál es mi punto débil?- dijo Serena desafiante

- TU HIJA…

Serena no logró articular una palabra para responderle…

-Y no sólo la hija que llevas en el vientre en estos momentos- al decir esto las manos de Serena cubrieron su pancita con un terror que sólo podía compararse con el que sintió cuando Neherenia se llevó a Darien al otro lado del espejo, la "VOZ" continuó - sino, que también sé que es tu hija la que en este momento está luchando con mi súbdito Freezer, Sailor Chibimoon es la misma hija que tienes en el vientre que viene desde el futuro… y ¿sabes? He dado la orden de que la dejen sana y salva…en algún momento la necesitaré a ella también jajaja

- Vete, vete… ¡VETE! ¡Deja a mi hija tranquila!

-Me iré, pero no creas que te dejaré tranquila… adiós

**Fin del sueño de Serena**

**-**Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!- gritó Serena al despertar, su respiración estaba agitada, hasta se sentía mareada y con náuseas. Automáticamente dirigió sus manos a su vientre y se aseguró que de su hija estuviera a salvo… la bebé, cómo si sintiera la angustia de su madre, se movió.

-Hija, estás aquí conmigo…mi pequeña…protegeré con mi vida si es necesario a ti y a tu papá, ¡te lo juro! Aunque no posea poderes usaré lo que esté a mi alcance para que nada malo les suceda.

Y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, era un llanto abatido, lleno de clemencia y desesperanza. Serena se acercó a la ventana, y donde había un hermoso día, ella sólo podía ver oscuridad. Fijó sus ojos en el sol…y al contacto de sus lágrimas con un rayito de sol, el Cristal de Plata volvió a materializarse ante sus ojos… ella se quedó muy sorprendida, ya que, después de la batalla con Galaxia, el Cristal se había quedado encerrado en su cuerpo y no podía hacerlo salir, Serena pensaba que eso ocurrió porque ya no habría enemigos que combatir, y que el Cristal decidió quedarse dentro de ella…

Mientras Serena pensaba en todo esto, el living del departamento de Darien se llenó de una luz muy acogedora, que encegueció a la rubia.

-Hija…Hija…

-¿Mamá? ¿Reina Serenity?

-Mi querida Hija, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti

-Lo sé mamá, fueron cuatro años de paz en la tierra, pero, nuevamente, nos encontramos en peligro…-dijo con tristeza

-Lo sé, hija mía, lo sé…y he sufrido contigo estos dos meses…yo lloraba contigo cada vez que perdías la esperanza, y mirabas la luna para calmarte, yo trataba de velar tu sueño para impedir que esa "VOZ" te molestara…

-Madre, ¿tú sabes a quien pertenece esa voz?

-No, mi vida. El enemigo está muy protegido, no se deja ver.

-Durante el último sueño que tuve, estuvo a punto de decirme quien era, pero no lo hizo…-dijo llorando

-Serena, Princesa Serena, cálmate…qué eso le hará mal a mi nieta…-le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Mamá, no te lo había dicho, discúlpame…

-Hija, te acabo de decir que he estado contigo estos meses, sé que ya tienes casi cinco meses, ¿los cumples la semana que viene?

-Si…

-Entonces quédate tranquila…he venido a verte, ya que es hora de que vuelvas a combatir contra el enemigo…

-¿Por eso el Cristal de Plata ha vuelto a materializarse?

-Así es… te he traído un nuevo broche de transformación… ¡toma!

La Reina Serenity depositó en sus manos un bello broche en forma de corazón, para sorpresa de la Princesa, el broche era el mismo que vio, cuando viajó al futuro con Rini y las chicas, en la corona de la Neo Reina Serena.

-Te veo sorprendida, hija mía

-Lo que pasa es que ese es el broche que estaba en la corona de mi yo del futuro…

-Así es, mi vida, estás a un paso de convertirte en la Reina Serena.

Al escuchar estas palabras de su madre, Serena no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su estómago, una mezcla entre felicidad y angustia fue lo que se clavó en ella. Pero, lo importante era que ahora ya tenía un broche de transformación, _no los abandonaré, Darien y las chicas me han apoyado siempre, y hay una esperanza para poner fin a estos conflictos y juro que lo haré por ellas, por mi familia y por el futuro._

-Mamá, y cuáles son las palabras que debo decir para transformarme.

-Es muy simple, las palabras son: ¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata! Eres Princess Sailor Moon… Y ahora hija, debo irme…

-Pero, madre, ¿puedo confiar en que siempre estarás a mi lado?

-Siempre…nuestra conexión es más fuerte que la muerte…y es la misma que tienes con tu hija… mientras mires a tu niña, verás que en ella estoy yo. Te quiero hija amada…adiós…

Y dichas estas palabras la luz desapareció y el departamento volvió a la normalidad. Serena se quedó mirando fijamente el broche que su madre le había entregado. Ya estaba _ad portas_ de transformarse en la Reina… ¿estaría pasando esto a causa de su compromiso con Darien? Esto la superaba…pero ella tenía el valor para superarlo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser feliz junto a los suyos. De pronto, recordó que en su sueño, la VOZ le había dicho que su súbdito estaba luchando con Rini

-¡Dios mío, no puedo dejarla sola! Y Darien ¡Mi Darien corre peligro! Tendré que luchar, aunque no quería que la vieran las demás, pues quería estar sólo con Darien oculta, debo luchar para mantener la paz.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

La nueva transformación de Serena consistía en su típico traje de marinera, pero éste no era tan ajustado, la falda nacía desde sus pechos y dejaba ver su pancita que ya era prominente. El broche se encontraba en su lazo rojo, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos bellos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de su codo, sus pies, poseían unas botas, también blancas. El símbolo de la luna, tal como cuando era Eternal Sailor Moon, estaba en su frente, sin la necesidad de tener su tiara… era cierto, estaba a punto de transformarse en la Neo Reina Serena. Y por último, sus alas aparecieron, la hacían ver como un ángel, un verdadero ángel, y su pelo se veía más largo de lo que ya lo tenía.

-¡Darien! ¡Rini! ¡Chicas! ¡Aguanten un poco más!- se dirigió a la ventana y saltó al vacío, tomando rumbo hacia la secundaria de Rini.

**De regreso a la Secundaria de Rini**

**-**Ya no puedo más, no me quedan fuerzas- dijo Sailor Neptune.

-¡Resiste, bonita! Si estamos juntas, lograremos sobrevivir- le contestó Sailor Uranus

Y Neptune se perdió en los ojos de su compañera y desde el fondo de su ser sacó energía para resistir un poco más la pelea.

-Jajaja, ustedes han sido un buen entretenimiento para mi…- reía Jing.

-Maldito monstruo, no nos daremos por vencidos así tan fácil- gritó Tuxedo Mask – Protegeré mi planeta con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también, este es nuestro hogar…y protegeré mi futuro y el de mis padres.- gritó Sailor Chibimoon

-Chicas juntemos nuestros ataques- dijo Saturn.

-¡Sí! ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Tierra! ¡Tiembla!

-¡Revolución de la muerte!

-¡Grito Mortal!

-¡Láser de estrella Fugaz!

-¡SUBLIME MEDITACIÓN LUNAR!

-¡Smoking explosión!

Este ataque en conjunto logró romper nuevamente la armadura de Jing, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

-Tuxedo Mask, debes huir junto con Sailor Chibimoon, aquí corren mucho peligro.

-Sailor Fighter, no podemos dejarlas solas, mi deber como guardián de la Tierra es protegerlas. Y Chibimoon será protegida por mí-

-_Darien…Darien… ¡Qué valiente eres! Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu hija._

_-_Lo mejor será que les dé el golpe final, despídanse de este mundo…adiós Sailors Scouts. ¡BOMBA DE ENERGÍA!

Lo único que hicieron las chicas fue reunirse en torno a su Príncipe y su Pequeña Dama, preferían morir ellas, antes de que su futuro se quebrara. Pero…

- ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA! ¡ELIMINA!

Y una ráfaga de energía prácticamente fulminó a Jing, Freezer miró con horror cómo su monstruo fue destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y optó por escaparse, huyó como una vil rata. Las chicas y Darien miraron con asombro a quien era la dueña de semejante energía.

-¡Princesa!- gritaron Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut. - ¡Has regresado!

-Cabeza de Bom Bom, al fin llegaste.

-¡Serena! ¡Volviste! Me cumpliste la promesa… ¡Mamá!- gritó Sailor Chibimoon y corrió a abrazar a Princess Sailor Moon. Pero ésta, se debilitó por haber usado tanta energía y se desvaneció. Tuxedo Mask corrió a recibirla en sus brazos.

-Princesa, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí mi amor, sólo que usé demasiada energía con mi nueva transformación.

Tuxedo Mask se acercó a los oídos, y le susurró:

-Te ves muy linda con tu nueva transformación, tu pancita se ve maravillosa…jijiji

-Darien… no sigas…- su novio había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

Sailor Chibimoon miraba feliz la complicidad de sus padres, y pudo comprobar de que ellos habían estado juntos…por eso ella se sentía feliz cuando se despertó. Princess Sailor Moon se levantó y vio que sus guerreras estaban muy mal, tiradas en el suelo…

-¡Las chicas! Debo curarles… ¡CURACIÓN LUNAR!

Y su rayito de energía, llegó a cada una de sus guerreras y, también ayudó a que los pequeños de la secundaria para que se recuperaran…

-Princesa, has regresado…-dijo Uranus con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si, mi fiel Haruka-

-Princesa, al fin estás con nosotros, estoy muy feliz- dijo Neptune

-Las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad- dijo Plut

- Al fin podremos cuidarte.- dijo Saturn

-Si, mis queridas outers – y dirigiéndose a Seiya- Muchas gracias por proteger a Rini, Darien y a las chicas.

- De nada cabecita de Bom Bom, la promesa que te hice la cumpliré hasta el día en que muera.

Rini estaba muy sorprendida del amor que salía de los ojos de Sailor Star Fighter, notaba el compromiso que existía para con su madre, luego miró a Tuxedo Mask y notó los celos que esa estrella le provocaba. Sólo atinó a sonreir. Las demás Sailors poco a poco comenzaron a llegar.

-Serena, ¡Tonta! Al fin has vuelto, no te perdonaré que te hayas ido sin decirnos nada- llegó diciendo Rei.

-¡Ay, Rei! Ya me estás regañando…

-¡Serena! Qué bueno saber que estas de regreso con nosotras- dijo Amy.

-Amy, amiga mía, no me volveré a alejar de ustedes.

-¡Qué alegría! Te prepararé los más ricos pasteles para que te alimentes muy bien.

-Pero Lita, ¡ya no quiero subir tanto de peso!

Todas sonrieron

-Y ¿cómo está nuestra pequeña pancita? A ver bebé, ¿te mueves? ¿ya quieres nacer?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MINA!!!!!!!- Gritaron al unísono

-Querida Mina, si sólo tengo cuatro meses, tres semanas y cuatro días

-¡Bien, Serena, llevas la cuenta!- le dijo Rei

-Jejeje, es que estoy muy feliz

Rini, quien estaba junto a Darien, tímidamente dijo:

-Lita… ¿tú podrías darme uno de tus pasteles? Es que tengo mucha hambre jijiji-

Mientras sonreían, se unieron a ellos Sailor Star Maker y Healer, quienes se acercaron a Fighter y luego corrieron a abrazar a Sailor Moon.

-¡Amiga! ¡Por fin podemos verte feliz!- dijeron Taiki y Yaten.

-Amigos, gracias, los quiero demasiado.

Estaban en esta conversación, cuando Hotaru preguntó:

-Princesa, ¿Este es tu último paso, cierto? ¿Llegó la hora de que unas tu vida a nuestro príncipe?

-Así es, este es mi traje de guerrera… y pronto me casaré con Darien-

-¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!! ¡Qué felicidad!

-Chicas, Serena debe descansar, este día ha sido muy largo…y se viene una batalla más fuerte y debemos estar bien. Mañana nos reuniremos en el Templo de Rei y hablaremos sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Mañana tendremos una larga conversación, no se preocupen. Aparte que necesitaré ayuda para preparar mi boda- terminó Serena. – Hasta mañana.

-Rini, tú vienes con nosotros- dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Si

-¡ah! Por favor, no digan nada en mi casa. Debo prepararme para regresar a con mis padres.

-Así lo haremos, princesa- contestó Uranus

Y la familia se alejó por los aires, rumbo al departamento de Darien. Las chicas se quedaron mirando y decidieron irse a sus casas, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, podrían estar tranquilas… Su princesa estaba con ellas.

**Guarida de Diamante.**

**-**Ese imbécil algo está tramando. ¿Por qué quiere al conejo? Si yo a la que quiero es a Sailor Moon… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Y qué les pareció el cap? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Diamante, Zafiro y Esmeralda cuando descubran que Freezer es un traidor? ¿Diamante se quedará con Serena antes que la Voz? ¿qué hablaran en la reunión? Uf!!!! Espero que les haya gustado…

Los ataques de Sailor Saturn y de Tuxedo Mask los saqué del manga…

Mili besos para mis amigas Natustar y Patty Ramirez de Chiba…mis cariños también para Barbarita, para Dayanna, Seiya-Moon, Sandy-Serena, paolac78, Serena Ramos, Usako de Chiba, Isabel 20, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, SERENITY CHIBA COL.

LAS REQUIERO!!!!


	10. Mamá ¡aquí estoy!

Acá les dejo la actualización…mil besos… este capítulo trata más sobre reencuentros que peleas…esas vendrán más adelante.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mamá: ¡aquí estoy!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

- Hermano, ¿por qué te encuentras tan intranquilo?

-Zafiro, creo que otra vez seremos traicionados-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quién podría atreverse a traicionarnos?

-Creo que Freezer está aliado a alguien muy poderoso…descubriré quién es!!!!- gritó Diamante empuñando fuertemente sus manos. - ¿Y pudiste ver si Sailor Moon apareció?

- Si, ella regresó, ¿acaso no la viste?

-No, el desgraciado de Freezer algo raro me hizo, creo que me hipnotizó y me hizo regresar a la guarida… ¡al fin, ella regresó!

Los hermanos se encontraban conversando, mientras detrás de una puerta una mujer de verdes cabellos los observaba…

-No dejaré que nos derroten otra vez, mi amado Diamante merece que su venganza se ejecute, aunque deban existir sacrificios…y Sailor Moon, será uno de esos sacrificios… ¡lo juro!

**Departamento de Darien**

-Serena, ni te imaginas lo feliz que me siento de que estés aquí- gritaba Rini llena de alegría.

-Mi Rini, ¡qué grande estás! Te dejé de ver por unos meses y creces como loca- le decía Serena abrazándola

Darien, que estaba en la cocina preparando un te, dejaba caer de sus ojos unas lágrimas de felicidad…tenía a las tres, si tres (ya que la bebé cuenta como una tercera) mujeres de su vida a su lado, podía verlas feliz, por fin lograría estar tranquilo.

-Darien, ven a acompañarnos- gritó Rini.

- Ya voy mi pequeña, espera que le preparo un te a Serena, no quiero que se muera de hambre…

-¡Darien! Cómo dices esas cosas…- dijo sonrojada Serena.

-Mi amor, te conozco como la palma de mis manos, puedo sentir tus deseos.

-mmm, tan lindo que eres- terminaba de gritar Serena de una habitación a la otra.

-Oye, Serena- dijo Rini. – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

-Rini, creo que ahora no es el momento de explicarte eso, pero mereces saber algo de lo que está pasando

-Pues claro, he estado luchando contra seres muy poderosos, ocupando tu lugar, ¡merezco saber qué es lo que está pasando!

-Esperemos a que…

-¡Darien! ¡Apresúrate!- interrumpió la pequeña, para apurar a su padre.

-Ya, ya llego…ten amor- dijo Darien dándole a Serena su taza de té y las galletas favoritas de Serena.

-¡Al fin! Es que estoy muy ansiosa, quiero saberlo todo- expresaba ansiosa Rini…

-Está bien, comenzaré a hablar, pero, mi pequeña Rini, quiero que lo que te diga sea ejecutado lo antes posible.- dijo Serena muy seria y mirando fijamente a Darien. Él conocía muy bien esa mirada de su novia, era aquella en que realmente actuaba como una Reina.

-Está bien- asintió Rini

- Rini, hace unos meses comencé a tener unas pesadillas, en donde una voz, me exigía que me alejara de Darien – al decir esto miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su novio y continuó – el día en que me fui, esas pesadillas pasaron a ser visiones, la voz me amenazó diciendo que mi unión con tu padre destruiría tanto al planeta como a nuestro futuro, y eso era demasiado para mi, no sé qué haría si algo le sucediera tanto a Darien o a ti… por eso es que me fui…

-Pero Serena, debiste habernos pedido ayuda- dijo Rini muy triste.

-Lo sé, pero es que en esos momentos no vi otra solución que escaparme-

-Pero cuando supiste que estabas embarazada, ¿por qué no regresaste?

-Porque el peligro estaba muy presente, y si yo volvía, seguirían todos corriendo peligro.

-Rini – dijo Darien mirando dulcemente a la pequeña. – No pidas tantas explicaciones, lo importante es que Serena y nuestra bebita está junto a nosotros y que por fin podremos ser felices.

-Espera Darien, eso es lo otro que quería decirles-

-¿Qué cosa, amor?

-Pequeña – dijo Serena mirando a su hija. – Quiero que regreses al futuro lo antes posible.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si en estos minutos les soy de gran ayuda, no puedes pedirme que me vaya.

-Serena, ¿acaso volviste a tener pesadillas?

-Así es… y esa "Voz" sabe que Rini es nuestra hija, y lo peor, sabe que Sailor Chibimoon es tu identidad.

-¡Serena! ¡Eso es muy grave! – dijo alarmado Darien.

-¡PERO YO NO TENGO MIEDO! ¡YO QUIERO PELEAR Y PROTEGER MI FUTURO, TAL Y COMO ME LO PIDIÓ MI MAMÁ CUANDO ME ENVÍO ACÁ!- Gritó Rini, saliendo del departamento.

-Pequeña, ¡a dónde vas!- gritó Serena.

-Me voy con mi mamá Ikuko, quiero estar con ella ahora… no quiero pensar en lo que me dijiste- dijo la niña y siguió corriendo.

Serena quedó echa un mar de lágrimas, tan solo pensar que Rini corría peligro la hacía sentir desesperada, esa niña era lo más importante en su vida, aparte de Darien… si algo le pasara, ella moriría…

-Mi amor, ven acá- dijo Darien envolviéndola en sus brazos. – Rini necesita estar sola… ya mañana la veremos cuando nos reunamos en el templo con las chicas.

-¡Ay, Darien! Pero Rini corre peligro estando acá, ¿por qué ella no ve el riesgo al que se enfrenta?

-Serena, esa niña es igual de obstinada que tú- dijo Darien con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Y sé que ella solita se dará cuenta de que corre peligro. Aparte, cuando llegue la hora de que esta Rini – y le toca la pancita- llegue a nuestras vidas, nuestra amada Rini, volverá a nuestro futuro.

-Eso es cierto, ya que dos personas no pueden convivir en el mismo tiempo y espacio…-

-Siento que no podría estar sin ustedes, las amo más que a mi vida- y dicho esto, tomó el rostro de su amada, y la besó efusivamente…

-Da…rien… te amo… y, de verdad que, pese al peligro que estamos corriendo, estoy muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado…

- Y pese a todo el dolor que su sufrí estos meses lejos de ti… este momento lo salda todo… no podría vivir sin ti… te adoro!!!!!

Y abrazados, mirando la vista que desde el edificio se tenía de la ciudad, se quedaron por mucho tiempo sólo disfrutando de su compañía, de la sola presencia del uno junto al otro. En eso estaban cuando un pensamiento los sacó de sus ensimismamientos.

-¡Rini! – dijeron ambos.

-Darien, llama a mi casa para saber si nuestra Rini llegó bien a casa…

-Lo haré de inmediato…dame unos segundos y marco…- el teléfono comenzó a marcar… - aló, mamá Ikuko… ¿Cómo está?... lo sé, yo también todavía no estoy en un 100% bien, en el hospital me dieron un mes de vacaciones, así que tendré tiempo de reponerme y buscar a Serena, sí…la extraño demasiado… usted sabe que apenas sepa algo se lo haré saber… ¿Y Rini?...quisiera saber si llegó a casa, porque quedó de avisarme para que yo no me preocupara, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo… ¡ah! Llegó hace mucho rato…muchas gracias por su ayuda… espero poder ir a verla pronto y llevarle buenas noticias… cariños… - al cortar Darien se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena, esto por la cara de sorprendida que tenía ella al notar la mentirita piadosa que le había dicho a su madre.

-No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado… creo que ahora puedo casarme tranquila, ya eres parte de los Tsukino… jejeje

- ¡Ay, Serena! Ni te imaginas el apoyo en que se transformó tu familia…

- Mi amor, ven acá, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir… este ha sido un largo día.

**En casa de Serena **

-Mamá Ikuko… tú me quieres mucho, ¿cierto?- preguntaba la pequeña de cabellos rosas.

-Si mi pequeña, ¡pues si eres mi pequeña favorita!- le contestó mamá Ikuko. – ¿Sabes? Cuando Serena o Sammy tengan sus propios hijos, me encantaría que uno de ellos fuera como tú. Porque, tú también crecerás y te irás de mi lado, quisiera tener una nieta tan maravillosa como tú…- y la abrazó acurrucándola con su abrazo para hacerla dormir.

-Te adoro, mamá- contestó la niña antes de cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a los brazos de Morfeo…

**Sueño de Rini.**

- No podrás escapar de mi, pequeña… en mis manos está tu futuro… yo decidiré si naces o no…- le dijo la "Voz" a la niña.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso crees que te temo?

-Eres igual de rebelde que tu madre… pero quiero decirte que la Princesa de la Luna será mía y tú no podrás hacer nada.

-Eso es mentira, mi papá luchará por ella… y las Sailors scouts también nos protegerán…

-Sólo te advierto… adiós, ¡enana!

**Fin del sueño**

- ¡Uf! ¡Qué fue eso! ¿Acaso esa es la voz que acosa a Serena? Quizás, ella y Darien tengan razón, el enemigo quiere utilizarme como carnada… yo soy el punto débil de ambos… creo que debo disculparme con ambos, me comporté como una niña malcriada…

**Al otro día******** Templo Hikawa.**

La joven sacerdotisa de negros cabellos se había levantado más temprano que lo normal, esto debido a que las chicas pronto llegarían para llevar a cabo la reunión… el día tenía de dulce y agraz. Dulce porque su querida amiga Serena había regresado, por fin, a la ciudad, y agraz, porque el enemigo era mucho más fuerte de los que ya los había atacado…eso la desanimaba…

-¡Rei, Rei!- gritaba desde afuera una voz que sonaba un poco chillona…

-_¡Mina!- _pensó la morena.

-¡Vamos, Rei! ¡Qué quiero que me des un café!

-Jajaja, tú eres la única que podría hacerme reír en momentos como estos- contestó Rei abriendo la puerta a su amiga. Y me sorprendes… ¡eres la primera!

-Es que desde que vi a Serena, siento que he recuperado las energías…esa es la verdad.

Las amigas compartieron un rico café, conversaron de cosas banales y de Yaten. Era lo que les hacía falta, hace meses que no estaban tranquilas… al rato llegaron las outers, quienes también sonreían, ya que les había regresado el alma al cuerpo. Lita y Amy llegaron juntas, venían cuchilleando, y, por lo sonrojada que estaba, era seguro que viniese hablando de Taiki. La última en llegar fue Rini, quien venía acompañada de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

-Hola pequeña Dama.-

-¡Hola Setsuna, hola Chicas!- respondió la pequeña.

-¡Hola Chicas! – dijeron los Three Lights al unísono.

-¡Hola!- dijeron todas. – Estamos casi todos – terminó diciendo Michiru.

-Rini, ¿Y Darien y Serena?- preguntó Rei.

-No lo sé, lo que pasa es que anoche yo me fui a mi casa, quedamos de juntarnos acá.- mintió Rini.

-Estoy tan tranquila ahora que nuestra cabeza de Bom Bom está de vuelta, anoche pude dormir tranquila- dijo Haruka alegre.

Rini estaba sentada en el sillón, su cara mostraba un cierto grado de preocupación por lo que Hotaru le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba; Rini no tuvo opción de relatar lo que Serena le había pedido el día anterior y…les contó la pesadilla…

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué la voz se te aparece a ti?- gritó Seiya

-¿Cómo, acaso tú sabes de que se trata esto?- dijo preocupada Lita.

-Así es, a Bom Bom se le aparecía en sus sueños, es por culpa de esa "Voz" que ella se fue de su casa y se alejó de ustedes-

- Pequeña Dama, creo que debes hacerle caso a Serena y regresar al futuro- dijo seriamente Setsuna.

-Pero…pero Plu! La verdad es que quiero quedarme y ayudarlas en esta batalla.- reclamó la niña.

- Pequeña, nosotras no queremos que te pase nada – le contestó Amy.

- Lo sé, lo sé… esa voz me dijo que en sus manos estaba si yo nacía o no- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eso quiere decir que quiere atacar a Serena… ella corre peligro, al igual que nuestro futuro- dijo Haruka.

Mientras estaban discutiendo sobre eso, llegaron Darien y Serena de la mano… ella corrió a abrazar a su hija… ¡Había escuchado que su hija corría peligro!

-Rini, por favor, hazme caso… me volvería loca si algo te pasa- le rogó llorando.

-Serena, debes calmarte. Esto no te hace bien, por favor… - le dijo Darien abrazándolas

- Serena, tonta, es que yo quiero estar contigo; quiero estar cuando ustedes se casen, quiero verlos feliz…

- Mi amor, Rini, escúchanos – empezó a decir Darien. – Tú no podrás estar mucho tiempo en este tiempo, porque dos personas no pueden encontrarse en el mismo tiempo y espacio…

- Te adoramos Rini, y por eso no queremos que te pase nada- dijo Serena. – Mientras estés en mi vientre, yo puedo protegerte, pero, tú sigues corriendo peligro.- Mientras decía esto, la aferraba a sus brazos, como si temiera que alguien se la arrebatara…

Luego de esto, Serena contó a las chicas todo lo que vivió durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, su encuentro con Diamante, sus primeros meses de embarazo, sus días en el hospital, su vida con las súper estrellas… Mina era quien más preguntaba, no era para menos que su mejor amiga hubiese vivido como una famosa. Las outers exigían explicaciones, pero Darien se encargaba de defender a su Serena. Por fin había llegado un poco de calma después de la tormenta, pero no todo era color rosa, el enemigo al que se enfrentaban era más fuerte que todo lo ya visto, ni siquiera el peligro al que se enfrentaron con Galaxia. Con un poco de desolación rememoraron a todos los enemigos contra los que se enfrentaron… Beryl y su obsesión con Endymion, el mismo Diamante, junto al Gran Sabio, y su plan de destruir el Futuro Tokio de Cristal; luego la amenaza de Dama 9 y Faraón 90, Neherenia y Zirconia…y Galaxia, quien casi consigue destruir por completo el futuro y el planeta Tierra… Pero este nuevo enemigo es fuerte, y peligroso, ya que ni siquiera saben quién es…

-Ya no quiero que hablemos de cosas tristes – dijo Rini.- Por qué mejor no nos hablan de su matrimonio- dirigiéndose a Darien y Serena.

-¡Eh! Mmm – comenzó diciendo Darien sonrojado.

-Príncipe, ¿por qué se sonroja?- preguntó riendo Haruka.

- Lo que pasa es que anhelo tanto ese momento, que pensar que está tan cerca, emociona; ustedes son testigos de cuánto sufrí durante el tiempo que estuve sin Serena, y tenerla para toda la vida junto a mí es mi sueño - mientras decía esto, Serena lo miraba con ojos atentos y enamorados… pero su bebé, la pequeña Rini, le jugó una mala pasada, debido a que comenzó a sentir mareos, la vista se le nubló y cayó desmayada en los brazos de su Darien.

- Serena, ¡Vamos, reacciona!- le decía Darien tratándola de hacerla volver en sí.

-¡Bom Bom!

- ¡Serena! Vamos, ¡reacciona!- dijo Rini, quien tomándole las manos, rogó a su lado para que ella despertara… poco a poco, la chica fue abriendo poco a poco sus bellos ojos azules, lo que causó que los ojos de Darien se tornaran brillantes…

-Serena, ¿por qué me haces pasar tantos sustos?- preguntó besándole la frente.

-¡Es que de pronto la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas! Debe de ser por todas las emociones que he pasado en los últimos días.

-Serena, ¿no crees que es hora de que vuelvas conmigo a casa de mamá Ikuko?- preguntó la pequeña de cabellos rosas

-Creo que hoy es el día en que debo volver a mi casa- respondió Serena

-Pero…pero…yo creí que te quedarías a vivir conmigo para siempre- dijo Darien haciendo, por primera vez delante de todos, un gran puchero.

-¡uh! Darien quería quedarse solito con Serena- dijo una rubia a tono de burla y causando que el serio de Darien se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-¡Mina!- gritaron todas al unísono.

-jajajajaja, qué bueno que dentro de todo lo malo, las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad –suspiró Rei

Mientras Serena se iba poco a poco recuperando, la paz reinó en el templo Hikawa, nuevamente se escuchaban las risas de todos en el lugar, nuevamente la vida volvía a sonreírles a todos… los corazones de todos rebosaba de alegría.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿te llevo a tu casa?- dijo Darien

-¿Me llevas?- preguntó coquetamente Serena

-Obviamente… lo primero que haré será pedir tu mano…aparte debo apoyarte en todo, ya que debes dar muchas explicaciones, ¿acaso podrás explicarle a mamá Ikuko que te fuiste estando embarazada?-

-Si, tienes razón…me costará explicarles todo lo que ha pasado…

-Oye Serena, ¿si quieres podemos usar a Luna Pelota?

-Rini, prefiero volver y explicar a mi familia que me fui por temor a su reacción ante mi embarazo…

-pero, si dices eso, tu mamá no entenderá por qué te fuiste sin decirle a Darien- dijo Amy.

-Cierto, tienes razón Amy…Rini, creo que si ocuparé la Luna Pelota, para calmar a mis papás jejeje…

-Bueno, princesas, vamos, porque yo le prometía a mamá Ikuko que te llevaría sana y salva de regreso a casa, aunque se me fuese la vida en ello…

-¡Si! Estoy nerviosa pero debo enfrentar a mi familia- dijo suspirando Serena. – Adiós chicas, estamos en contacto.

-Adiós Sere, no olvides que te queremos…- gritó desde adentro Lita.

-Bom Bom, qué te vaya bien con tus papás…

Mientras Darien y Serena se alejaban junto a Rini rumbo a casa de la familia Tsukino, los que quedaron en el templo comenzaron a organizarse para poder salir a celebrar el regreso de sus amigos…Mina, como siempre era quien más entusiasmada estaba con la idea de salir a bailar, ella aprovecharía cada instante que la vida le permitiera estar al lado de Yaten, no quería que la oportunidad de declararle su amor por él se le fuera como el agua entre los dedos…no, no otra vez… Por otro lado, Amy y Taiki no habían dejado de mirarse, entre ellos la conexión se notaba a kilómetros, desde que tuvieron ese acercamiento para ver las estrellas, sus corazones habían quedado atados para siempre… sólo les faltó tiempo para poder expresar todo lo que sentían, la chica de cabellos azules había sido incapaz de rehacer su vida y buscar un nuevo amor, sólo él era quien llenaba de vida su corazón.

Lita, llevaba unos meses saliendo con Andrew, la verdad es que la castaña nunca imaginó que él iba terminar enamorándose de ella, ya que la competencia fue dura, ¡Si! La competencia directa de Lita era… ¡Mina! Ella siempre coqueteaba con él, lo que hacía pensar que el chico terminaría enamorándose de Mina, pero no, Lita fue la elegida, con sus detalles, con su sonrisa, había logrado conquistar al chico de sus sueños… Bueno, y Rei, aún estaba confundida entre darle una oportunidad a Nicolas o no…ese hombre sí que es insistente…

Por otra parte, las outers se habían establecido en la ciudad y vivían las cuatro muy felices como una familia, la pequeña Hotaru asistía a la misma secundaria que Rini, mientras que Setsuna había conseguido empleo en la escuela como profesora de ciencias. Haruka había vuelto al circuito a competir en carreras de auto y Michiru estaba preparando su próximo concierto de violín.

Todas habían dejado sus vidas un poco abandonadas en el momento en que Serena se fue, ya que ella era la persona que, de una u otra manera, daba fuerzas a sus vidas…

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

-¡Freezer! Ven acá, ¡preséntate ante mi!- gritaba desaforado Diamante

-¿qué es lo que se le ofrece?- respondió irónicamente el esbirro

-Quiero saber por qué atacaste al conejo, no es a ella a quien queremos, ¡es a Sailor Moon!

-Señor Diamante…- comenzó a decir Freezer fijando su mirada directamente en los ojos de Diamante, usaba esa técnica para hipnotizarlo – su plan debe continuar tal y como ya está trazado, todo marcha sobre ruedas… Majin Cold atacará mañana y la derrota del reino de la tierra y la luna será un hecho, no se preocupe…

-Está bien…confío en ti- dijo por inercia el peli plateado.

Detrás de la puerta dos ojos observaban con rabia cómo nuevamente eran engañados por una fuerza superior a ellos, y esta vez nada podrían hacer.

-¡Maldición! Otra vez moriremos a causa de una traición- decía Zafiro apretando los puños.

-No, esta vez debemos ser más inteligentes- dijo Esmeralda. –Dejemos que crean que nosotros estamos bajo su control, aunque estemos conscientes de todo esto.

-Esta vez tienes razón, Esmeralda… debemos apoyar a Diamante en todo, no permitiré que nos maten nuevamente.

-Pero ¿Quién será el que manda a Freezer?

-No lo sé aún, pero debemos averiguarlo- contestó Zafiro, retirándose del lugar.

**Casa de Serena**

-Ya mis princesas, estamos en casa- dijo Darien sonriendo a Serena, ya que notó que iba muy nerviosa.

-Yo entraré antes… veré como están los ánimos – dijo Rini.

- Está bien, ve cuánto antes…-dijo Darien.

Serena y él se quedaron dentro del auto. Nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa de la cara a Darien, tenía a la que iba a ser su mujer a su lado…embarazada cada día se ponía más hermosa de lo que ya era, se sentía realmente embobado teniéndola al su lado…Serena lo observaba, ella también no quería separarse nunca más de él… estaban en su nube, cuando vieron aparecer a Rini por la puerta.

-Vengan, ¡ya es hora!- dijo Rini. – Están papá, mamá y Sammy en casa.-

Serena suspiró, los nervios la carcomían, pero Darien la sostuvo de la mano, y sólo con ese gesto la confianza volvió a su cuerpo.

-Estoy lista, vamos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, Darien tocó el timbre, ya que Rini había vuelto a entrar. Se escucharon unos pasos que provenían del interior dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ésta se abrió lentamente, mamá Ikuko fue quien abrió. Saludó cortésmente a Darien sin darse cuenta de quien estaba escondida tras de él.

-Hola, mamá Ikuko…mire la sorpresa que le traigo- dijo él, apartándose un poco dejando a Serena al descubierto.

-Mamá…¡estoy aquí!

-¡oh! Mi pequeña… ¡estás aquí! – gritó al ver a Serena ante sus ojos. – Hija, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me siento! ¡Kenji, Sammy, Rini! ¡Serena está aquí!

Desde dentro de la casa se escuchó gritos de asombro y felicidad, la alegría del hogar había vuelto, todos lloraban, la abrazaban, tocándola para convencerse de que ella era real. De pronto, papá Kenji se puso muy serio y le dijo:

-Hija, ¿qué significa esa pancita?

-Serena… ¿estás embarazada?- dijo mamá Ikuko. – ¿esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste?

-Mamá, perdóname… sí, esa fue la razón…sentí miedo de su reacción, de papá, todo se juntó en mi cabeza, y en un momento de debilidad opté por huir…por favor, no me pidan que dé más explicaciones…- decía Serena

-No hija, no te pediré explicaciones, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, con nosotros. Y ahora, ¡me harás abuelo!- dijo Kenji riendo, pero luego miró a Darien y su rostro se tornó serio y tenso – ¡¿supongo que responderás por el bebé de mi princesa?!

-Kenji, no seas tan insistente…

- No mamá Ikuko, no se preocupe… si estoy aquí, es porque quiero aprovechar de pedirles permiso para que Serena se case conmigo, porque quiero que nunca más se aleje de mi y me haga sufrir como lo hizo estos casi tres meses, porque quiero que mi hija nazca dentro de un matrimonio feliz, y… porque su hija es la mujer que más amo en esta vida…

Serena, quien estaba abrazada a su papá no pudo evitar emocionarse, Rini también estaba muy emocionada de poder ser parte de la felicidad de sus futuros padres. De la Serena tonta que había conocido hace años ya no quedaba mucho, tenía ante sus ojos a su futura madre en todo su esplendor, se sentía orgullosa de haber participado de los procesos que sus padres vivieron…y ella estuvo en ellos. Un comentario de mamá Ikuko sacó a la pequeña de su ensoñación.

- Darien, ¿cómo sabes que será niña?

-eh…eh…Serena ya me lo dijo- contestó nervioso

- Si mamá, lo que pasa es que estuve en hospital hace unas semanas y tuve la opción de saber el sexo del bebé…

- Y cuando llegaste, mi amor- preguntó Kenji

- Hoy en la mañana - contestó Serena rápidamente, pues sabía que sus papás se molestarían si les decía que había llegado antes y que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Darien.

-Así que la tonta de Serena me hará tío- dijo Sammy. – Felicidades hermana, ni te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé.- y luego de esto corrió a abrazarla.

- Gracias por todo, los amo…-comenzó a decir Serena – gracias por no pedirme explicaciones ni nada por el estilo.

-Hija, lo único que queríamos era que volvieras, por eso, las explicaciones no vienen al caso.- dijo mamá Ikuko.

- Ahora lo importante es que estás en casa, te cuidaremos, y a nuestra nieta también- dijo Kenji.

Y se les pasó la hora conversando, querían ponerse al día con la vida de su hija, charlaron hasta de las cosas más vanales, lo importante era que Serena estaba allí. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde. Para sorpresa de todos, Kenji invitó a Darien a quedarse en casa, ya no se ponía nervioso porque él pronto se casaría con su hija, por lo que cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, todos se fueron a dormir.

-No puedo creer que estés acá en mi habitación, a mi lado…- dijo Serena - ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a mis padres? Jajaja

- Lo que pasa es que durante tu ausencia yo afiancé mis lazos con ellos…como te dije antes, ellos me acogieron en mi angustia.

-ya, es tarde, vamos a dormir; hasta mañana mi querido y amado príncipe-

- buenas noches, mi amor…no hay nada que me haga más feliz que dormirme abrazado a ti.- dijo Darien cerrando sus ojos y quedándose profundamente dormido.

**Sueño de Serena**

**- **¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vaya Princesa, te has vuelto altanera y desafiante- dijo la voz

- Vamos, ya te dije que no te tengo miedo…

-Vine a avisarte que ya queda menos tiempo para que vuelvas a mi lado

- No, nunca estaré contigo, ¡Jamás!- gritó Serena

-Nunca digas nunca – dijo la voz a medida que se desvanecía.

**Fin de sueño de Serena.**

La chica de ojos azules despertó alarmada, miró su reloj y recién eran las 3:30 de la mañana… a su lado estaba su amado Darien…sólo eso consiguió que su corazón se calmara, se volvió a recostar en su pecho y trató de dormirse nuevamente. Si Darien estaba a su lado, nada podría ocurrirle…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro con su familia? Todo está volviendo, aparentemente a la normalidad, pero los sueños se siguen repitiendo… en el próximo capítulo por fin se revelará la identidad de la Voz…

Amigas, disculpen la demora, esta vez si que me excedí… no quiero justificarme pero estoy en mi último semestre de mi carrera y el tiempo apenas me alcanza… Por eso también pido disculpas si no les puedo contestar sus comentarios…

Mil besos para mis amigas Natalia (te quiero muchísmo, fue importante encontrarte en esta vida); Patty Ramirez de Chiba (espero que pronto las cosas mejoren, ya te extraño!!!!!) Mayra (me encantan nuestras largas conversaciones, compartir nuestras locas ideas jejeje)…mis cariños también para Barbarita, para Dayanna, Seiya-Moon, Sandy-Serena, paolac78, Serena Ramos, Usako de Chiba, Isabel 20, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, SERENITY CHIBA COL, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, KAORU-AMA

LAS REQUIERO!!!!


	11. Nadie nos separará

"**Nadie nos separará"**

* * *

"Si Darien estaba a su lado, nada podría sucederle"…eso era lo que pensaba una y otra vez Serena tratando de que su corazón recobrara la calma. Pero el sueño de la noche anterior había vuelto a preocuparla, La Voz no la dejaría, estaba obsesionada con ella, no se alejaría, es más, estaba más cerca que nunca. Las visiones habían regresado y ya ni siquiera sentir a Rini en sus entrañas lograba tranquilizarla: el mal presentimiento que sentía su corazón se intensificaba.

Estaba en su casa, su mamá le había preparado un arsenal de pie de limón, aquel pastel que a ella tanto le gusta. La casa estaba rebosante de alegría, Sammy se había quedado en casa, quería estar con su hermana, preguntarle lo que le había pasado. Para él, las simples explicaciones que dio Serena no eran suficientes, sabía que algo más peligroso estaba ocurriendo…por primera vez en su vida, sabía que su hermana estaba metida en problemas. Por otra parte, Darien también se encontraba en el lugar, no quería apartarse ni un instante de su Sere, ni tampoco de Rini… Mamá Ikuko estaba feliz, la familia de nuevo estaba reunida, y Kenji, por instantes se quedaba mirando por la ventana, por su mente pasaban mil y una ideas, su hija había regresado, pero estaba embarazada, pronto se casaría con su novio, se sentía viejo y un poco melancólico…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debía asumir que su niña, su pequeña Serena se había transformado en una mujer.

Mas, quien más intranquila se encontraba en el hogar, era la pequeña Rini. Como ya se había mencionado, heredó la terquedad y belleza de su madre y la agudeza en la forma de pensar y la empatía de su padre, y sin siquiera hablar con Serena reconocía la desesperación que habitaba en su interior…ella también puede sentir que algo grave está por ocurrir…

-¡Serena, hija!-gritó mamá Ikuko a Serena, quien estaba en el baño. – Ya está listo el pastel, ven a comer

-Ya voy mamá…- contestó la rubia.- _Otra vez deberé disimular, no quiero que Darien se preocupe…quizás, y todo es un mal sueño_

Luego toda la familia se reunió para comer los deliciosos pasteles de mamá…

**En un lugar muy lejano…**

-Jajaja…por fin Selene regresará a mi lado, de donde nunca debió haber salido- gritó la voz.

-Mi señor, ya todo está preparado. En la próxima batalla capturaremos a la diosa Selene y la transportaremos de inmediato a este lugar.

-Sí… al fin… además, quiero que destruyan a quienes se opongan a mis deseos…pero no los mates, pues quiero que vean mi triunfo…y al decir esto me refiero al príncipe Endymion, quiero que vea cómo me quedo con su amada- siguió diciendo la voz

-¿Y qué haremos con el príncipe Diamante?- preguntó Freezer.

-A él le daremos la opción de elegir si quiere apoyarnos o…

-¿o qué, señor?

-O, ¡la muerte! jajaja

- mmm, yo pienso que el Príncipe Diamante podría servirnos para despistar a las Sailors Scouts

-Lo sé, pero mi objetivo principal es recuperar a Selene…en ella estoy concentrando todos mis deseos…

-Pero Señor… ¿me contará cual es el motivo de su obsesión?

-¡Obsesión! Maldito engendro ¡cómo te atreves a decir eso! Yo sólo estoy cobrando lo que me pertenece…ahora sal de aquí, ¡no quiero verte!

Freezer salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba muy confundido…su señor nuevamente se había negado a darle una explicación sobre el porqué de su obstinación con Sailor Moon.

Por otra parte, la Voz al quedarse sola continuó hablando…

-Es hora de cumplir nuestro destino…Princesa de la Luna…he esperado más de mil vidas por este momento. Tú serás mi esposa, como siempre debió haber sido… tal y como lo acordaron apenas llegamos a este mundo…

**Casa de los Tsukino…**

Mientras todos se encontraban comiendo en familia, Serena comenzó a sentirse mal…mil y una visiones venían a su mente. Ella trataba de disimular sus malestares, no quería alarmar ni a Darien ni a Rini, mas Sammy si notó algo extraño en su hermana…

-Oye, hermanita Boba- dijo tratando de pasar desapercibido. – ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento a la cocina?

La mirada de Serena fue de agradecimiento…ella no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, que aquellas visiones sobre el antiguo milenio de plata la volverían loca…

-Ahora mismo Serena, quiero que me digas qué es lo que está pasando- apeló Sammy

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Serena tratando de calmar a su hermano

- Serena, yo no soy tonto…dime ¿acaso crees que me compro aquel cuento de que te escapaste porque supiste que estabas embarazada? Jajajaja… Tú tienes una relación bastante sólida con Darien, así que mi sobrina no era pretexto para irte, y menos alejarte de tu familia o del mismo Darien ¡Vamos! ¡Dime la verdad!

Serena se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…por más que quisiera disimularlo, su rostro estaba desencajado, no sabia qué contestar…Sammy había dicho lo justo y lo necesario para dejarla en jaque.

-Sammy…yo…la verdad es…yo… es que yo…- tartamudeó la rubia

-¡Vamos! ¡dilo!

-¡Yo soy Sailor Moon!- exclamó Serena dejando a su hermano estupefacto

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es…y si me fui es porque alguien muy poderoso está poniendo en peligro a todas las personas a quienes amo…

-No…no…puede…ser… mi hermana cabeza de chorlito…la gran heroína Sailor Moon…wow, es fenomenal!!!!!

-Sammy, es un secreto…por favor…no debes revelarlo…ahora debes ser consciente de que quienes saben mi secreto también corren peligro

-O sea que Darien lo sabe todo

-Así es…algún día podré contarte la historia completa…arg!!!!! me duele!!!- la rubia respiraba agitada, y dirigió sus manos hasta la cabeza…

-Hermana ¡qué es lo que te pasa!

-Sammy, necesito salir a tomar aire- y diciendo esto salió corriendo por la puerta trasera… el joven a lo único que atinó fue a gritar el nombre de Darien, quien raudo y veloz llegó corriendo hasta la cocina. Ahí su cuñado le explicó lo que había pasado y el hecho de que Serena saliera corriendo de la casa lo preocupó demasiado, y en su corazón una espina afilada se incrustó…él también salió corriendo, y tras él, Rini.

-¿Qué es lo que estará pasando ahora? ¡Llamaré a las chicas con urgencia!- se decía a si misma la niña de los cabellos rosados. _Esto no me está gustando… ya que estamos viviendo unos cortos momentos de paz…Serena…¿qué es lo que te está pasando?_

Por otra parte Darien…corría desesperado tras Serena…pero la había perdido de vista. Uno a uno iba preguntando a la gente que estaba en la calle por la rubia de las coletas, y todos a nombraban el mismo lugar: el parque nº 10

-¿Por qué mi Princesa correrá hasta allá? ¿Y qué serán esas visiones?

**Parque Nº 10**

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué son estos recuerdos de mi infancia? ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! me duele tanto la cabeza…mi pequeña- decía tocándose su vientre- dame un poco de tu fuerza para soportar esto…siento que…que me desmayo…

Y Serena cayó desmayada, frente al lago del parque

**Recuerdos de Serena (Milenio de Plata)**

_Primera infancia de Serena_

-Mamá…¡mira, me clavé el dedito con una rosa! me duele…

-Ay Serena, pero por eso no debes llorar- contestó la Reina Serenity secando sus propias lágrimas

-Y tú, Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?

-Mi amor…algún día entenderás el significado de estas lágrimas…y cuando lo sepas, quiero que recuerdes que yo nunca quise manipular tu destino…pero los dioses hablaron y sólo debemos acatar. Tú eres la gran heredera del Milenio de Plata…eres la futura Reina Selene… y por mandato del gran dios Zeus, debes casarte con el dios Hades…

-Mamá no llores…no ves que a mi me da penita…quiero que sonrías… y yo soy muy pequeña para casarme jejejeje ¡siempre seré fiel a mi papito, seré su novia por siempre! - al decir eso, la Reina Serenity logró sonreír por unos momentos y la niña continuó diciendo - ¡vamos! ¡acompáñame a cortar rosas para adornar mi habitación! recuerda que son mis flores favoritas aunque sus espinas a veces me pinchan

-Mi Serena…eres una niña tan inocente…espero poder salvarte de este destino al que nos han obligado cumplir…

_Adolescencia de Serena_

_-_arg!!! estoy harta de que me repitan una y otra vez que debo casarme con "el dios Hades"…¡si ni siquiera lo conozco!- gritaba Serena desde su habitación

-Pero princesa Serena, debe tomarse las medidas para la confección de su vestido de novia- decían las sirvientas del palacio

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Yo no quiero saber nada con bodas y demáses! ¡déjenme en paz! _Por qué…no entiendo… ¿acaso mi destino es casarme con aquel tipo, sin conocer jamás el amor?- _Mientras pensaba en eso, su mirada se dirigía hacia la tierra – _la tierra, se ve tan hermosa desde mi ventana, creo que me escaparé por unas cuantas horas hacia allá…jajaja será el último lugar en donde me buscarán…necesito pensar, aclarar mi mente… quizás y lo que necesito es resignarme- _y antes de romper a llorar nuevamente se dirigió al planeta tierra.

Al llegar allí quedó maravillada del lugar…muchas veces durante su infancia, le habían contado historias sobre el planeta tierra y sus famosos guerreros… Mientras se disponía a sentar junto a un arroyo, escuchó unos fuertes pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Corrió a esconderse, para ver por primera vez a un terrícola…era el hombre más bello que hubiese visto desde que tenía uso de razón. Poseía una gran espalda, músculos marcados, un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos azules profundos como el mar, pero tiernos como el cielo…el chico, quien debía tener sólo unos años más que ella, se dispuso a dormir. Desde su escondite, Serena observaba cada detalle de él, sin darse cuenta, estaba sonrojada… nunca antes se había puesto así con nadie…cuando quiso acercarse, el joven rápidamente tomó una espada y…

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿y qué pretendías hacer?

Serena quedó sin habla, la sorpresa y el susto que había sentido la paralizaron, haciendo que cayese desmayada al suelo…

-¡Oye! ¡Chica! despierta…- estas palabras la rubia las sentía a lo lejos… -chica, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte… vaya si eres linda…

Poco a poco, fue recuperando el conocimiento. Con horror, vio que ya era de noche. El joven estaba haciendo una fogata…él se había quedado a su lado… Serena se levantó y por fin pudo emitir palabra.

-uy! tengo hambre- al decir esto, el Joven no pudo evitar reírse

-Jajaja…has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, es una buena señal que tengas hambre

-Lo siento, no me presenté…mi nombre es Serena y soy la Princesa de la Luna…

-Con que princesa…mmm… Mi es Endymion, y para tu información soy el futuro rey de este lugar. Es un placer conocerte…

Y tan solo bastó esa presentación para que el corazón de ambos latiera de manera rápida, intensa…

La conversación fue grata, rieron sobre lo sucedido…Endymion no dejaba de burlarse de ella debido a su desmayo…y ella le hacía burla sobre su manera de dormir… la noche protegía aquel encuentro tan afortunado, ninguno de los dos quería que aquella noche acabara, en el fondo, ninguno sabia como explicar aquella sensación tan extraña que sentían en sus estómagos…cuando el sueño los abatió, se quedaron dormidos junto a la fogata. El amanecer los sorprendió juntos, abrazados. Sonrojados, se separaron uno del otro…

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- dijo el joven de ojos azules muy nervioso tratando de disculparse…

-No…no te preocupes…así me sentí protegida…-contestó ella sonrojada. – Creo que es hora de volver a la luna…todos deben estar buscándome

-Jejeje…claro…y podemos ser los causantes de una guerra interplanetaria…

-Jajaja, así es…- dijo la rubia, y continuó - Endymion…

-¿Qué?

-¿Podré venir a visitarte?

Cuando Serena le dijo esas palabras, él no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

-Sé que pensarás que estoy loco, pero creo que tú eres mi destino- y besó suavemente sus labios…

Serena no cabía en sí de felicidad…por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo aquello que llaman amor…

-Cada vez que pueda, vendré a verte…este será nuestro punto de encuentro…- dijo la princesa soltando sus manos para emprender su viaje de retorno a la luna.

-¡Y aquí te estaré esperando, mi querida princesita!

Nadie pudo borrar la sonrisa del rostro de ambos jóvenes. Al retornar al palacio, Serena se encontró con un gran alboroto…

-¡Dónde estabas!- le gritó su guardiana más cercana apenas la vio acercarse al palacio

-Sailor Venus, no me regañes…

-¿Cómo que no te regañe? te he buscado por todas partes…y las demás guardianas han salido incluso a buscarte a otros planetas. Tu madre está al borde del colapso y el reto de Sailor Mars no te lo quitará nadie…

-No me importa- contestó la chica suspirando- ya nada me importa… - al decir esto dejó a la Sailor del amor un tanto intrigada.

Y luego de soportar el regaño de sus guardianas, de su madre y en especial el de Mars, Serena nunca más fue la misma…todas las noches se escapaba a la tierra para reunirse con Endymion…lo que había partido como un simple encuentro se había transformado en el más puro primer amor. Y quien se hizo cómplice de esos amores furtivos fue la misma Sailor Venus, quien intrigada siguió a la princesa un día y descubrió su relación con Endymion, desde ese momento se transformó en la "guardiana del amor". Por otro lado, Serena le contó a su amado príncipe que sus padres habían determinado que debía casarse con el dios de los infiernos, pero él le prometió que haría lo imposible por impedir aquel compromiso…Endymion también tenia sus problemas, debido a que era el príncipe guardián de la tierra, y también lo estaban obligando a casarse con una mujer que no amaba…ambos lucharían contra lo que fuera por estar juntos. Pero a Serena se le estaba acabando el tiempo, la fecha de su boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados…

En medio de la desesperación decidió hablar con su madre…ella, como una mujer enamorada, entendería la situación y la ayudaría a arreglar aquel entuerto…

-Madre, ¡yo no quiero casarme con aquel hombre que ni siquiera conozco! Yo estoy enamorada del príncipe de la tierra: Endymion…es a él…a él a quien yo amo- decía llorando Serena.

-¡Ay hija! ¡No sabes cuánto dolor me causa ver esas lágrimas en tus ojos!

-Haré lo que sea, pero con Hades no me caso… ¡no! ¡antes muerta que casarme con el mismo dios de los infiernos!

Después de oír estas palabras, el corazón de la Reina se estremeció: su hija estaba decidida a no casarse, por lo que decidió intermediar ante Zeus la libertad de su hija…

-Serenity, el precio que pagarán será alto…-dijo el dios supremo.

-Zeus, cualquier cosa antes de ver a mi única hija casada con un hombre que no ama y que la hará vivir en un mundo de oscuridad y tristeza…

-Está bien, libero a tu hija de el compromiso con mi hermano…pero él no estará contento…te lo aseguro

-Lo sé…-dijo preocupada la reina.

Endymion por su parte también había logrado zafarse de su compromiso con Beryl, una princesa de la tierra…por fin el par de enamorados podrían estar juntos, en total libertad. Mas…las consecuencias para el Milenio de Plata se estaban acercando…

**Recuerdos de Hades…**

**-**Hermano- dijo Zeus. – Debemos hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- El compromiso con la princesa de la Luna ha quedado deshecho

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ha venido a reunirse conmigo la Reina y me ha dado a cambio todo el control de la galaxia a cambio de liberar a su hija del compromiso…

-Pero… yo he estado esperando a esa mujer desde que nació…me pertenece por derecho

-Ya te he dicho que se ha roto cualquier compromiso…

-Jajaja…tú crees que me intimidas con esta orden…yo tendré a esa mujer aunque tenga que secuestrarla- terminó diciendo Hades saliendo de la habitación en donde estaba Zeus.

-_Debo averiguar el motivo por el que la princesita ya no se quiere casar conmigo…_

Mientras averiguaba, decidió partir de incognito al Reino de la Luna…allí se dio cuenta de que se estaba preparando la fiesta de compromiso de la Princesa de la Luna con el Príncipe de la Tierra…

-Nooooo!!!! así que fue el maldito Príncipe Endymion quien me quitó a mi mujer… me vengaré…destruiré todo…la tierra, la luna… aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! venganza!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y desde el infierno, Hades convenció a Pandora para que liberara al Caos…era él quien destruiría la felicidad de quienes lo habían burlado… y éste se apoderó de otro ser que deseaba venganza

-Beryl…toma este poder y destruye todo lo que esté a tu paso…jajaja

-Así lo haré…

**Recuerdo de Serena**

Y así fue como el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Endymion y la Princesa Serena, Beryl, junto al ejercito poseído de la tierra, atacó el Milenio de Plata.

-REINA SERENITY! Nos atacan- llegó gritando Artemis

-¿Qué?

-Así es Reina…las fuerzas terrestres están atacando el Palacio- dijo Sailor Venus

-Al parecer, están siendo poseídos por una gran fuerza maligna- complementó Sailor Mercury

-No…no puede ser…-dijo con horror Endymion. –Mi gente está haciendo atacando a las personas que quiero, ¿quién sería capaz de hacer tal daño? Debo ir a luchar…

-No…no te vayas…no te alejes de mi… si estoy a tu lado, nada malo podrá pasarme…

Pero ya era tarde, su amado iba corriendo rumbo al combate seguido de las Sailors Scouts inners…

-Madre…¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¡Nos están destruyendo!

-Mi amor…este es el precio que estamos pagando por romper el compromiso con Hades…

-¿Qué?!!! no…no permitiré que me separen de Endymion. ¡Iré a ayudarlo!

-No, ¡Serena!- gritó desesperada la Reina- _mi hija, mi corazón…mi corazón se desangra…_

La pelea fue dura, todos dieron su máximo esfuerzo, pero el Caos era más fuerte…cuando Beryl quiso atacar a Serena, Endymion se interpuso y recibió de manera directa un fuerte golpe, que hizo que su armadura se rompiera… al recuperarse se lanzó a la pelea nuevamente, pero esta vez Serena lo siguió… La malvada trató de separarlos…y lo logró…lo último que alcanzaron a hacer, fue tomarse de las manos y mirarse a los ojos…

Cuando la reina Serenity salió del palacio, vio con desolación los cuerpos inertes de Endymion y de su hija…lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho…y decidió:

-La única manera de terminar con esto, es usar el máximo poder del cristal de plata-

-No, ¡Reina!- dijo Luna

-Si lo hace, morirá- concluyó Artemis

-No me importa…adiós mis fieles vasallos- dijo dando una dulce mirada a ambos mininos. –Cristal Plateado…máximo poder!!!!!!! _Cristal de Plata, destruye al caos que ataca nuestro Reino…y permite que mi hija logre ser feliz junto a su amado, en otro tiempo y en otro espacio, donde Hades no pueda encontrarla…_

Y dicho esto…el caos desapareció del espacio…y la Reina cayó muerta en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata...

**Parque nº10**

**-**Mi amor… ¡despierta!- Serena oía esto muy lejos… - Vamos mi princesa, abre esos ojos…no sigas asustándome de esta manera…

-En…dy…mion…En…dy…mion…

-Si mi amor…acá estoy, soy Endymion – Darien repetía esto una y otra vez tratando de hacerla volver en si.

-La cabeza…me duele…

Darien le revisó los ojos tratando de encontrar la causa del fuerte dolor de cabeza de Serena. Ella muy lentamente fue recobrando la consciencia…

-¡Darien! ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo acá?

-Mi amor, ¿acaso no recuerdas que saliste de la casa corriendo?

-Darien…- y al decir esto, rompió a llorar en los brazos de su amado

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Serena! debes decirme…

-Darien, fue mi culpa… mi culpa

-Princesa… ¿de qué tienes la culpa?

-De… de que el Milenio de Plata fuese destruido!!!!

-¡Qué! ¿por qué dices eso?

-Darien… mis visiones…mis sueños…todo, todo tiene que ver con nuestra vida anterior…

-¿Nuestra vida como Endymion y Princesa?

-Así es…yo estaba destinada, por mandato de los dioses, a casarme con otra persona…cuando me enamoré de ti, le rogué a mi madre que intercediera por mi. El pago por aquel favor fue nuestra muerte y la destrucción del Milenio de Plata – al terminar de decir esto, nuevamente cayó en los brazos de Darien echa un mar de lágrimas.

-Serena…si eso es verdad…no sé qué decir… mi única verdad es que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y que si tengo que hacer sacrificios…los haré con tal de que ni a ti, ni a mi hija le ocurra nada… Tú eres mi vida Serena Tsukino…

-Darien… gracias a mi madre nosotros podemos estar juntos…ella se sacrificó por nuestra felicidad… ¡prométeme que no dejarás que nos separen!

-Mi amor…eso no te lo prometo…

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿acaso ya no me quieres?

-Mi Serena…no es eso…YO TE JURO QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE NOS SEPARE!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mi Darien…cuánto te amo… ahora debemos poner a las demás al día en los acontecimientos, porque ahora que ya recordé…puedo dar por firmado que quien está tras mis pasos es…HADES

Mientras estaban juntos conversando en una banca del parque, Rini y las Sailors Scouts venían llegando…se sorprendieron al ver a sus príncipes con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Serena…¿estás bien?-dijo Rini acercándose

-Si… fue sólo un ataque de pánico que me vino de repente. Cuando dijo esto, Darien la miró fijamente…leyó en sus ojos el hecho de no comprometer más a la pequeña dentro de la batalla, que debían convencerla de que regresara al futuro lo antes posible. Si Hades era quien estaba tras ellos, haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerles daño…y qué mejor que atacar a su punto débil: su hija

**En un lugar muy lejano…**

-Freezer…¿cómo va el plan?

-Muy bien señor…

-¿Diamante ha hecho preguntas?

-Al Príncipe lo estoy convenciendo de que se una a nosotros, Señor…él junto con el joven Zafiro y Esmeralda, pueden sernos de gran ayuda.

-Muy bien…puedes marcharte!- dijo Hades a su esbirro… _En este tiempo ya no se encuentra la Reina Serenity…por más que trató de mantenerme alejado de su hija, no pudo conmigo…llegó el momento de cobrar lo que es mío…la Princesa de la Luna me pertenece… y ahora me la llevaré con un agregado: su pequeña hija…esta será mi venganza en contra de aquel que se atrevió a interferir en mis proyectos: el maldito Endymion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Disculpen la demora, pero la vorágine del fin de año me atrapó en sus garras…Muchas gracias por leer…

Espero ir contestando uno a uno sus comentarios…

El Hades de este fic, es como el que aparece en los Caballeros del Zodiaco…

Prometo no demorarme tanto nuevamente!!!!!!! Ni con este ni con "Palabras del corazón"

Mil besos, las quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. El mal ataca otra vez

Hola a todos…me demoré bastante en esta actualización, espero poder continuar pronto…el trabajo me absorbió por completo y recién hoy me senté a escribir este capítulo…espero que les guste… mañana trataré de actualizar "Palabras del corazón".

Recuerden que sólo utilizo los personajes de mi serie favorita Sailor Moon, como base…ellos pertenecen a Naoko

* * *

**El mal ataca otra vez**

* * *

**En las afueras de la ciudad**

Unas largas dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que la princesa Serena había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos del antiguo "Tokio de Cristal".

-Frezeer!!!! ¿Cuánto falta para organizar el ataque más fuerte?

-Mi Señor Hades… la noche de la luna nueva se acerca, aquel es el día elegido ya que es en donde los poderes de la familia de la luna llena declinan.

-Muy bien, haz que Diamante y sus secuaces vengan acá, necesito hablar con ellos…si no se unen a mi por las buenas, será por las malas.

-Muy bien, mi amo.

El esbirro corrió a llamar a Diamante, debido a que, mal que mal, él había sido quien lo revivió y no quería que muriese a manos de Hades.

-Joven príncipe…-dijo Freezer. –Hades lo espera a usted, su hermano y Esmeralda dentro de unos minutos en el claro del parque.

-Con que sigues tratándome bien, traidor-

-Si vine a avisarle es porque me lo han ordenado, y no quiero que usted muera de una manera tan vil como la que le dio el Gran sabio…le estoy dando la oportunidad de luchar por su vida, ya que, de lo contrario el Señor Hades lo liquidará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-arg…!!!! dile que en unos minutos estaremos allá. _Nuevamente mis objetivos se ven desplazados por los de otro ser más poderoso. ¡Maldita sea! deberé tranzar con él, no puedo morir nuevamente. _Zafiro, Esmeralda!!!!!!!!!!!!!! vengan aquí

-¿qué necesitas hermano?

-Vamos, debemos hablar con Hades

-Pero, príncipe ¡él nos matará!

-No, me ha llamado para negociar.

-Hermano, ¿podemos confiar en él?

-No lo sé, pero es la única salida que tenemos para no morir nuevamente, ya que el trato que hizo Freezer para revivirnos fue con él, el dios del inframundo.

-¡Eso no puede ser! –dijo con horror Esmeralda

-¡Vamos! veremos qué es lo que hay que hacer.

**Departamento de Darien**

Serena ya se sentía mucho mejor, sus fuertes dolores de cabeza ya se disipaban, sólo eran los recuerdos lo que la atormentaban. Todo estaba más claro, la Voz era Hades, quien venía a reclamarla ¿cómo le haría para derrotarlo? Cada enemigo que enfrentó en la vida eran mortales… siempre estuvo lista para derrotar al mal, pero ahora se enfrentaba a un Dios, el de los infiernos, y, aparte, estaba embarazada por lo que no estaba en su 100% para la batalla. _Las cosas se vienen mal. _Darien, por su parte, pidió permiso a los padres de su novia para llevársela a su departamento, argumentando que si, una nueva crisis venia, él podría atenderla de inmediato debido a la cercanía del hospital y su casa. Rini también quiso irse con ellos así que los tres (ups, cuatro) se fueron juntos. Papá Kenji no estaba muy convencido, pero gracias a la cooperación de Sammy, accedió. Mamá Ikuko quedó de ir a preparar comidas saludables para que no les faltara nada, nunca pensó que el embarazo de su hija fuese tan complicado, pues los de ella habían sido de maravilla…

Las chicas se turnaban para acompañarlas también…y las outers pasaban día y noche merodeando el edificio, atentas a cualquier anomalía que interfiera con la tranquilidad de sus príncipes.

-Rini!!!!! ven a comer, ya es hora!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ya voy, ya voy… deja de gritar como loca Serena!!!!!!!!!!!

-A ver jovencita, más respeto con sus mayores jejejeje

Ambas se pasaban el día riendo, tratando de hacer más ameno el "seudo" encierro en el que estaban viviendo, ninguna de las dos podía estar sola. Darien, luego de sus largas jornadas en el hospital llegaba feliz a casa: siempre quiso tenerlas a ambas en casa…

-¡Darien! llegaste!!!!- saltaba Serena, tal y como una niña pequeña, y se colgaba a su brazo

-¡Darien!- gritaba la pelirrosa y se colgaba del otro

-Qué buen recibimiento es este… espero que sea así por el resto de mis días

-Si está en mis manos, intentaré hacerlo siempre- contestó Serena con sus ojos llenos de amor, posando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Oye Serena, no hagan eso delante de mí!!!!!!- reclamaba la pequeña haciéndose la indignada.

-Ya Rini, ¡deja de molestar y vamos a cenar!

Mientras sus mujeres discutían, Darien se escurrió a la sala para preparar la pequeña sorpresa que le tenía a Serena…había conseguido una hora en el registro civil para casarse con su princesa, y lo mejor era que podrían hacerlo el viernes!!!!! La sola idea de poder construir su familia, al fin, junto a su princesa lo ponía feliz…

-¡Darien! ¿a dónde te fuiste?- comenzó a preguntarse Rini.

-Ja!!! será mejor que lo busques en la sala… yo debo ir al baño- dijo Serena tocándose la cabeza de manera sospechosa.

- Serena, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Rini, sólo debo ir a mojarme mi cara jejejeje-

La niña se quedó pensativa por unos minutos…luego se dirigió a la sala donde pudo ver a su futuro padre encendiendo unas cuantas velas.-

-¿Darien, es eso lo que estoy pensando?

- ¡Rini! shhhhh!!!!! no quiero que Serena se de cuenta aún.

-No te preocupes, ella está en el baño, se puso rara de repente… ¡vamos! ahora dime, ¿qué es todo esto?

- A ver, vamos por parte…Serena se sintió mal?

- si, pero fue a mojarse la cara…

-será mejor que vaya a verla… ¡ah! ¡¡¡y nos casamos el viernes!!!

-pero Da…rien…- mas Darien ya la había dejado en la sala, para dirigirse al baño en busca de Serena.

-_Darien ya no me quiere… sólo se preocupa de Serena y no me toma en cuenta- _pensó la niña, y aprovechando que no tenía a nadie encima salió del departamento.

Por otra parte estaba Darien en la puerta del baño preguntándole a Serena qué era lo que le pasaba, ella sólo respondía que eran las hormonas que la tenían revolucionada.

-_Dios!!! por qué no deja de dolerme la cabeza, estas visiones…¿serán de mi pasado? o… ¡mi futuro!- _pensaba Serena tratando de controlar sus lágrimas para que Darien no se preocupara…ella sabía que algo pasaría, pero no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta, estaba segura de que ahora que poseía la transformación de Princess Sailor Moon, podría protegerse y salvar a la tierra de las manos de Hades… - _No permitiré que nuestro hermoso planeta, que nuestro futuro y mi familia corran peligro…si debo enfrentarme a un Dios…¡Lo haré con todas mis fuerzas!- _afuera se seguían escuchando la voz de Darien, quien ahora exigía que le abriera la puerta.

-Ya salgo Darien…dame tres segundos-

-Está bien- se escuchó la voz resignada de Darien.- Uno, dos y tres… ¡Ya te di los tres segundos mi amor!- Esa respuesta hizo reír a Serena, quien se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas y a lavarse la cara para que él no se diera cuenta de su preocupación. Al salir del baño, lo encontró con una sonrisa en los labios y él solo atinó a abrazarla.

-Sere, discúlpame. Sé que estoy demasiado sobreprotector, pero no soportaría que te ocurriese algo a ti y a nuestra hija…

- (SUSPIRO) Darien… no me molestas, para nada… ven acá- le dijo levantándole el rostro para poder verle sus ojos.- Darien Chiba… Te amo… y no permitiré que nadie nos separe… te lo juro!!!!- y terminadas esa palabras, se fundieron en un beso…

-Serena, te tengo una sorpresa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-En tres días nos casamos!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!!!!!

-Así es…conseguí una hora libre gracias a mis contactos, ya no quiero que nadie nos separe jamás

-Da…rien… no sé qué decir…

-sólo dime que aceptas

-Jajajaja, claro que acepto, pero ¿qué dirán mis padres?

-Ya les avisé, aunque tu papá está como loco no le quedó más que aceptar. Él más que nadie sabe cuánto te amo, vio cómo te busqué mientras estabas desaparecida…

-¡Oh! esto hay que contárselo a Rini… ¡Rini! ¡Ven acá, tenemos que contarte algo!- llamaba Serena.

- Qué raro que no venga, estaba conmigo en la sala…vamos a verla…

Pero la niña no estaba por ningún lado, la primera opción fue llamar a mamá Ikuko por si ella tenía noticias, pero Rini no estaba allá, luego a cada una de las senshis, mas nadie tenía noticias… respiraron hondamente y se animaron a pensar en positivo, nada le pasaría, y quizás salió a respirar un poco de aire puro…¡sí, era mejor pensar en aquello! Aun así, las senshis se organizaron para salir a buscarla a los lugares a donde acudían constantemente…

**En las afueras de la ciudad…**

-Buenas tardes, Hades… nos has mandado llamar- dijo Diamante manteniendo su semblante frío y calculador.

-Muy bien, veo que han accedido a ser mis ayudantes

-No creas que estamos acá de buena gana- dijo Esmeralda. Zafiro, de inmediato, tapó su boca para que se quedara callada.

-Hades, disculpe a Esmeralda, ya sabe usted que las mujeres en algunos casos son un poco exageradas- dijo Zafiro

- Jajajajaja… no se preocupen, si ustedes acceden a mis solicitudes, les esperará un futuro lleno de victorias y…podrán recuperar el poder de su planeta: Némesis.

-¿cómo?- la boca de Diamante se abrió tanto que parecía que nunca la cerraría.

-Así es, si ustedes me ayudan a recuperar a la princesa Serena para mí, el futuro cambiará, por ende, ya el Tokio de Cristal no se formará y no podrá luchar contra ustedes… Y, Diamante- dijo Hades dirigiéndose al hombre,- podrás matar con tus propias manos al Gran sabio, quien te traicionó de la manera más vil…

-Hermano, tiene razón- dijo Zafiro

-Diamante, yo haré lo que tú mandes- dijo Esmeralda

-No se preocupen- dijo el rey del inframundo.- Yo no traiciono a la gente que me ayuda…

-Ok, aceptamos el trato…¡Te ayudaremos a recuperar a Sailor Moon!- esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, si bien la odiaba con todo su corazón… en el fondo no había logrado borrar de su memoria la última mirada que ella le dio antes de morir.

-Jajajaja…muy bien…Esmeralda!!!-dijo Hades

-Dígame…señor-

-Mis esbirros me han señalado que la hija de la princesa ha salido sola de su hogar… ¡quiero que la sigas e intentes sacarle información! Te recomiendo que te disfraces para no levantar sospechas. Y… ¡Hazlo rápido!

-Así lo haré, señor!!!- Eso lo dijo con fuerzas ya que pudo darse cuenta de la mirada que le dio Hades…ya no era una mirada recelosa ni dictatorial, más bien era de deseo y lascivia… Y dicho esto salió del lugar a cumplir con la orden recientemente dada.

Hades había visto con otros ojos a Esmeralda…_A la princesa la quiero para llevar a cabo mis planes, mi venganza, la haré mía para pasar por sobre Endymión, quien me arrebató todo… se la quitaré para que sufra, para que pierda lo que más quiere!... Y para ser mi mujer, la que se meterá en mi cama será ¡Esmeralda! JAJAJAJA._

-Diamante, espero que nuestro trabajo sea exitoso.

-No se preocupe… ahora, puedo retirarme.

-Sí, cuando te necesite, te llamaré…¡y prepárate que será pronto!

**En el parque nº 10**

-Snif!!! snif!!! ya Darien no me quiere…cuando Serena no estaba siempre estábamos juntos, yo era su apoyo y él el mío…Ahora, vive preocupado de ella…y hasta se van a casar, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? creo que tendré que irme de regreso al futuro, ellos no tendrán tiempo para mi, sólo se preocuparan de la bebé, que, aunque sea yo, vendrá a ocupar mi lugar en este tiempo y espacio…snif, snif…¿por qué tengo tanta pena?

-Pequeña, no se ve muy bien que una niña tan linda como tú esté llorando solita en el parque.

-¿eh? Buenas tardes señora… no se preocupe, estaré bien…

-mmm, siento que necesitas expresar lo que sientes…no es bueno que te quedes con las penas en el corazón… si quieres yo puedo escucharte…-al decir esto, le brillaron los ojos.

- snif! snif! lo que pasa es que una persona muy importante para mí, se casará este viernes con la persona que ama…

-Pero esa es una buena noticia…

-sí, pero por culpa de ella, él ya no me está tomando en cuenta, sólo se preocupa de Serena y su hija

-¿Hija? a ver, estoy confundida…¿acaso no quieres que él esté con su familia?

-¡Es que yo también soy su familia!- dijo Rini llorando a mares.

-Pequeña, aunque no te entendí bien, espero que puedas solucionar tus problemas…y ¿dónde será la boda?

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que por la rapidez, será en una de las oficinas del registro civil de la ciudad.

-Aaaaahhh!!! _jajaja esta información me será de mucha utilidad- _dijo y pensó Esmeralda, quien estaba disfrazada de una señora mayor. Mientras pensaba en eso, se sintieron las voces de las senshi a lo lejos

-¡Rini! ¡Rini!

-Muy bien pequeña, me marcho, un beso, adiós

-adiós señora…- a medida que Esmeralda se alejaba, Setsuna y Rei se acercaban a la niña-

-¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar, pequeña Dama?

-Rini, Serena y Darien nos avisaron que saliste sola- dijo Rei

-Chicas- dijo la niña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.-

-¿qué te pasó? ¿y con quién estabas conversando?- dijo Setsuna

-Nada, nada me pasa, sólo tengo un poco de melancolía…y estaba con una señora muy simpática que se me acercó.

-Ok, será mejor avisar que estás con nosotras… ¿quieres que vayamos por un helado de chocolate?

-Si!!!! Rei, tú si sabes las cosas que me gustan

-Jajaja, Rini, si siempre serás mi amiguita consentida!

-Pequeña Dama, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Setsuna, Darien se va a casar con Serena el viernes y ya no me tomarán en cuenta, sólo se preocuparán de su bebé, snif, snif!

-Pequeña Dama, pero si ese bebé eres tú, y mientras estés en este tiempo con nosotros, todos te querremos como siempre…

-Rini, si Darien ahora se preocupa más de Serena no es porque no te quiera a ti, sino que sufrieron mucho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados…ya sabes cuanto se aman…y el resultado de ese amor eres tú!

-Setsuna, Rei, gracias! vámonos por un helado! _ellas tienen razón, me estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua-_

**En el escondite de Hades**

**-**Mi señor-

-Esmeralda, has regresado…me sorprende lo efectiva y rápida que eres-

-Lo que usted mande, yo lo haré, _me conviene coquetearle, mal que mal él es el rey del inframundo y si estoy de su parte, todo se me hará más fácil. Lo siento príncipe Diamante, pero deberé olvidarme del amor que siento por usted.-_

-¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste?

-que ellos se casarán este viernes

-mmm, con que quieren casarse…JAJAJA qué mejor ocasión para recuperar a Selene.- y acercándose a Esmeralda- Ven acá, acércate más…quiero darte mi agradecimiento- y comenzó a besarla de manera violenta, con cada beso ella sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba… luego de aquello, ambos terminaron en la cama de Hades.

-Esmeralda…conmigo nada te pasará, sólo debes serme fiel.

-Lo haré señor…

-No me llames señor, ya que cuando capture a Serenity, ella será mi esposa, mas tú, tú serás mi mujer!

Y dicho esto, se dirigió al salón principal de su escondite, dejando a Esmeralda en su cama y deseando nuevamente estar junto a ella.

-Diamante, Zafiro ¿dónde están?

-Amo, acá están- dijo Freezer.

-Pero que bueno que estén todos juntos-

-Falta Esmeralda, señor- dijo Diamante

-Ella está en el lugar donde debe estar…no se preocupen por ella.

-Y ¿para qué somos buenos?- dijo Zafiro

-Zafiro, es hora de que me traigan a la princesita de la luna

-¿Es hora?- dijo Diamante

-Así es, tienen que traerla el viernes…ya que ese día se casa con el maldito de Endymion.

-Se…ca…sa…-preguntó Diamante

-Así es, les daré el lujo de casarse, pero apenas ella firme, ustedes entran en acción, así que armen pronto su plan!- dicho esto, se alejó del lugar

-¿Cómo haremos para no caer ante las Sailors scouts?-preguntó Zafiro

-Sólo debemos crear una distracción, que se quede sola…ahí la atacaremos

-¿pero cómo? si nunca está sola, si no es con Endymion, está con la pequeña conejo- dijo Diamante

-Pero la conejo, según mis averiguaciones siente un poco de envidia por su madre, quiere ser como ella, lo que nos ayudará para lavarle el cerebro por unos minutos. Aprovechemos su debilidad y transformémosla en nuestra ventaja.

-Ok. Buscaré a la Reina Serena y le seguiré los pasos- dijo Diamante

-Iré contigo hermano.

-Vayan, si necesitan ayuda, ¡llámenme!- dijo Freezer antes de desaparecer.

Los hermanos tomaron rumbo hacia el único lugar del que tenían conocimiento…la casa de los Tsukino.

**Departamento de Darien.**

-Tú crees que esté bien…quiero decir…ya lleva tiempo afuera, y ninguna de las chicas nos ha llamado para decirnos si la encontraron…

-Princesa, Rini debe haber salido a caminar, nosotros la teníamos muy encerrada en casa y, quizás, sintió la necesidad de salir, ya verás que volverá. _No sé qué pudo molestarla…_

-mmm, a veces pienso que está celosa, ya que nos preocupamos más por el bebé y el peligro que corre, que por ella.

-¡Pero si la bebé es ella! no creo que sienta celos, es más, ella fue quien nos avisó que tú estabas embarazada, por la conexión existente entre ustedes…aunque, en el fondo siento que tienes razón. Nuestra conexión ha variado, mas, nuestra hija debe entender que la amaremos siempre.

-(suspiro) ¡no pensé que tener familia sería tan difícil!

-¡Serena! Desde el viernes seremos una familia… ¡por fin tendré mi propia familia!- al decir esto su rostro se tornó triste y melancólico.

-Darien… no te pongas triste…

-No te preocupes, ya pasará…es que siempre pensé que en mi vida faltaban cosas. Desde que quedé huérfano tuve que aprender a vivir solo, sin entender por qué la vida me había quitado a mis padres y mis recuerdos. Eso, hasta que te conocí y pude recordar nuestro pasado en el Milenio de Plata; fue en ese momento cuando sentí que nuevamente se me estaba dando una oportunidad, y ni te imaginas lo que sentí al momento de enterarme de que Rini era nuestra hija… ¡fue una sorpresa! Después de no tener nada, lo tenía todo…

-¡Ay, Darien! esta vida nos ha entregado muchas sorpresas…- en eso estaban cuando el celular del pelinegro comenzó a sonar.

-Diga…Rini está con ustedes…en la cafetería…¡qué alivio!...la traen a casa en una hora más…ok, muchas gracias, y díganle que la queremos mucho…¡adiós!- y cortó el llamado. – Rini está con las chicas en la cafetería de Andrew, la traen en un rato más a casa…

-Muy bien, cuéntame de tu día, no pensemos en cosas que nos pongan tristes…

-Bueno, hoy estuve con una paciente que tuvo un accidente automovilístico, recién hoy despertó de un TEC…

Y así continuaron conversando sobre el día de él en el hospital, de sus expectativas sobre el futuro, de lo que Serena haría después de tener a Rini, sobre qué estudiaría…

Así ya llegó la noche, Rini llegó y se disculpó con sus Darien y Serena, ellos la entendieron y le hicieron ver que nunca dejarían de quererla, ya que ella era el lazo más fuerte que tenían y que por siempre sería amada. Ahí Rini les contó que se había ido al parque y que se había puesto a conversar con una señora, y que luego llegaron Setsuna y Rei y la llevaron a tomar helado…

Al otro día comenzaron a organizar la boda relámpago de Serena, pues había que elegir un vestido que camuflara su pequeña pancita de 5 meses. Como podrán imaginarse, la encargada de elegir el vestido fue Mina, quien en compañía de Mamá Ikuko, fue de compras para tener todo listo. Rei y Lita se encargaron de que el Templo Hikawa estuviera bello y listo para la ceremonia. Amy junto a Taiki se preocuparon de contratar al banquetero y Yaten y Seiya se fueron en busca del traje de Darien, además estaban preparando una canción especial para los tortolitos. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no bajaron la guardia, ya que como las sailors outers debían cuidar que todo siguiera su curso. Setsuna se encontraba alarmada ya que la puerta del tiempo nuevamente había sufrido cambios…eso era un mal augurio. Rini y Hotaru debían seguir yendo a la escuela, lo que les ayudó a distraerse de los problemas que las rodeaban… El único que estaba apenado con la boda era Kenji Tsukino…ya que nunca pensó que su hijita debiese casarse apurada…

Pero así como las chicas y la familia estaban organizándose, el mal también estaba listo y dispuesto para atacar en cualquier minuto. Ya que Hades había dado la orden de que dejaran que la Princesa de la Luna se casara, debían planear cómo sacarla de allí y evitar pelear con las senshis, sabían que un enfrentamiento podría echar su plan por tierra. Lo importante era lograr que el señuelo diera resultado.

**Día de la boda_ Templo Hikawa**

-¡Yaten! Ven a ayudarme con estas cosas!!!!- gritaba Mina desde el interior del templo.

-aaaahhhh!!!! Qué molestas, rubiecita!!

-Oye!!! No seas malo, ven y ayúdame- le dijo haciendo ojitos, a lo que el platinado no se pudo resistir

-Jajaja…sólo tú tienes el poder de convencerme.

Por otra parte, Rei discutía con Nicolás sobre la posición de la mesa donde debía estar la oficial civil…Amy y Taiki parecían en las nubes recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lita terminaba los últimos detalles del pastel de sus sueños… Haruka y Michiru disfrutaban de una copa en el patio y Setsuna estaba con Hotaru y Rini platicando sobre lo que venía.

En un ala del templo se encontraba Darien, vestido con un bello traje que lo hacía ver como un rey… _Que nuestro destino se cumpla…es lo que más deseo en este momento…pero sé que algo va a pasar…tengo un presentimiento. La tensa calma que hemos vivido estos días me hace pensar que pronto algo ocurrirá. Pero aunque tenga que dar mi vida en la batalla, no permitiré que le pase nada ni a Serena ni a Rini…_ Tanto pensar lo estaba volviendo loco, sólo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para así poder sentirse seguro al lado de Serena, cuando…

-Darien, hola-

-Seiya… ¿qué haces por acá?

-venía a desearte lo mejor, espero que sea muy feliz junto a mi Bom Bom- Darien no pudo evitar erizarse cuando él nombró así a su futura esposa, pero dominó la situación…

-Muchas gracias…aunque debo aceptar que estoy más nervioso de lo esperado.

-mmm, no debes estarlo, te estás casando con la mejor mujer de este planeta…mira que si tú no te casabas con ella, lo hacía yo jajaja- dijo riendo

-ja ja ja, eso no me causa gracia.

-No te preocupes, era broma… ya hombre, vamos a esperar que Serena llegue.

-jajaja si!!!

Serena por su parte se encontraba junto a su mamá, Sammy y su papá conversando sobre el futuro…ella les estaba contando a grandes rasgos la verdadera historia de su vida…confesó que en realidad ella era Sailor Moon y que Darien era el valiente Tuxedo Mask, que era la reencarnación de una Princesa Lunar y que Rini era en realidad su hija del futuro, la misma que llevaba en esos minutos en sus entrañas…_No sé por qué, pero tengo la necesidad de decir la verdad, quizás y el matrimonio cambie mi vida para siempre, ya que pronto tendré que ser la NeoReina Serena…cuánto faltará para que toda esta aventura acabe…Diamante, Freezer, y él…Hades ¿por qué quiere terminar con mi felicidad? ¿cuál es la idea de enviarme tantas visiones?_

-Serena, hija…nosotros te entendemos y ahora todo tiene sentido…tus continuas salidas con las chicas, tu desaparición, tu boda con Darien- dijo Kenji abrazándola

-Nosotros queremos que tú seas feliz, y por algo llegaste a nuestras vidas…¡Vamos que ya es hora! Deja de llorar, que Darien va a pensar que no te quieres casar…

-Jajajaja…mamá eso nunca

Kenji y los demás dejaron a Serena sola por unos instantes…y la Reina Serenity hizo su aparición…

-Hija…te ves hermosa…

-Madre…qué bueno que estás acá

-Serena, quiero que sepas que siempre te querré…que siempre recuerdes el amor de las personas que te rodean…

-Madre tengo sentimientos encontrados…

-y yo tengo un mal presentimiento, por eso te pido que disfrutes de tu boda, pero que estés atenta… y ¿cómo te has sentido a causa de mi nieta?

-Jejeje Mamá…justo ahora que le hablas se mueve!!!

-¡Linda! – afuera se escuchaban voces llamando a Serena- Ya hija, es hora…ten una linda boda

-Te amo, mamá

Y Serena salió al patio con su sencillo, pero hermoso, vestido blanco…era largo hasta sus pies, y tenía un corte estilo princesa que tapaba en parte su abultado vientre…sus manos eran protegidas por unos suaves guantes de seda y su cabello lucía suelto al viento, sólo coronado por una rosa roja, similar a las que llevaba en su ramo…

Dirigió su mirada a cada uno de sus invitados a la fiesta, sus amigas y amigos más cercanos, su familia, algunas personas de la universidad y del trabajo de Darien…fijó su mirada en Rini y por último, se perdió en los brillantes ojos azules del pelinegro que se transformaría en su esposo en unos minutos…nada podía faltarle en aquel segundo… al llegar a su lado, Darien le besó sus manos y la ceremonia comenzó. Todo el tiempo se miraron a los ojos haciendo que la situación se transformara en el pacto de sus vidas, donde sólo ellos existían, nadie más… en el minuto de dar el sí, y proceder a firmar, Serena se escapó del protocolo y besó con todas sus fuerzas a Darien, debía demostrarle en ese minuto cuantas cosas sentía… Finalmente, la oficial civil los declaró marido y mujer…un aplauso espontáneo invadió el lugar haciendo olvidar a cada uno del peligro que existía alrededor…brindaron, rieron, charlaron hasta que de pronto…

-Esa ha sido una explosión- gritó Rei

-Así es…ha venido desde el hospital de la ciudad- dijo Mina

-Por la radio están diciendo que un monstruo está atacando la ciudad- dijo Amy

-No puede ser… ¿acaso no pueden dejarnos celebrar?- dijo Lita

-Chicos, ¡Vamos!- dijo Seiya

-Si!!!-respondieron sus hermanos abandonado rápidamente la fiesta.

-Nosotras también debemos ir- dijo Lita

-¡Vamonos! Serena, tú quédate acá, ¿sí?- dijo Mina

-Está bien, pero si necesitan ayuda no dejen de llamarme

-Ok.

-Serena, mi amor…-dijo el pelinegro.- Yo también iré, ese es el hospital donde trabajo y mis pacientes me necesitan.

-No te preocupes Darien, ve que Rini se queda conmigo.

-Así es Darien… yo me quedo acá- dicho esto, Darien besó a su mujer y a su futura hija y se marchó corriendo, siendo seguido por Hotaru y Setsuna.

-Princesa…nosotras nos quedaremos a tu lado- dijo Michiru

-Haruka, Michiru, pero, prefiero que vayan tras Darien!!!

-No, cabeza de Bom Bom… esto me huele mal, así que nos quedaremos a tu lado…

-Jajajaja…yo me bañé antes de salir de mi escondite- dijo, de repente una voz.

-¿quién anda ahí? –dijo la rubia ceniza

- Sailor Uranus… siempre tan enojona

-Rini, quédate con Serena- indicó Michiru. -¿Qué quieres? ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-Hemos venido lo que por derecho le pertenece a nuestro amo…

-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-PODER CÓSMICO LUNAR, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-No te preocupes Serena, nosotras te protegeremos- gritó Sailor Chibimoon

-Ocúltate rápido cabeza de Bom Bom- dijo Sailor Uranus

Serena corrió a ocultarse junto a sus padres y algunos de sus invitados…pero a lo lejos Diamante observaba cada paso que la rubia daba…el plan había resultado, todos los guerreros corrieron al hospital, dejando a la princesa con muy poca protección, entre él, Zafiro y Freezer pudieron derrotar a Sailor Uranus y Neptune, más de una hora duró la batalla, pero por más que éstas lucharan con todas sus fuerzas, Chibimoon corrió a ocultarse junto a Serena, pero fue capturada antes…

-Sailor Moon…si no quieres que a tu hija le quitemos la vida, será mejor que des la cara-gritó Freezer

-No Serena…¡¡¡debes escapar!!!- gritaba Rini

-Pero pequeña, si ella desaparece, nuevamente tendrás el cariño de tu padre, si siempre has querido sacar del camino a Sailor Moon- le dijo Freezer

-Eso no es cierto!!!! Yo quiero a Serena, jamás la dañaría!!!!!

-Jajaja eso no fue lo que le dijiste el otro día a la señora en el parque, le dijo Zafiro.

-¡Suéltala! Es a mí a quien quieres – dijo Serena saliendo de su escondite

-Jajajaja…ahora eres nuestra!!- gritó Zafiro

-Bom Bom…escapa!!!- gritaba Uranus

-Déjenla…POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL…- No alcanzó a terminar, un duro golpe en la cabeza, propinado por Diamante, la hizo caer en sus brazos, _al fin estás donde siempre debiste haber estado_, pensó Diamante mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Acto seguido, los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar, dejando heridas a las tres guerreras…

-¡¡¡Serena!!! ¡¡¡Serena!!!- gritaba desconsolada Rini

-Haruka, ¿estás bien? – preguntaba Michiru

-Sí, pero nuestra princesa ha sido raptada y no hemos podido hacer nada por evitarlo…el enemigo se ha hecho más fuerte.

-Rini, tranquilízate. Ella es fuerte y se sabrá defender- decía Michiru

-Pero, ¿cómo me pides eso? ¿acaso no vieron que la golpearon?

-Malditos sean esos engendros del demonio!!!!- vociferaba Haruka

Serena había sido raptaba por los esbirros de Hades, tal y como él mismo lo había planeado, usaron a su propia hija como la carnada perfecta. También se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, las outers de Urano y Neptuno no pudieron hacer nada en contra de ellos…

-Su plan de separarnos resultó a cabalidad- gritaba enojada Haruka

-nos hicieron trizas en segundos!!!!!

-Haruka, Michiru…ahí vienen los demás- dijo con los ojos vidriosos Rini

Darien al ver a las chicas heridas, corrió lo más rápido posible a verificar si estaban bien, curó a Rini sus heridas hasta que Lita lo sacó de su labor…

-¡Chicas! ¿dónde está Serena?

-Se la han llevado…Diamante se la ha llevado para entregársela a Hades- dijo llorando Haruka

-¡¡¡¡qué!!!!!- gritaron todas

-así es…lo del Hospital fue un señuelo para atacarnos- dijo Michiru apretando sus puños…

Darien se quedó petrificado…no emitió palabra alguna… su mirada se perdió en el firmamento. No sabía qué hacer ni hacia dónde ir…hace dos horas que era el hombre más feliz del universo y en ese instante se sentía el más desdichado y desolado hombre en la faz de su planeta…sólo una cosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Chicas! ¡Daaaarrriiiieeeennn!!!!! ¡¡¡¡estoy desapareciendo!!!!!- gritó Rini

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿cuáles serán los planes de Hades para con Serena? ¿Rini morirá? ¿qué hará Darien? Sólo queda esperar al próximo capítulo para saber lo que se viene en esta historia…

Mil besos a quienes se detengan a leer mi historia, la cual adoro… gracias a mis amigas Mayra y Natalia por la paciencia…sé que ustedes entienden que ande perdida por todas las cosas que hay que hacer.

Gracias tbn a quienes han dejado su comentario y/o han incorporado la historia a sus favoritas… ah!!! Y pásense por la pag de facebook…Serena Winston!!!!

Saludos a todos!!!!!!


	13. La emperatriz del infierno

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Emperatriz del Infierno**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la cueva del enemigo.**

-Diamante, creo que le has dado muy duro en la cabeza…comienza a convulsionar- dijo Zafiro

-mmm, pero Serenity es una mujer fuerte, eso no es nada para ella.

-¡Esta mujer morirá!

-¡No digas estupideces Zafiro! Eso no puede ocurrir…

El cuerpo de Serena cada vez se iba tornando más helado, sus energías se disipaban conforme la pena de saberse prisionera y sin salida la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco. En esos minutos venía entrando Esmeralda a la habitación donde Diamante, Zafiro y Freezer tenían a Serena

-Estúpidos, acaso no sabían que ella está embarazada, cualquier golpe podría ser fatal para ella en estos momentos. Les recomiendo que hagan algo cuanto antes porque Hades se enfadará si esta mujer llegase a morir…

-Lo había olvidado por completo…¿en qué estabas pensando Diamante cuando le pusiste el golpe encima?-preguntó Freezer.

-Sólo me enceguecí por la ira durante unos segundos…_me enceguecí por la furia de verla en los brazos de otro y no en los míos, ¡qué es lo que estoy diciendo! Tengo a mi mayor enemiga en mis manos y se la estoy dando en bandeja de plata a un ser más miserable que yo._

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarla al hospital de la ciudad más próxima y estabilizarla…

-¡NO!- se escuchó fuerte la voz de Hades entrando al lugar. –que ella esté al borde de la muerte es mi mejor herramienta en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- interpeló Esmeralda

-Porque así ella será más fácil de convertir al lado de nuestra oscuridad…

-Amo, eso quiere decir que la haremos parte de nuestro bando

-Así es… Diamante, Zafiro, Esmeralda, retírense de este lugar por unos minutos y déjennos a solas con Serenity

- ¡Pero Hades!- reclamó Esmeralda

- NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ… Tú solo debes cumplir órdenes… ¡Vamos, salgan de aquí!

La sangre de la peliverde hirvió de rabia, nuevamente la Princesa de la Luna se estaba interponiendo en su vida…_Por qué esa mujer es la más importante en la vida de los hombres que me interesan! _

En el interior de la habitación, Hades procedió a ordenar a Freezer la ejecución del ritual de concentración de poder, el llamado Poder oscuro, donde se le traspasaría a Serena parte del ser de Hades, con ello, él tendría el control de sus actos…de su vida… de toda ella

-Nada podrá separarnos ahora Princesita de la Luna…

**Templo Hikawa**

-Rini, Rini…despierta Rini!- suplicaba Darien con todas sus fuerzas… cada vez esta tarea se está haciendo más difícil. Los dolores son desgarradores y ya no sé cuánto pueda resistir. Me la han arrebatado nuevamente, así de fácil y nadie pudo hacer nada. Debo pensar con la cabeza fría, mas mi corazón se encuentra apretado y bloquea mis pensamientos…

-Príncipe, mantenga la calma, usted sabe qué clase de mujer tiene a su lado…ella no se dará por vencida y hará lo imposible por que estén juntos nuevamente…mire a su hija, ella es quien será su punto de encuentro. Tenga fe, no decaiga… se lo digo yo, quien, en un futuro, estaré junto a ustedes pasando otra de sus pruebas.

-Setsuna, ¿por qué se ha cerrado la puerta del tiempo?

-Seguramente ha sido porque el futuro se está protegiendo de este caos reinante.

La pequeña de pelo rosa estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, por lo menos ya había dejado de tornarse transparente y su cuerpo había dejado de convulsionar. Por mientras, las demás Sailor Scouts se encontraban junto a Amy tratando de localizar algún rastro de la energía de Serena.

-No puedo creer que hayamos caído tan fácilmente en su trampa- reclama Lita

- No fui capaz de defenderlas…me siento tan impotente!- decía Haruka

- Tanto que nos costó encontrarla y ahora nos la arrebatan en nuestros ojos-

-Mina…sé cómo te sientes…nos han arrebatado lo que más queríamos- lloraba Amy

- Lo importante en este minuto es intentar descubrir dónde tienen a nuestra princesa… debemos saber cuál es el motivo por el que la Pequeña Dama corrió el peligro de desaparecer. La puerta del tiempo se ha bloqueado…no puedo mirar a través de ella, eso significa que Rini no podrá volver al futuro por ahora.- decía Hotaru.

-Debemos calmarnos… si nos desesperamos, le transmitiremos la desconfianza a Darien, y en estos minutos lo necesitamos entero.- decía Michiru.

-Así es, debemos pensar con la mente fría- dijo Darien saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Darien!- dijo Amy.- Amigo lo siento, no logro sentir la energía de Serena.

-Debe haber otro método de encontrarlas- se preguntaba Rei y continuo – algo que tengamos a nuestro favor y que el enemigo desconozca.

-La respuesta es Rini – Dijo seriamente la Sailor del amor

-¿Rini? ¿de qué estás hablando Mina?- interpeló Lita.

Las chicas al ver la seriedad de Mina no dejaron de asombrarse, aunque no lograban entender por qué la pequeña pelirrosa era una clave. Las Sailor exteriores se miraban sin lograr entender a qué punto quería llegar Mina, hasta que Rei reaccionó.

-¡Helios!- dijo gritando

-Así es, Rini, al ser hija de Darien también es la guardiana del Cristal Dorado del futuro y de Erusión…

-Mina, quieres decir que Helios puede encontrar el aura de Rini- preguntó ansioso Darien.

-Así es…ellos poseen los mismos sueños, eso quedó de manifiesto con nuestra Rini que se encuentra dormida… entre ellos nació una amistad y un amor profundos cuando Neherenia nos atacó.

-¿Cómo llamamos a Helios?- preguntó Haruka.

-No se preocupen… yo lo llamaré- dijo Darien y prosiguió.- Yo, Endimión, soberano de la tierra y futuro Rey del Tokio de Cristal llamo a mi fiel servidor, Helios, preséntate ante mí y ayúdanos! ¡Llamado estelar!

Una profunda luz los encegueció a todos, y luego el galope de un pegaso deslumbró a cada uno de los presentes…era Helios quien se hacía presente ante el llamado de su Señor… lentamente iba tornando su figura de caballo a la de un joven de no más de 15 años.

-Señor Endimión… puedo sentir el quiebre que está ocurriendo…en Erusión ha estado temblando constantemente al notar la inestabilidad de este mundo.

-Helios… Serena, es decir, la Princesa Serena está en peligro…necesitamos encontrarla…

-Pero ¿cómo lo conseguiré?

-Necesito que busques la energía de Rini…

-Mi princesa…- dijo enrojeciéndose - ¡¿está en peligro?

-Si… y el enemigo no conoce tu relación con mi hija.

-Pero Darien – interrumpió Haruka - ¿cómo evitar que confunda a las niñas?

-Disculpe, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Lo que pasa es que dentro de la habitación está Rini… la que tú conociste hace algún tiempo, la Rini del futuro – estas palabras ocasionaron que el joven se pusiera nervioso – pero lo que necesitamos, es que encuentres la energía de mi bebé, de Rini del presente, que se encuentra en el vientre de Serena.

-Muy bien, creo que no tendré ningún problema en encontrarla, debido a que la pequeña posee la energía de Erusión…y eso es una herencia que proviene de usted, Majestad. Es el cristal dorado quien se manifiesta…

-Por favor…búscalas rápido…

-No se preocupe, apenas tenga noticias, vendré a reportarme.

-Confío en ti Helios…

Y tal como llegó, Helios iluminó todo el lugar y desapareció, dejando a todos sumidos en una gran angustia que en el fondo, muy al fondo, guardaba una esperanza.

**Cueva del enemigo**

Hades se encontraba extasiado de triunfo y de goce, por fin las cosas le estaban saliendo bien, tal y como las tenía planeadas. Por otra parte, Diamante se encontraba nervioso, y hasta molesto por la situación, a nadie le gusta pasar de ser el jefe a ser peón, y menos a alguien de su estirpe Ya había sido traicionado en el pasado por quien creía que era su aliado, ahora, podía darse cuenta de que la misma Esmeralda también lo había hecho…no podía confiar en nadie, sólo en su hermano Zafiro.

-Hermano, ¿qué crees que quiera Hades de nosotros ahora? Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando no le seamos útiles nos despachará al otro mundo.

-Yo también tengo ese presentimiento, pero no nos dejemos vencer, aliémonos a él mientras sea necesario, ya con el correr de los hechos veremos si nos quedamos o nos largamos de aquí.

-Jajajajaja…ustedes creen que Hades los dejará ir así, tan fácil – entró Esmeralda diciendo con su característica risotada.-Más bien creo que los eliminará como a cucarachas.

-Vil traidora- gruñó Zafiro

-No te preocupes Zafiro, no dejes que esta oportunista te saque de tus casillas. Vámonos a otra parte porque siento ganas de vomitar y no sé cuál es la razón- dijo Diamante dejando a Esmeralda sola en la habitación.

-_Señor Diamante…me odias… qué dolor siento…- _se repetía una y otra vez la mujer de los cabellos verdes.

Mientras que en otro parte del lugar Freezer se encontraba junto a Serena preparándola para transportarla al infierno, en ese lugar llevaría a cabo Hades el ritual para hacerla de su propiedad.

-_A ver princesita, aún te encuentras inconsciente, pero ya no morirás…más te vale que no mueras…_

Hades no cabía en sí de la dicha…su venganza contra Endimión estaba casi completa, ese ser que él tanto aborrecía por fin estaría sufriendo por el bien perdido, tal y como él pasó cuando su compromiso fue disuelto. A Hades no lo movía el amor, por eso nunca entendería los motivos de Serenity al velar por la felicidad de su hija, lo que a él le interesaba era el poder del magnífico Cristal de Plata, aquella preciosa piedra que podría controlar y gobernar todo el universo de ser necesario… ese poder que por un capricho de la Princesita se había ido de sus manos…

Serena por su parte aún no despertaba, el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado, de hecho ese golpe puso su vida en peligro por unos momentos, por eso la pequeña Rini había comenzado a desaparecer.

-Vamos princesita, despierta!- gritaba Freezer en los oídos de Serena…la llamaba princesita de manera despectiva, a manera de burla ya que se veía insignificante sin sus amigas alrededor. –Mi amo te tiene preparado un gran futuro, así que te conviene estar de nuestra parte… Serás la soberana del cielo y del universo jajaja

-¿Qué…qué quie…res… de…mí?- dijo Serena incorporándose lentamente.

-Yo no quiero nada de ti… tú serás la esposa de mi amo Hades…

-pe…pero…yo me…ca…sé…con…mi…no…vio… Da…rien.- trataba de explicar Serena

-A mi amo eso no le interesa, el Príncipe Endimión no te verá nunca más…ahora nos iremos al infierno…y allí serás completamente de Hades.

-No…no…quie…ro…dé…ja…me!- decía Serena tratando inútilmente de zafarse de las garras de Freezer.

-No te muevas tanto, que puedes poner en peligro a tu bebé jajaja

Serena se paralizó, no podía hacer nada por luchar…estaba a merced del enemigo y no podía salir de allí. Se quedó quieta, tratando de pensar fríamente en lo que le estaba pasando…el tiempo junto a ese asqueroso esbirro transcurría muy lento y las lágrimas salían pausadas desde sus azules ojos. No se dio cuenta cuando Hades entró en la habitación, sólo lo vio cuando se acercó a ella y le puso un paño con cloroformo en los labios, sus ojos comenzaron a adormecerse lentamente y lo último que vio fue a Hades acercándose para robarle un beso…

**Templo Hikawa**

**-**Por qué se demorará tanto Helios- decía Mina sin contener su nerviosismo.

-Tranquila Mina, no sacamos nada con desesperarnos- decía Yaten que se había incorporado junto a sus hermanos a la reunión en el templo.

-¿Cómo está Darien?- preguntó Seiya llamando la atención de todos.

-Él está tratando de ser fuerte, está junto a Rini en la habitación- le contestó amablemente Haruka sorprendiendo aún más al grupo. -¿qué me miran? Si puedo ser amable también.-

-Haruka… todo saldrá bien, nuestra Princesa estará bien- dijo acercándose Michiru.

-Esto parece una pesadilla, me encantaría despertar- dijo Taiki.- Amy ¿quieres un café?

-Taiki…-dijo sonrojándose. – sí, por favor, me acompañas por uno- a lo que el otro asintió.

-Iré a ver a Darien, permiso- dijo Seiya retirándose.

Cuando entró en la habitación pudo ver plenamente por qué su Bom Bom lo había elegido a él para compartir su vida por toda la eternidad. Lo vio con su hija, completamente compenetrados, como un padre protector capaz de dar la vida por sus mujeres. Con tranquilidad notó como Rini ya estaba recompuesta, y le regaló automáticamente una linda sonrisa, como las que su Bom Bom le regalaba para hacerle notar la felicidad que le daba tenerlo como amigo.

-Darien, ¿tú crees que Serena esté bien?

-Rini, Serena es un chica fuerte, tenemos que tener esperanzas. Así como la primera vez ella regresó a nosotros, esta vez nuevamente haré lo imposible por tenerla nuevamente a nuestro lado.

-Seiya!- dijo la niña al ver que venía el amigo de su mamá entrando.

-Rini, ¡qué bueno es ver que estás bien!, nos tenías muy preocupados- le contestó el cantante.

- Seiya, ¡qué bueno que estés acá!- le dijo Darien, de inmediato se puso de pie y le se dieron un confortante abrazo.

-Darien, tienes que ser fuerte, por tus amores…- le dijo

-Lo sé, pero no sé por dónde empezar.-

-Según lo que me explicaron las chicas, tu guardián de los sueños está buscándolas.

-Así es, Helios las está buscando, pero hace horas que se fue y aún no llega.

-Darien… Helios nos está ayudando- preguntó Rini.

Y Darien asintió, y la niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dentro de todo lo malo, ver a su amigo Helios la ponía feliz.

**En el infierno.**

En lo más profundo de su ser, Serena no se resignaba a olvidar a Darien, ese amor tan profundo que sentía la mantenía con una esperanza, sentir que aún tenía a su hija en las entrañas le daba fuerzas para salir de esa pesadilla en la que se encontraba…miraba a su alrededor e impactada podía ver lo oscuro y siniestro que podía ser el infierno…estaba en el infierno pero no estaba muerta, quizás, y la muerte sería mucho mejor que estar lejos de su felicidad

-_No sé qué es lo que piensa hacerme Hades, pero debo ser valiente, no puedo darme por vencida. Soy la futura Neo Reina Serena, ¿o no? Jajaja a quien intento engañar, no soy tan fuerte, quisiera que me sacaran de aquí, no puedo con esta angustia! _AUXILIO!-Gritaba sin obtener respuesta.- _Por más que grite, nadie me escuchará, sólo deben andar muertos dando vueltas por el lugar. ¿Por qué las cosas se tornan cada vez más difícil… por qué no se acaba esta pesadilla para siempre?_

_Darien… lo único que me mantiene ligada a esta vida es tu amor y nuestra hija… ¿de qué sirve ser la futura soberana si no te tengo a mi lado? Ven, sácame de aquí…- _y su llanto se hacía desgarrador; todos sus malos presentimientos se habían tornado realidad y ya nada podía consolarla.

-Princesita…acérquese…no tenga miedo jajaja- decía Freezer.

-Apúrate, necesito hacer pronto el ritual, quiero conquistar el mundo…pronto la tierra se convertirá en un infierno…y ¡todos serán mis esclavos!

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS ESO!

- Tú ya no podrás hacer nada, pequeña… tú ya estás en mis manos-

-Déjame en paz, maldito desgraciado. Mi hermoso planeta no caerá en tus manos…

-Serenity…tú planeta caerá en mis manos gracias a ti…sólo espera unos minutos…

Serena trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas, no sabía qué era lo que le depararía Hades, no podría ni imaginarse los planes que él tenía para ella. Ni en sus peores pesadillas ella había imaginado su final así…sus sueños se irían a la basura, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su matrimonio con su amado Príncipe Endimión; todo con lo que siempre soñó Hades rompió, sus sueños, sus anhelos, su tranquilidad, pensaba que siempre estaría destinada a sufrir.

-Ya es hora…ven acá Serenity- dijo Hades.

Lo que Serena vio la dejó sin aliento, había una gran piscina de lava que elevaba la temperatura…sintió sus manos transpirar, sintió que su bebé se movía con pavor dentro de su vientre, sintió que todo llegaba a su fin…

-Entra ahí-

-¡ESTÁS LOCO! ACASO NO VES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!  
-Entra ahí Princesita- y dicho esto Freezer empujó a Serena al estanque de lava…

-¡PODER OSCURO! Agua tormentosas, lava que quema… lava que borras recuerdos, y pon en la mente de Serenity los recuerdos que yo quiero…déjame entrar, deja que ella sepa que es mía, que se olvide por completo de Endimión…que el mal se apodere de su corazón… PODER OSCURO, ¡ATACA!

Serena pudo sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo comenzó a arder, su corazón latía a mil por hora…sentía que hervía, sintió la muerte cerca, sus recuerdos se iban perdiendo poco a poco, veía a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules que le entregaban la paz, pero ya no lograba recordar quién era…de pronto sintió que su vientre era protegido por una energía que la reconfortaba, ese fue su último recuerdo: saber que a su hija la protegía el cristal dorado… Pasaron unos minutos y Hades retiró el cuerpo de Serena del estanque.

-Mi amor…¿cómo estás?- dijo cínicamente Hades

-¿amor? Y tú quién eres que me tratas así- contestó

-Soy tu esposo, el gran dios Hades… y tú eres mi esposa, Selene, la diosa de la Luna; la emperatriz de el inferno-

-No me vengas con mentiras, tú no eres mi esposo…pero sí sé que tú serás quien me ayudará a gobernar el planeta que tanto deseo

-Juntos transformaremos todo en un gran infierno…liberaremos a los demonios para que procedan a atacar la superficie, pero para eso necesito tu energía.

-No tengo problemas…soy la mujer más poderosa del universo…la dueña de este universo! Jajaja

-Mi señor, aquí está la plaqueta que contiene el hechizo de liberación de los demonios.

-Trae acá esbirro- dijo Selene de manera muy altanera.- Tú debes servirme a mí, no te preocupes por Hades

-¡SELENE!

Pero Selene ya no escuchaba a su anterior verdugo… "Alea jacta est, ad calendas graecas… alea jacta est, ad calendas graecas… ALEA JACTA EST, AD CALENDAS GRAECAS! Demonios vuelvan a la vida y cumplan con mi deseo!

Hades no podía creer lo que había creado, no lograba entender el porqué del gran poder de Selena y cómo se había salido de control…había logrado más de lo que tenía pensado, pero ella no estaba en sus manos…tenía un poder descontrolado…sus ojos azules habían perdido todo el brillo que poseían, su pelo se oscureció quedando en un sutil castaño claro…lo único que quedaba de su "pasado" era una prominente pancita que parecía protegida por un poder que no sabía cómo explicar…

Poco a poco los 108 demonios más poderosos del infierno salieron a la superficie para llevar a cabo el plan de su libertadora.

**Templo Hikawa.**

-¡Qué es lo que está pasando!- gritó asustada Amy

-El espejo del templo nuevamente ha perdido el control- dijo Rei muy nerviosa.

-Los demonios del infierno se ha escapado!- dijo alarmada Michiru, lo puedo ver en mi espejo.

De pronto una luz blanca los envolvió a todos…era Helios que traía noticias.

-¿Dónde está el príncipe?- dijo alarmado

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué noticias me traes?

-No muy buenas, mi señor… la Princesa está en el infierno-

-¡qué!

-Sí, ha sido ella quien ha liberado a los 108 demonios del infierno… Mi señor, a ella la han transformado…ya no es la misma, Hades la ha sometido al poder oscuro, la ha hecho olvidar todo, se comió sus recuerdos, sus sueños, su futuro. Ya nada queda en la mente de la Princesa

-No puede ser… Mi Serena…nuevamente la he perdido- dijo desolado Darien, pero de pronto miró a Rini y su corazón albergó una esperanza.- Helios, si he perdido a Serena ¿Por qué Rini está con nosotros?

-Porque antes de perder todos sus recuerdos, la Princesa lo tuvo a usted en su mente, y el cristal dorado protegió la pequeña…a su heredera.

-¡Dios Santo! Qué es toda esta atrocidad- lloraba Mina.- Cuándo será el día en que podamos ser felices y nuestro futuro llegue a nosotros en paz.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes, aún no sabemos qué es lo que le ha pasado a Serena- se lamentaba Lita

-Este cambio en el clima, tendrá que ver con lo que nos acaba de contar Helios?- se preguntaba Rei

- Según mis investigaciones, en todo el mundo están levantándose los muertos de los cementerios…es el caos total.

-aaahhh! Esto es lo que quería Hades, traer a este mundo su infierno- decía furiosa Haruka.

-Pero eso no es nada…la Princesa no sigue las órdenes de Hades, está fuera de control

-_Serena… Serena está descontrolada… y yo sigo aquí, quizás y soy la única que la hace entrar en razón, debo encontrarla a como dé lugar.- _pensaba Rini mientras se escabullía del templo. No sabía por dónde partir, pero sí tenía claro que estaba siendo protegida en su vientre.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Seiya se diera cuenta de que Rini no estaba…

-Hey! Chiba!- dijo.- Tu hija es igual de obstinada que su madre, no está en el Templo, y conociendo a Bom Bom, debe de haber ido en su búsqueda.

-¡Debemos separarnos!- dijo Setsuna.- ¡Rápido!

El hermoso día que Darien y Serena habían elegido para unir sus vidas se estaba transformando en un caos, en un infierno en vida…el cielo se enrojeció, los temblores no se dejaron esperar, la gente comenzó a correr despavorida por las calles sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ellos no sabían que una poderosa mujer había despertado, una mujer a la que le robaron su esencia para mutarla en el monstruo que ahora quería gobernar el universo. El poder de Hades quedaba pequeño al lado de la poderosa Selene.

Rini comenzó a divagar por la calles de la ciudad viendo como cundía el pánico. Jamás su padre le había contado una tragedia parecida en sus tardes de cuentos. Sintió miedo, deseó con todo su corazón que esa pesadilla acabara, pero aún estaba ahí, sin poder viajar al futuro ni rescatar a su amiga y futura mamá de las manos del enemigo. De pronto, cuando se dirigía hacia casa de mamá Ikuko vio lo que nunca podría creer si no son sus propios ojos quienes lo confirmen: una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules perdidos se encontraba en la acera de su casa. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, su instinto la llevó a acercarse, pudo notar que la chica lloraba…

-NO TE ACERQUES A MI!- Dijo Selene fuera de sí.

-¿Se…re…na?

-Yo soy Selene, la diosa de la Luna, Emperatriz del infierno. ¿Cómo osas acercarte a mí?

-Es que te vi llorando- dijo nerviosamente Rini. –Aparte que te pareces a mi mamá…

Selene se tocaba la cabeza, la protección que el Cristal dorado le daba a su hija la hacía colapsar, dudar.

-Aaaaahhhhh!- fue lo último que dijo y desapareció.

-_Serena…Serena es malvada…¿qué le está pasando? ¿por qué su cabello es más oscuro? _La niña se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos cuando no notó que un demonio se acercaba por su espalda.

- Tuxedo, Smoking explosión!- sonó detrás de la niña y a su lado cayó quien iba a atacarla.

-Darien!

-Princesa, ¿estás bien?

-a ha! Darien, vi a Serena!

-¿Dónde?

-Estaba aquí, llorando, pero no era la de siempre: su pelo era más oscuro y sus ojos ya no brillaban. Estaba como perdida, triste. Cuando me acerqué me rechazó y se enojó mucho.

- Señor- dijo llegando Helios. –La princesa Serena ha sido despertada en su forma de diosa, Selene, por ello sus recuerdos fueron borrados, ese era el plan de Hades, quitarle a usted todo lo que él sintió que perdió cuando el compromiso con la Princesa Serena se vio roto…

- Entonces todo es una venganza en mi contra…- dijo Darien suspirando.

-Así es.

-Darien, es urgente que vengan en nuestra ayuda al parque, estamos siendo atacadas, nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes- decía Sailor Mercury por el transmisor.

-Vamos de inmediato.- contestó – Rini, rápido, transfórmate.

-Si! ¡PODER COSMICO LUNAR!

-Helios, tú también acompáñanos!

-Sí, señor!

Mientras corrían hacia el parque, Darien no perdía las esperanzas de recuperar a Serena. Al momento de llegar, vieron la devastación de las Sailor scouts, estaban todas en el suelo, sin energías para luchar. Y en el fondo, la causante de eso…

-Serena!

-Otro más que me llama así…entiendan soy SELENE! Diosa de la Luna y del infierno!

-No, no puede ser, tú eres mi dulce Serena

-No…insecto! Demonios ataquen a los recién llegados. ¡QUIERO QUE ESTE PLANETA SEA MÍO CUANTO ANTES!- Mientras decía esto Darien se acercó a Serena para intentar hacerla volver en sí y pudo darse cuenta de la existencia del Cristal dorado en su interior. Pero cuando la diosa lo notó, expulsó energía, lanzando a chico del Tuxedo lejos.

-Serena, noooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba Rini

-_Qué…qué es lo que… haré ahora… para recuperarte… - _pensó Darien antes de caer inconsciente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso…disculpen la demora, pero es que me voy haciendo tiempitos entre mi trabajo y las cosas que debo hacer para escribir…

El trabajo absorbe a las personas, pero no me quitará mi utopía y mis fantasías, así que no piensen que no voy a seguir porque hasta el fin iré con mis historias jejejee

No se asusten con las palabras que dice Serena, es una frase en latín, que significa _la suerte está echada para el tiempo que nunca vendrá. _

Le mando muchos besos, y espero que les guste este capítulo…

Karanbunny ;)

(\_(\

(= '.')- Coneja Lunar forever!

(.) (.)


	14. La esperanza renace

**Ay qué me costó sacar este capítulo! Fue más pesado que un parto. Había perdido ya mi inspiración, pero jamás dejaré esto a medias…esta es mi primera historia, y ni siquiera he pensado en abandonarla…gracias por leerla y espero que les guste!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La esperanza renace**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La energía que Selene arrojó sobre Darien fue muy violenta, la castaña estaba fuera de sí, debido a que el poder oscuro tenía su propia batalla en el cuerpo de Serena, y esta batalla era contra el Cristal dorado, cosa que los demás guerreros no sabían. La emperatriz de la oscuridad era incapaz de contrarrestar el gran poder que posee la bebé que lleva en las entrañas.

- Serena…¡Serena, basta ya!-gritaba Rini desde un rincón.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Serena, niña!

-Tú eres Serena, mi madre.

-jajaja, no me hagas reír, yo soy una diosa, no puedo ni quiero tener hijos aún.

-pero me llevas en tu vientre.

-patrañas.- mas nuevamente comenzaron los cortocircuito en su cabeza. Al parecer la bebé estaba ganando su batalla.

-Mi princesa… no te esfuerces más, regresa a nuestra guarida.

-Hades, deja de molestarme, yo jamás seré de tu propiedad. Me debes respeto si no quieres que hable con Zeus para que se ocupe de ti.

-Deja de ser tan altanera, Selene. Tú serás mi esposa, cueste lo que cueste.

-Ni lo sueñes, ahora déjame destruir a estos insectos.

- Selene, Selene. Deja de comportarte como una niña ¿no eres una diosa acaso?

- Cállate, por favor. Nada ni nadie podrá detenerme ahora!

-Tú me debes respeto.

-¡Respeto a ti! Por favor, no seas iluso, yo gobernaré el universo sola, no necesito de nadie, ningún hombre tomará decisiones por mí, y menos tú, un Dios de segunda categoría.

-¡No te permitiré esa altanería! ¡Rayo Infernal!- Hades desplegó una gran cantidad de energía sobre Serena, ésta se vio sobrepasada por Hades y cayó desmayada en brazos de él. Inmediatamente desaparecieron en el aire dejando sólo devastación.

-Nooooooo, Serena!- gritaba Rini desgarradoramente.

De pronto un rayo de luz salió desde el corazón de la pequeña…el Cristal de Plata. El cuerpo de Rini comenzó a parpadear; una brillante luz emanaba desde el interior de su corazón. Toda su esperanza estaba puesta en el legendario Cristal de Plata. Fue gracias a éste que poco a poco las Sailors Scouts y Tuxedo Mask fueron recobrando su energía.

-Darien! Darien, reacciona…por favor!

-Princesita mía, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-dijo apenas el pelinegro.

-Hades atacó a Serena y nuevamente se la ha llevado-

-Debemos averiguar qué es lo que le está pasando a Serena, saber por qué actúa de esta manera.- dijo Luna quien venía recién reincorporándose.

-Eso es muy fácil-

-¿qué sabes tú, Helios?

-La pequeña dama está ayudándonos desde el interior del vientre de la Princesa Serena.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Inquirió Mina

-La pequeña Dama posee en su interior parte del Cristal Dorado que le fue heredado por su padre, el Príncipe Endimión, mas, ese poder le hace sentir el peligro y está tratando de expulsarlo del cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy luchando por mi vida?- preguntó Rini asombrada.

-Así es.

-Chicos, ¡estamos en problemas!-dijo Michiru en un tono alarmista.

-Debemos derrotar a los 108 demonios que Serena liberó del infierno.

-No puedo creer que Serena sea capaz de destruir tanto…-pensó en voz alta Darien.

-Príncipe, ese es el costo del gran poder que ella encierra en su cuerpo, ahora fue Hades quien logró capturarla por medio de esas alucinaciones que hicieron que se separara de usted. Pero tenga fe de que ella regresará. Acá está la Pequeña Dama, que es quien es la viva imagen de su feliz futuro…- Sentenció Setsuna.

-Vamos al templo a reorganizarnos, los demonios no se han hecho ver por el momento- mencionó Sailor Mars.

**Cueva de Hades**

-Maldita Selene, ¡cómo se le ocurre desafiarme de esa manera!-Gritaba iracundo Hades- ¡Diamante! ¡Diamante ven acá!

-Dígame, Señor.

-Quiero que vayas a la ciudad y dirijas a los demonios, no quiero que Selene vuelva a salir de esta cueva.

-A la orden- contestó Diamante- _Algo debo hacer, me vengaré de Hades por subestimarme, siento que la Princesa de la Luna no se merece esto que le está pasando._

-Mi amo, ¿cuáles son los pasos a seguir?-dijo entrando al lugar Freezer.

-Mi fiel esbirro, debemos usar todo el poder que podamos arrancar de Selene. De nada me sirve que ella esté peleando contra las sailor scouts…

**Mente de Serena**

Mientras tanto, Serena se encontraba inconsciente debido al golpe propinado por Hades, y su mente divagaba en un sinfín de visiones…

-¡Qué es esto! ¿en dónde estoy?

-Serena…Serena-

-¿quién está hablando? Salga de ahí…yo no soy Serena!

-Serena, Serena…-

-Juro que si no me das la cara te mataré como a una rata!

-Tú eres Serena Tsukino, debes despertar…

-¡No! Mi nombre es Selene, diosa de la Luna…

-Debes escuchar la voz de tu corazón pequeña mía, no debes dejarte ganar por el mal que quieren ingresar en ti y en tus entrañas…debes recordar los momentos felices de tu vida, esa vida que está llena de promesa y de un final utópico…

Dentro del mismo sueño, Serena fue cayendo en varios recuerdos…

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-Ay Molly, no puedo creer que haya obtenido 30 puntos- decía mientras lloraba.- Aaahh! ¡qué se lo lleve el viento!_

_-Oye! Debes tener más cuidado- dijo un pelinegro- ¡30 PUNTOS! Eres una cabeza de chorlito!_

_-Uuuuuyyyy! Engreído…¿qué se ha creído?_

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy junto a él…sé que mi gran amor es Tuxedo Mask, pero Darien me pone nerviosa ¡Y no debería hacerlo! Porque él sale con mi amiga Rei, pero es inevitable!_

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-Aceptas esta pieza de baile-_

_-Sí, pero podré ver el rostro de mi caballero?_

_-Prefieras que no veas a quien, en un futuro podría transformarse en tu enemigo…_

_-Tengo miedo…_

_-Si estamos juntos, nuestro amor prevalecerá ante todo…_

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-Hazte a un lado Sailor Moon-gritaba Alan_

_-No, si tengo que dar mi vida por defender a la persona que amo._

_-¿Qué, qué es lo que dices?-contesta el extraterrestre, mientras Darien recobra el sentido y observa fijamente a la que, hasta ahora, era tan solo cabeza de chorlito…_

_**Recuerdo…**_

_-Estaremos para siempre juntos…_

_-¿me lo prometes, Darien?_

_-Lo prometo mi princesa…estaremos juntos hasta el final… y no sólo porque tenemos una historia que viene desde el pasado, sino porque tú eres la mujer que llena mi corazón…_

_**Recuerdo**__…_

_-Acá está la Pequeña Dama._

_-¡Rini! Pequeña, pensé que estabas en peligro!_

_-Serena, Darien, ésta es la pequeña Dama, Rini, su futura hija…espero que la disculpen si se comportó de manera inapropiada durante su estadía en el pasado, pero ella lo único que quería era buscar la manera de rescatar a su madre…_

-No puede ser, ¡siento que mi cabeza va a estallar!- gritaba Serena

-Debes recordar el amor que sientes por ese hombre que en estos minutos está luchando por sacarte de aquí…recupera tus recuerdos…Serena…hija mía…recuerda a Endimión…

-¿Endimión? Conozco ese nombre, al recordarlo, siento una calidez en mi pecho ¿es él importante para mí?

-Él es el amor de tu vida, desde el inicio de los tiempos…

-No…eso no es cierto…¡Noooooooooooooooo! Mi cabeza no me deja en paz!

Selene despertó de golpe, se vio amarrada y amordazada en el lugar donde antes obtuvo el máximo de sus poderes. Por más que trató de liberarse, no lo logró.

-Mi querida Selene, te has vuelto una rebelde- dijo Hades para luego darle una fuerte cachetada y sacarle las mordazas- Debes entender que ¡yo soy el que manda!

-Nunca podrás dominarme, soy más fuerte que tú y me temes…

-Eso está en veremos, gracias a ti he podido hacerme de los 108 demonios, éstos me hacen caso sólo a mí, el dios de los infiernos!  
-Y yo soy la Emperatriz y no permitiré que me tengas acá…¡Juro que me vengaré!

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír… no eres más que una chiquilla malcriada a la que debo dominar.

-Jamás me tendrás engendro asqueroso, te destruiré con mis propias manos.

-¡Inténtalo Selene! Verás cómo soy capaz de acabar con todo lo que es importante para ti…

-¿de qué hablas? Soy una diosa, se te olvida, no tengo nada que puedas quitarme!

-Me marcho, quiero que te quedes acá… verás cómo el mundo que un día amaste cae rendido a mis pies.

-¡Espera! ¡debes desatarme!

-No, así aprenderás quien manda

-_Maldita bestia!- _pensó Selene

**Ciudad n°10**

**-**¡Demonios! Destruyan toda esta ciudad, el mundo nos pertenece…la oscuridad de los infiernos vendrá a poblar a todo el planeta tierra! Jajaja!

Los esbirros que Serena, o más bien Selene había despertado, estaban posicionándose de toda la vida que encontraban. La destrucción acaecida no había sido vista jamás en la ciudad.

-Mi Señor- dijo Freezer

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Aún no localizamos a las Sailor Scouts, ni al que llaman Tuxedo Mask

-mmm, las Scouts me dan lo mismo, pero a Endimión lo quiero vivo, quiero reirme en su cara de su fracaso, al fin de cuentas, fui yo quien se quedó con la hermosa Selene.

-Mi señor, haré lo imposible por traérselo lo antes posible.

-Así será ¡Todo resulta de acuerdo a mis planes!

**Templo Hikawa.**

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el Templo. Rei servía el Té, mientras Haruka y Setsuna intentaban cranear un plan para recuperar a la Princesa. Y la clave la tenía Helios…

-¡Pegaso!- le llamó Haruka - ¿Cómo podemos localizar a los demonios?

-Desde la antigüedad, se dice que quien libera a los demonios es quien debe encerrarlos, lo que puedo deducir es que Hades se encuentra en un punto de desesperación, ya que la diosa Selene está en descontrol, no acata sus órdenes como él lo había planeado.

-¿Y la lucha de la bebé? Eso está de nuestro lado…- dijo con esperanza Mina.

-Pero el poder de la pequeña Dama aún no es suficiente para acabar con el mal que se posicionó de su cuerpo.- contestó con la mirada fija en el suelo Setsuna.

-¡Amigas! ¡ánimo! La fe en nuestra Princesa nunca debe acabar, recuerden que somos sus guardianas y debemos rescatarla. No nos echemos a morir…nuestro futuro y el de Tokio de Cristal está en nuestras manos, si decaemos, lo tiramos por la borda, si luchamos, demostraremos que somos merecedoras del encargo que nuestra Reina Serenity nos entregó antes, incluso, de que naciéramos- dijo Hotaru, logrando que las demás se la quedaran mirando animadas y con esperanza.

-Eres impresionante pequeña, fuiste capaz de subirle el ánimo a todos- dijo sonriéndole Seiya.

- No nos demos por vencidas chicas- dijo Amy.

-Debemos luchar por nuestra ciudad- dijo Lita

-Por el amor que reina en los corazones de las personas- agregó Mina

-Luchar por la tranquilidad de nuestro planeta- dijo Rei

-Por nuestro futuro- dijo Michiru

-Y por los sueños de Darien y de Cabeza de Bom Bom- agregó Haruka

-Está en nuestro poder de lucha la fe en el mañana…-finalizó Setsuna.

-Vaya que están animadas, chicas- dijo con la sonrisa en el rostro Taiki.

-Nosotros estamos con ustedes- se sumó Yaten

-Por mi Bom Bom y su familia!- dijo Seiya…

Todos en la sala nuevamente recobraban las esperanzas para luchar contra el enemigo. Mientras que Darien se encontraba en otra habitación junto a Rini. Estaba tratando de que la pequeña durmiera.

-Darien, no insistas. No puedo dormir- decía la pequeña.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo…tienes que descansar.

-No puedo, estoy muy preocupada por Serena.

-Yo también estoy devastado por esta situación, pero mi fe no decaerá…la recuperaremos!

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque te tenga a ti a mi lado, sé que ella no ha renunciado a mí…

-¡ay, Darien! ¡Siempre que dices esas cosas me haces sentir tan feliz!

-¿Por qué pequeña?

-Porque sé que soy y seré lo más importante para mis padres, y porque el romanticismo me fascina…¿Recuerdas cuando estaba recién llegada a este tiempo y Serena fue atacada por un monstruo que se metió en sus sueños?

-Uf! Sí lo recuerdo, casi murió por mi culpa…

-No, no digas eso…ese día Serena antes de dormir, me estaba contando la historia de la Bella durmiente, yo me hice la dormida, pero escuché toda la historia… y gracias a ustedes, puede ver como se hacía realidad.

-Ahora ya sé que lo romanticona lo sacarás a tu madre- dijo Darien riendo.- A ver, princesita, duérmete un rato.

-Ok, _Papá…_

Mientras Rini se acomodaba para dormir, Darien creyó oír su nombre, pero nadie estaba en la puerta. Decidió salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Qué bueno que me escuchaste!-dijo una voz muy conocida por el pelinegro.

-¡¿Diamante? ¿qué haces acá?- le contestó transformándose inmediatamente en Tuxedo Mask.

-Sé dónde Hades tiene a tu esposa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sé que Sailor Moon se casó contigo, también sé que Hades la transformó en la diosa Selene. Mas, ella, en el fondo, no es lo que él quiso que fuera, la tiene encerrada en una cueva, amordazada y encadenada para que no escape. Eres tú el único que puede salvarla.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Es una venganza… la Neo Reina Serena es una mujer que llama demasiado mi atención, no te miento de que siempre la he querido para mí, resucité, y lo único que tenía en mi mente era capturarla para vengarme de lo que le sucedió a mi gente en Némesis…pero a su vez, estoy loco por ella… aunque sé que nunca pasará nada.

Darien lo miraba por sorpresa, sentía celos de que otro hombre le dijera esas cosas sobre su Serena con tanta naturalidad, ella era la razón de su vida, de su existir…

-Considero que esta guerra Santa debe acabar, y solo ustedes pueden lograrlo…Juntos, como siempre.

-¿me llevarás a dónde ella está?

-Dame tu mano…- y luego ambos hombres desaparecieron en el aire.

Al interior de la sala, mientras todos conversaban apareció Rini.

-Pequeña ¿acaso no estabas con Darien?- preguntó Michiru.

-Sí, pero es que no puedo dormir, él se vino para acá.

-Darien no ha regresado a la sala.- dijo Haruka

-¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Rei, mientras hacía su entrada una fuerte luz que los cegó a todos.

-Guerreras de la Luna- dijo Helios. –He sentido una energía negativa que salía de este lugar, y que se teletransportó con el Príncipe.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Darien se fue?- gritó Haruka.

Mas, no alcanzaron a pensar mucho en lo que había pasado ya que una gran explosión a unos kilómetros de ahí, dejó a todos sin aliento.

-Debemos confiar en Darien, él sabe lo que hace- dijo Lita.

-Nuestro deber ahora es ir a pelear con los demonios- se sumó Amy.

-¡Poder Cósmico Lunar!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!

-¡Poder de lucha estelar!

-¡Poder de creación estelar!

-¡Poder de curación estelar!

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!- gritaron todas al unísono.

Todas llegaron al lugar en donde la gran batalla se daría, sabían que, sin lugar a dudas sería una lucha feroz, pero debían dar la pelea el futuro que todas querían estaba en juego, la tranquilidad del mundo era algo muy preciado para ellas. Confiarían ciegamente en Darien y en Serena…la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-¡Esta será su última batalla, Sailor Scouts!- Les gritaba Hades. –Me ocuparé personalmente de destruirlas junto a mis demonios. ¡Freezer! ¡Atacaaaaaaaa!

**Cueva del enemigo**

-Es aquí donde está Serena- dijo seguro Diamante.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo cuando Hades se dé cuenta de tu traición?

-Zafiro y yo nos vamos lejos de acá. Esmeralda nos traicionó, así que ve con cuidado, yo iré a distraerla. Suerte futuro Rey Endimión.

- Gracias, Diamante, nunca pensé en que esto podría ocurrir. Me preocuparé de que, cuando llegue el momento, tu familia sea tratada con dignidad.

- Eso espero…lárgate, ve rápido.

Darien corría con el corazón en la mano. Por primera vez tuvo que confiar en el enemigo, dejó todo atrás y partió a recuperar a su Princesa, era lo único que le importaba. La buscó por todas los laberintos de la cueva, hasta que llegó al lugar de donde un gran poder maligno se desprendía. Entró y se encontró con Selene atada y corrió a liberarla. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, aunque se dejó ayudar, se sentía contrariada, confundida…

-¿Por qué estás acá terrícola?

-Porque tú eres la mujer que yo amo…

-Falacias, yo soy una diosa, y tú…tú eres…

-Endimión- dijo mientras se estaba transformando. – soy Endimión, Príncipe guardián de la Tierra.

-No te me acerques- gritó ella. – Yo soy superior a ti, y debo hacerle pagar a ese Hades por dejarme aquí.

-No te irás hasta que vuelvas a ser mi amada Serena.

-De qué hablas, de nuevo ese nombre… ¡Ya les dije que yo no soy ella!

-Sí, sí lo eres…debes recordar, nuestros días felices…nuestro pasado, presente y futuro están atados al amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Toca tu vientre- instintivamente ella lo hizo – en él, está el fruto de nuestro amor, una hija que ambos adoramos.

-No, no puede ser, mi cabeza da vueltas… me confundes!

-Recuerda Serena, eres mi Cabeza de Chorlito, la dueña de mi corazón… recuerda Serena ¡Recuérdame!

La cabeza de Selene comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora, recuerdos iban y venían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, los sueños en donde esa voz tan conocida la había hecho reflexionar antes de que Hades la despertara… Sus amigas…sí, tenía amigas que la querían…una mujer, un hombre y un pequeño que le decían que eran su familia…_mamá Ikuko…_ una pelirrosa que la hacía pasar más de un mal momento con sus grandes celos…_Rini, ¡Por Dios, Mi Rini!... _Y a sus recuerdos no tardaron en llegar las imágenes de un pelinegro que le quitaba el sueño, aquel hombre que era su gran amor, el que la rescataba como los príncipes de los cuentos… _Darien…Endimión…_¡Darien!

De pronto el lugar comenzó a brillar, una gran energía comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Selene. Darien, transformado en Endimión, se quedó pasmado viendo como el cuerpo de su amada convulsionaba, pero sabía que había conseguido recuperar a Serena. Cuando dejó de brillar, ella estaba frente a él, transformada simplemente en la Princesa Serena.

-Serena…¿eres tú?

-Me liberaste, tu amor pudo contra la energía negativa de la diosa.

-Serena, pensé que te perdía…

-No, no pienses eso, jamás nadie podrá contra lo de nosotros… tu hija contribuyó en mis entrañas.

-Ella es el resultado de nuestra lucha contra la adversidad… Dime, ¿te sientes bien?

- Me siento mal, extraña, Darien…- Serena abrazó lo abrazó con fuerzas para luego desfallecer en los brazos de su príncipe…


End file.
